


Shatter Me || Five Hargreeves

by Rawwwrchel22



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Inspired by The Umbrella Academy, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, The Umbrella Academy (TV) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawwwrchel22/pseuds/Rawwwrchel22
Summary: "She never seemed shattered; to me, she was a breathtaking mosaic of the battles she's won."— in which Halyn Alberty has been slowly trying to piece her life back together, but when Five Hargreeves reemerges from the future, with news of an apocalypse, she finds her life shattered once more.Five/Non-Hargreeves OC. Slowburn. Season One.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Five Hargreeves/Halyn Alberty, Five/Oc, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s), Number Five | The Boy/OC, five hargreeves/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The Umbrella Academy is not mine.

**~ SHATTER ME ~**

* * *

_On the twelfth hour of the first day of October 1989, forty-three women around the world gave birth. This was unusual, only in the fact that none of these women had been_ pregnant _when the day first began._

_Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible._

_He initially got eight of them._

_A ninth child was contractually surrendered to him five years later, the parents unable to handle her…_ unique _abilities on their own, and the Umbrella Academy grew by one._

* * *

**NUMBER FOUR**

**"Halyn"**

Life had been anything but normal for Halyn Alberty, and her name was a testament to the special circumstances that surrounded her. It meant 'unique'- and she was certainly just that. There wasn't an air of doubt about her uniqueness, from the way she came into this world as an absolute surprise to her _virgin_ mother, to the unique abilities that prompted her parents to ship her off to Sir Reginald Hargreeves in hope he- and his beloved Umbrella Academy- could help her gain some sort of control over them when she was but the young age of five.

The Umbrella Academy was then where she grew up, only seeing her parents on occasional weekends and holidays. While the other children- sans one- had come to see each other as siblings, Halyn lacked that familial bond, though she still cared deeply for them. They all shared a similar horrid upbringing, only being cared for by Sir Hargreeves because of their _unique_ abilities- one's he exploited for his own fame and glory. That didn't mean Halyn didn't have fond memories at the academy, but this fondness had been tainted by fear and despair.

As it was at the academy that Halyn's life as she knew it was altered _forever_.

The world stared into the Umbrella Academy through binoculars pointedly controlled by Sir Hargreeves, and his unique children were idolized and adored by a mass public plagued by normalcy. The faux smiles the children wore in interviews and photo-shoots gave the world the idea their life was _perfect_ \-- but it was anything but. Daily training sessions and emotional manipulation laid the foundations of their life, but the world was daft to this fact. 

Sir Hargreeves was a narcissistic, controlling, and horrid old man and the Umbrella Academy didn't deserve the pedestal it was sat upon.

* * *

The cool air of the March evening was refreshing to Halyn as she strolled through a forest that bordered the small home she shared with her family. Her hands were shoved deep in her pockets, and for the first time in a while, she felt a true sense of peace. It had only been a few months since Halyn had returned, yet her life had yet to return to normal, but with each of her nightly walks, her mind became that much clearer.

She had fled the academy as soon as she had awoken, returning to her family, who welcomed her back with open arms and tears of joy. The Hargreeves she had known and cared for when she was younger had all disbanded many years before her awakening, and the academy had been an empty shell of what it once was. With zero ties keeping Halyn there, the first chance she got she was gone.

And she had yet to look back.

A deep-sated bitterness sat cold in her chest at the thought of Sir Hargreeves and his _beloved_ academy. Years of her life had been stolen from her, and there was no way she could ever get them back. Her heart ached for her loss, but Halyn did her best to move on with her life, as she couldn't allow the deranged billionaire she despised so much control her life. Stewing on feelings of disparity and bitterness weren't going to do any good, and as she sucked in another deep breath of the forest air, she allowed her chest to feel light and relaxed.

She was back with her _true_ family.

Though they may have been the ones who gave her to Sir Hargreeves in the first place, her mother had nothing but Halyn's best interests in mind. With uncontrollable abilities, she was a danger to herself and those around her, and despite her ill-feelings for him, Sir Hargreeves did help her gain control of her abilities- but he also pushed her too far.

"Halyn, Halyn, Halyn!"

The girl paused in her walking as a young voice called out to her. She turned around, a soft smile on her face as her little nephew, Kai, ran down the trail. His eyes were bright, a sharp contrast to the frown on his face, and when she spotted her mother following after the young boy, Halyn frowned.

There was an upset expression on her mother's face, one that didn't belong on her kindly features, and Halyn didn't like how distraught she looked.

Backtracking down the trail to meet up with her mother and nephew, Kai dove right into Halyn's arms. The girl caught the six-year-old with ease, swooping him into her arms before walking towards Win Alberty.

"Mamma, what's wrong?" Halyn's voice was soft, and her mother grabbed onto her arm gently.

She searched her daughter's eyes, unsure of how to share the news with her. Win knew of the devastating impact Sir Hargreeves had had on Halyn's life, and how emotionally taxing the mere thought of him was for the girl, so she wasn't sure how she'd react to the news she had. Kai fidgeted in Halyn's arms as she stared at her mother expectantly, and with a deep sigh, Win spoke.

"Sir Hargreeves has _died_."

Halyn felt her heart stop.

Where she once thought hearing those four little words would bring her great joy, and make her life infinitely times better, Halyn could only feel resentful and dissatisfied as a sharp knot twisted in her stomach. Words left her as the small sense of normalcy she had built up these past months crumpled, and the girl just wanted to _scream_ , but overall she felt wholly _numb_.

_Unbeknownst to her, those four little words would send her life spiraling once more._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funeral is a great place for a family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Umbrella Academy is not mine.

**We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals**

**i**

_"Running just as fast as we can_

_Holdin' on to one another's hand_

_Tryin' to get away, into the night."_

\- **I THINK WE'RE ALONE NOW** \- Tiffany

* * *

**THE CAR RIDE TO THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY** was as listless and dull as the day was grey.

Halyn sat beside a sullen Vanya in the back of a cab, the two not speaking a word as the driver soundlessly chauffeured them towards their childhood home. The air was thick with depression, and the Sioux girl found it almost suffocating- but she dared not break the silence.

What words could she say?

She had half a mind to reach over and take her friend's hand, but hesitance welled up within her and she pushed the thought away. Halyn could tell Vanya was in her own little world as she stared blankly out the cab window, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be disturbed or not. A deep sorrow had settled within Vanya, and it twisted with her feelings of anxiety at coming home.

With a heavy sigh, Halyn tucked her hands into her jacket pockets and turned her own attention to the grey, rain-filled world that surrounded them. It seemed oh so fitting for the day to be dreary as they made their way to a _funeral_ of sorts. Sir Hargreeves didn't deserve a bright and sunny day.

Her hands shifted in her pockets, fingers coming in contact with a small piece of cool metal. Intrigued, Halyn pulled out the small object and studied it in her hands. A melancholic smile quirked her lips upwards, an idea forming in her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Vanya blinked as the girl beside her broke the silence. She glanced over, a twinge of nostalgia pulling at her heart, as Halyn extended a penny towards the quiet brunette. She looked almost expectantly at Vanya with a soft smile.

"I haven't heard that in forever." Vanya admitted with a light frown. Regardless, she reached over and grabbed the penny from her friend. Halyn continued to smile gently at the girl, maintaining an air of openness, and Vanya toyed with the small copper piece in her hands before looking back at the teen beside her, "I'm just nervous to be back home, I guess. I haven't seen anyone since I, uh…" She cleared her throat with a light shake of her head, "since I published my book."

Halyn hummed in acknowledgement, her own heartrate picking up as the cab rounded a familiar corner, and the building that haunted her nightmares came into view. Vanya followed the girl's gaze, an aching feeling gnawing at her stomach as her eyes settled on the _Umbrella Academy._

The cab came to a halt before the building, Halyn quickly paying the cab driver before turning back to her companion. She patted Vanya's knee, "Being nervous just means you _care_ , Vanya."

"I'm not sure about that."

Halyn shrugged, mind suddenly not able to focus on their conversation as her own nerves flared. There was more she could've said- _should've_ said- to help calm Vanya down, but at the sight of the Umbrella Academy before her, a place she wished to _never_ visit again, she just shut down.

"Oh, it's _not_ good to be home."

* * *

The grand foyer came into view as Vanya hesitantly pushed open the entryway doors. Familiar mahogany walls and marble pillars greeted the two girls, and Halyn spun around, taking the room in.

An iron-wrought chandelier hung from the ceiling, but its light barely made a dent on the darkness that consumed the entryway. It added to the eerie atmosphere the old building seemed to forever carry, and Halyn marveled to herself at just how _dark_ and _gloomy_ the place still was.

_Some things never change._

Halyn stopped herself in front of the grand staircase, taking in its familiar wooden features. Children's laughter flittered across her eardrums, and her eyes took on a spacey hue, mouth going dry, as fond memories playing in the foyer when she was younger danced across her vision.

_A young boy disappeared in a ball of blue light, easily reappearing at the top of the staircase in another bright flash of light. A cocky smirk was stretched across his face as a young girl raced up the stairs after him._

_"Five!" She childishly whined, the sound causing her teleporting companion to laugh, "Using your powers is_ cheating _!"_

_"It's called being_ strategic _, Halyn." Five flashed his teeth as he grinned at the annoyed girl._

_When a young Halyn reached his side, she promptly punched his shoulder, using her own powers to give it a little extra_ hurt _. Five glowered at the girl, the look eliciting a soft giggle from Halyn, and he complained, "What was that about_ powers _being cheating?" He rubbed his now sore shoulder._

_"I'm just being_ strategic _, Five."_

_Eyebrow twitching every so slightly, Five made a move, but the image of him and young Halyn fa_ ded away as Vanya called out to her friend, drawing her back to the present.

"Halyn?" The Sioux teen blinked, turning slowly to face a concerned Vanya, "Are you okay?"

She sucked in a breath, "Uh, yeah." Halyn shrugged, sparing a glance where she last saw the small figures. Her heart panged, "Just didn't realize how much it'd _hurt_ being back here."

Vanya nodded and swallowed thickly, "I can relate. It's hard to separate the good memories from the bad here." Halyn wrapped her arms around herself, her head tilting ever so slightly in agreement. She didn't respond however, and instead moved around the foyer.

Stepping in front of the nearest entryway, Halyn felt her breath hitch as her eyes took in the room before her. A majestic fireplace stood in the center, marble coating it, as a roaring fire basked the room in heat. A soft figure sat in a chair before it, but the girl paid it no mind, her eyes instead finding focus on the illuminated painting that hung like a shrine above the mantle.

_Five_.

Halyn's chest tightened as her eyes took in the familiar boy- one that she missed _oh so_ much. Her eyes took in his own, a lifeless blue, and she found herself in an unofficial staring contest, unable to tear her gaze away. The painting didn't do the teleporter any justice, however, as it failed to truly capture his cocky and arrogant essence. Sir Hargreeves used the boy's portrait as a warning to his other children, one that told them to _'be wary of becoming too greedy with their powers'._

It was therefore ironic that _he_ was the one who pushed Halyn and her powers, which cost the girl almost _half_ of her life.

"Hey, mom." Vanya appeared at Halyn's side, and the girl ripped her gaze from Five's painting. The figure in the chair didn't acknowledge the two girl's presence, and Halyn instantly recognized her as Grace- the Hargreeves' caretaker and mom figure.

Though a sweet woman and someone Halyn did care about immensely, while the other children she grew up with dubbed her 'mom', she was simply 'Grace' to the girl.

As Grace sat, unmoving, before the fire, Halyn called out to her, "Grace, can you hear us?" She wasn't daft to what Grace _really_ was and seeing as she had been with the Hargreeve's for a few decades now, it seemed likely her programming was slipping away.

Vanya shared a sad look with her friend, the same thought running through her own mind, and Halyn stepped into the room. Just as she made a move to call out to the woman once more, a familiar voice- one she hadn't heard so close in _years_ \- echoed in the foyer.

"Vanya?" Heels clacked against the wooden staircase, Vanya turning to face her sister, "You're actually _here_." Allison actually sounded relieved, and Vanya nodded in response.

"Hey, Allison." She greeted softly.

"Hey, sis."

A somber moment passed between the duo, Vanya shifting unsurely as Allison approached her. Halyn watched silently from the doorway as Vanya fidgeted awkwardly, obviously not knowing what to do in the given situation. Her sister wasn't deterred by this action, and with a soft chuckle, she embraced Vanya.

The hug was short lived, but one Vanya appreciated regardless, and as she pulled back from Allison, her gaze shifted to Halyn. She had watched the sister's embrace with a small smile, and when Allison noticed Vanya's gaze was over her shoulder, she turned.

"Halyn."

Allison's eyebrows shot upwards as she focused on Halyn, the latter suddenly freezing up at the attention. A sudden feeling of unease pooled in the pits of her stomach, and she bounced on her heels as Allison gaped at her, a million and one feelings battling within the actress.

After making a reappearance in the world of the living, Vanya had been the only one Halyn had any luck getting a hold of. Luthor was on the moon, while Diego and Klaus where god knows where. And while she tried to reach out to Allison, apparently _all_ famous actresses have uppity managers who _refuse_ to pass on a message from a long-lost sister-figure because, and I quote, "A _billion_ girls claim to be the missing Umbrella Academy girl _all the time_ just to get to Allison."

Halyn wasn't sure at the time if she should be flattered or _offended_ people tried to pass themselves off as her _all the time_.

The last member of their dysfunctional 'family' Halyn had yet to interact with was Juliet- but the Sioux girl struggled to find the courage to even face her childhood friend.

So, not only was this a funeral for Sir Hargreeves- a man that wasn't her father, yet somehow impacted her life significantly- but it was also a grand reveal that, _'hey, she was back_!'

"Uhm, hey, Allison." Halyn waved shyly at the taller girl.

Allison still seemed at a loss for words as she stared at the Sioux girl, blinking slowly. Halyn looked the same as she did the day they lost her all those years ago, and Allison was having a hard time processing her appearance as she stood before her. Just the sight of her caused a heartbreaking sense of nostalgia within the actress, and a whirlwind of excitement, relief, anger, and love tore through her.

"When did you- _how_ did you?" Her voice was soft and hesitant, laced with shock and disbelief.

Halyn shrugged, tucking her hands into her pockets as she toed at the floor shyly, "About six months ago." That answered the when part of her friend's question, but as for the how? Even Halyn didn't have an answer to _that_ question.

Allison hesitantly stepped towards Halyn. A million questions and thoughts raced through her mind, but she pushed them away to do one thing first.

Halyn suddenly found herself wrapped up in the taller girl's arms. Allison held the girl close, her grip tightening ever so slightly as if Halyn was going to go _poof_ and disappear from her life once more, and the Sioux girl could've _sworn_ she felt wet droplets on her shoulder.

Melting into the hug after a few seconds, Halyn's eyes slipped shut at the contact. Allison had been one of her closest friends at the academy, and she had missed the girl _immensely_. Watching her success from afar made Halyn proud, but it also hurt knowing she couldn't talk to her friend.

Eventually- after who knows how long- the two pulled away. Allison's hands still gripped Halyn's shoulders, and she smiled fondly down at the now shorter girl, "I'm-" She took in a shaky breath, corners of her lips tweaking upwards, "I'm just so glad to _see_ you."

A warm feeling spread across Halyn's chest, the worry of facing her closest friends after basically being _gone_ all these years washing away as Allison smiled warmly at her, "I missed you too, Allison."

Allison opened her mouth to say something- or ask something- more, but instead, Diego's voice wafted into the foyer, "You don't _belong_ here." His voice was clipped as he brushed past the three girls, barely paying them any mind, "Not after what you _did_." It was obvious his statement was aimed at Vanya, and Allison dropped her hands to turn and glare at him.

"You _seriously_ gonna do this _today_?" She shoved her hands in her pockets, and Halyn moved to place a hand on Vanya's shoulder as the self-conscious girl curled in on herself. She looked like a kicked puppy, and the Sioux girl bristled.

"Good to see you haven't changed, _dickwad_." Halyn called out to Diego's retreating form. Allison tossed the shorter girl a look that said, ' _cut it out_ ', but she ignored it in favor of glaring at the passive aggressive man's back.

The taunt caused Diego to suddenly freeze on the staircase, as a voice he hadn't heard in _years_ flittered across his eardrums. He slowly turned around, eyes widening ever so slightly as they landed on the _living_ form of Halyn- who he somehow _missed_ when he passed by. She had a hand on Vanya's shoulder, a dark smirk stretched across her lips, and Diego was surprised at how _young_ she looked.

Not many people had the audacity to talk back to him like that and call him names, but it had been a staple of his and Halyn's relationship growing up. She didn't take his crap, and he didn't take her shit. Diego would never admit it to anyone, but he had actually _missed_ the Sioux girl.

Though his face said otherwise.

"Halyn," The name felt foreign on his tongue, "Welcome back to the land of the living." His tone was dry, and Halyn honestly didn't expect much of a greeting from the vigilante. She merely lifted an amused brow at his statement, not at all surprised when he turned back around to finish retreating up the stairs without another word.

Diego had never really been one for affection.

"You've got to be kidding me." Allison muttered under her breath. One of their fellow _Umbrella Academy_ members had returned after _years_ and _that_ was his response? The actress looked at Halyn expectantly, but when she only got a shrug out of the girl, Allison rolled her eyes and called out to her brother, "Way to dress for the occasion, by the way!"

"At least I'm wearing _black_."

Halyn snorted at Diego's snide retort, and Allison elbowed her gently, a subtle hint to _not encourage him_. Vanya glanced at the two unsurely before turning to make her way to the door. An overwhelming feeling of _unwelcomeness_ washed over her, and she just had to _get out_ , "You know what? I- maybe he's _right_. And I shouldn't-"

" _Forget_ about him." Allison interrupted. A reassuring smile settled on her perfect lips, "He's being a-" She glanced at Halyn, smile faltering for a second before she rolled her eyes and faced her sister, "A _dickwad_ , as Halyn so eloquently put it." The younger appearing girl grinned up at her taller friend, but Vanya still didn't seem so sure. Allison's face took on a more serious expression, "I'm glad you're here. _Both_ of you."

Vanya glanced down at her feet shyly, still fidgeting, before looking back to her sister once more. A hesitant smile pulled at her lips, and she nodded her head, a voiceless statement that said ' _okay, I'll stay_ '.

Allison smiled warmly. She still had _a lot_ of questions in regard to Halyn's sudden reappearance, but for the time being, she was content that her two _sisters_ were here beside her- though they were still down one Juliet, who Allison knew would be fashionably late with doughnuts from Griddy's. Regardless, a comfortable feeling of familiarity eased away some of the actresses worries in regard to the days upcoming events, and she basked in it.

It was important to focus on the positive things- such as the fact her family was gathered back together again.

* * *

The upstairs of the Umbrella Academy was just as eerie as the downstairs- maybe more so if Halyn was being honest. It appeared as if Sir Hargreeves didn't believe in adequate lighting, but rather he believed in lighting that would set a _mysterious_ mood, and the upstairs of the academy sure fit that vibe. Lights were either dimmed or just straight up didn't exist, and eerie shadows flickered on the walls.

Halyn didn't remember the academy being so _dark_.

While Vanya had wandered off to reminisce on her own, Allison had gestured to Halyn to follow her upstairs. She presumed it was to catch up or something, and she felt the palms of her hands go sweaty at the idea of _talking about_ what she had endured for all those years. It was a subject she had yet to disclose to anyone yet, and the only person she wanted to talk to about it was _gone_ , and it didn't seem like they were returning anytime soon.

The two strolled past various rooms, and Halyn found her eyes staring into each other with curiosity. Most were empty, as Sir Hargreeves had a mansion built for dozens of people, yet only twelve- and Pogo- lived here at one time. She had always been curious as to why the building was so large, but her curiosity was always shot down as _unimportant_ , and thus she never got an answer.

Halyn wasn't sure if Allison was waiting for the younger girl to start talking or not, but they continued on in silence as the actress lead the duo down one of the halls. They crossed through an opening, one that looked down into the living space below, and the familiar voice of Vanya wafted upwards, her words causing Halyn to freeze in her tracks.

"How long has it been since Five disappeared?"

Allison, upon realizing she no longer had a companion, paused. She turned around, finding Halyn standing next to the railing, silently watching the scene below her. Allison opened her voice to call out to the Sioux girl, but she hesitated as Pogo spoke.

"It's been twelve years, four months, and fourteen days. Your father _insisted_ I keep track."

Halyn's hands clutched the wooden railing before her like a lifeline, knuckles going white as she stood there, breath suddenly shortening. Hot flashes of tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and she stared _right_ into Five's painted eyes. If Five had been gone that long, then that meant-

_Eleven years, ten months, and twenty-two days was how long Halyn had been_ trapped.

Wood began to creep up her arms as she dissociated. Every time she _thought_ about that damn number, panic would rise up within her. Her fear became palpable once more, and when comparing how long she was gone to how long it's been since Five disappeared, Halyn wanted to _throw up_.

It was hard to believe she had been gone for over a _decade_.

_A soft beeping noise was the first thing Halyn registered as she slowly woke. It was constant and even, and it called out to the girl. Her eyes flickered, and suddenly the beeping began to pick up in pace, tone pitching in volume as consciousness consumed Halyn._

_"Ah, Number Four, you are awake."_

_The voice of someone Halyn_ never _wanted to hear from again called out to her._

_Sir Reginald Hargreeves stood at the bedside of Halyn, his signature monocle glinting ominously in the grim light of the infirmary. An alert had gone off in his office about a change in heart rate from the unconscious girl, and he could only assume it meant Number Four was waking up, so he set off for the infirmary, Pogo and Grace on his heels._

_Halyn shifted, her body_ screaming _at her from lack of use. Everything felt too stiff, as if her body was_ stone _, and it was an uncomfortable feeling._

_"W-what h-happened?" She managed to choke out, voice barely above a timid whisper. It was dry and achy, and it hurt to talk._

_Lifting an irritated brow, Sir Hargreeves shifted to the side as Grace offered the young girl a glass of water. His next reply was short, and Halyn didn't like the disappointment in his voice, "You let your powers get the better of you."_

_Halyn stared up at him blankly, barely registering as Grace gently pulled the IV out of her. She had sucked down the water she had been offered, and it was Pogo this time who went to get her some more. Before he left however, the kind old ape flashed the girl a deeply sympathetic look. It made Halyn uncomfortable._

_Her mind was fuzzy at best, and she was having a hard time putting two and two together. It hurt to think about anything before her just now waking up, and Halyn's lips pursed ever so slightly._

_When she didn't speak anymore, and instead continued to stare up at Sir Hargreeves with an empty expression, he took that as his cue to continue speaking. A look of disappointment still contorted his elderly features- Halyn didn't remember him looking so_ old _\- and it merged with a look of irritation._

_"The year is 2018, Number Four, specifically November the 12th. Pogo, tell her how_ long _its been."_

_Pogo had reappeared as Halyn processed Sir Hargreeves words, and she felt her throat constricting. The heart monitor she was hooked up to began to beep louder and more rapidly as a feeling of dread spread throughout the Sioux girl. Their ape companion gently handed the glass back to Halyn, and with a sorrowful look and a deep sigh, he complied with his master's wishes, "Yes sir." He faced the ever distraught Halyn, holding his cane close like a crutch._

_"Miss Halyn, it has been eleven years, four months, and ten days since you had become entrapped in stone."_

_And that's when it all came flooding back to Halyn._

"Halyn?" Allison called out cautiously, Vanya and Pogo's conversation moving forward below. When the girl didn't answer, she stepped closer to her, "Are you okay?" The actress reached out, placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

The touch seemed to snap Halyn out of whatever trance she had been pulled into, and when she glanced up at Allison, she pushed her tears away, "I'm _fine_." _Liar_. Her hands returned to normal.

Allison's eyes narrowed, "Okay?" She obviously didn't believe Halyn, but whereas the Sioux teen could get people to open up with a stupid _penny_ , the actress had a harder time getting through to people. But when she glanced over at Five's shrine above the fireplace- the object of Halyn's attention- something clicked, "You miss him."

Halyn furrowed her brows, a soft 'who' leaving her lips before she followed Allison's gaze back to Five's painting and she realized what the actress was referring to. She swallowed the thick lump in her throat. Though not what she had been on her mind just then, Halyn nodded her head as the hole in her heart Five's disappearance left ached, "More than I care to admit." She confessed lowly.

Allison squeezed Halyn's shoulder, "We all miss him."

All Halyn could do was continue to nod her head, lest she start crying again or something. Just as Pogo mentioned something about peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches, the Sioux girl pulled herself away from the railing and walked off. Allison spared one last look at Five's painting, concern for her brother's whereabouts evident in her eyes, before she turned to follow after Halyn.

_Where are you Five?_

* * *

With some slight resistance, the door to Sir Hargreeves private office slid open, revealing the pristine contents within. Allison peered inward first, a melancholic expression toying with her pretty features, and Halyn reluctantly followed the actress inside the office. She wasn't sure why Allison had chosen this room of all places to enter, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

Halyn glanced around the once forbidden room, studying the contents with mild curiosity. This room had always been off limits to the academy children, and growing up, Halyn could only remember getting sneak peaks into the room every now and then.

_Grace lined the children up behind the pocket door that lead to Sir Hargreeves office. Halyn fidgeted in her spot beside Five, and he elbowed her softly as she bumped into him. She rolled her eyes, a frown on her face as Grace cheerily looked upon the children._

_"Oh, Klaus." She murmured sweetly, reaching forward to fix up said boy's pajama top. The top buttons were off, and it looked a bit wrinkled. Grace quickly fixed him up, Klaus smiling brightly up at her, before she did one more quick sweep over the children._

_Satisfied that they were presentable, Grace turned and knocked on the office door. She received no response, yet her smile never faltered. The motherly robot simply slipped into the room, smile still ever so cheery, as she went to speak with Sir Hargreeves._

_Halyn kicked at the floor, the dark expression on her face a sharp contrast from her normally cheery personality, "This is stupid." She muttered under her breath. Every now and then, Grace insisted on the children saying goodnight to their 'father'- or Sir Hargreeves as Halyn would forever know him as._

_It may have been a mouthful, but Halyn_ had _a real father- even if he did give her up to Sir Hargreeves._

_"You're stupid." Five shot back. He knew Halyn wasn't particularly fond of his father, and didn't view him as such either, but Sir Hargreeves was the only father figure he had ever known, and in his own way, Five_ did _care about him._

_Halyn opened her mouth to say something back to the boy beside her, but she caught Luthor's stern look. Shutting her mouth, she plastered on the fakest smile she could muster, which earned a glare from Number One himself and a smirk from Five._

_The door to the office suddenly slid open, and the children righted themselves. Grace beamed proudly at her children as she stepped to the side once they were in full view of Sir Hargreeves. Halyn watched from the back as her friends all smiled at their father, and detest churned in her stomach as the man of their affection continued to ignore his children._

_Grace fidgeted awkwardly as Sir Hargreeves continued to write at his desk, purposefully ignoring the gathered children before him in favor of his work. Glancing from the busy man to the upset children, Grace wrung her hands together._

_"Okay!" She suddenly spoke, stepping before the children and ushering them away, "Time for bed now, kids. Come along now." The children hesitated, Halyn included, and Grace continued to steer them away, "Come along now."_

_Five rolled his eyes, jaw clenched as he turned to walk away. Halyn placed a hand on his shoulder, doing her best to comfort her best friend, but he brushed her hand off. It fell to her side, and she just barely caught his dejected look._

_The rest of the Hargreeves filed out, until it was only Allison left in the doorway. She looked annoyed, hurt even, and Halyn watched her sadly._

_Grace wrapped her arms around Allison, aiming to steer the young girl away, "Come along now, Allison, your father's busy." She tried to keep a chipper tone as she addressed the dejected girl._

_Allison rolled her shoulders, effectively brushing Grace's arms off of her, "He's_ always _busy." She scoffed darkly, not bothering to hide her irritation. Halyn was sure Sir Hargreeves heard her, but he just continued to write in his stupid journal._

_Halyn felt for her friend, and when Allison passed her by, she tossed her own glare Sir Hargreeves way. She was certain he couldn't see it, but it still made her feel better, "Some father." She muttered under her breath._

_"Halyn," Grace spoke, tone a weird mixture of scolding and soothing, "It's time for bed for you as well." And with that, the motherly robot ushered the last of the children away, sparing one final, concerned glance at the man writing behind the desk._

It was intimidating being in Sir Hargreeves office- that much Halyn was certain of. The room was both cluttered and yet organized at the same time, something only Sir Hargreeves himself could somehow achieve. The painting of him that hung behind his desk was grim, and Halyn felt as though he was staring into her soul. She could _feel_ his disappointment in her, and though he was gone, the feeling sent a shiver down her spine.

"Where's the cash?"

Allison and Halyn shared a look as the grand desk rattled, drawers clattering. The two stepped towards the desk to check it out, the actress taking point as she strode towards it at a faster pace. She pursed her lips and leaned over the desk, the desk chair moving as whoever was rummaging around bumped it.

"Klaus?" Allison called out, and Halyn's interest was piqued. Her and Klaus had always been semi-close, "What are you doing in here?"

A scruffy head of hair appeared from beneath the desk, looking rather disoriented. Klaus's eyes were unfocused, and it took him a few seconds to register the girl before him, "Oh, Allison!" With an airy voice, he slowly picked himself up from the ground, "Is that _you_?"

Bemusement at her brother's antics danced across Allison's features, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Klaus stood up full. He was wearing a long coat lined with fur, a purple boa draped lazily around his neck. Leather pants adorned his legs, a mesh shirt showing off his stomach. The outfit wasn't exactly what Halyn was expecting from the necromancer- but then again, it had been eleven years since she had seen the boy.

Time tended to change _a lot_ of things.

"Hey, come here." Klaus pulled his sister into a hug, Allison giving in with a small smile, "Long time. _Too_ long." He pulled away with a lazy smile, and Halyn shifted closer. Her movement caught the not-totally-coherent boy's attention, and his expression brightened significantly when his eyes landed upon her.

"Is that?" Klaus glanced between Halyn and Allison, disbelief evident on his face. When Allison nodded, silently confirming that _yes_ she could _also_ see Halyn, he beamed, "Oh, little Halyn!"

Halyn held her arms open, a coy grin on her lips, "Hey, Klausy." The necromancer pushed past Allison and fell into the shorter girl's arms. Klaus's arms tightened around her waist, Halyn's curling around his neck, and he lifted her upwards.

That proved to _not_ be a good idea, as Klaus wasn't totally there nor prepared to lift her weight. The two stumbled into Sir Hargreeves desk, Halyn laughing as she heard a few things tumble roughly to the ground below. The two paid the stuff no mind, and she patted Klaus's back. He pulled away, hazel eyes staring into her own brown, a lazy grin on his face.

"I _knew_ you weren't dead!" Halyn giggled at Klaus's declaration, and he tilted his head towards Allison, who watched the two affectionately, "Didn't I, Allison?" He drawled.

She nodded her head, softly grinning, "Yeah, you did, Klaus."

Halyn swallowed thickly as Klaus faced her again, her smile fading away. Klaus didn't notice the change in her attitude, however, and he smiled wistfully at her, "Yeah, when you… _Medusa'd_ yourself-" Medusa'd? The Sioux girl frowned. That's what they were calling it? "-everyone seemed to think you were dead or something. I tried to conjure you but-" As Klaus continued to prattle on, Halyn glanced over at Allison. Her soft smile had shifted into a glare at her brother, and Halyn felt her heart sink at his words.

She knew Klaus meant well, and he wasn't totally himself right now, but she had never really thought about how her entrapment _affected_ the rest of the Umbrella Academy. The experience had been harrowing for herself, but seeing as she had become trapped soon after Five disappeared, she couldn't imagine the _pain_ her friends felt.

"Klaus!" Allison called out, voice a bit clipped. Klaus immediately stopped talking to face the actress.

"Yes, dear?"

_It was good to know somethings hadn't changed_.

"You never answered my question; why are you in here?"

Klaus faced Halyn once more, and she quirked a brow at the loving smile on his face, "Oh, Halyn." He pressed sloppy kisses to both her cheeks, the Sioux girl squealing at the contact before shoving the boy away. As she wiped her cheeks, Klaus pressed his hands over his heart, "It is _so good_ to see you." Another fond smile was aimed her way, and Allison looked ready yell at the necromancer once more before he faced her, "I was actually hoping to see you!" He pointed a lazy finger at the actress.

"Really?" Allison quirked a brow. It didn't exactly answer her question, but she supposed she shouldn't have expected too much from Klaus.

"Yeah, yeah!" Klaus staggered over to the actress, firmly placing himself before her, "I, wah, uh, I wanted to get your autograph." His voice pitched upwards, hands moving to sit under his chin as he smiled innocently up at Allison, "Add it to my _collection~_!"

Allison rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that graced her lips, and Halyn laughed. It was short lived, however, as Allison noticed the white medical band that adorned Klaus's wrist, "Just out of rehab?" She questioned, an air of accusation to it.

Halyn had heard from Vanya that Klaus's drug addiction had severely worsened, and he had spent the past few years- well, decade even- in and out of various rehabs. It hurt to see Klaus disregard his body so, and hear about how he basically _tossed_ his life away, but she also remembered _why_ he felt the need to distract himself so wholly.

_Halyn's nose crinkled in disgust as Klaus blew out a thick stream of smoke. The smell was nauseating, and it was the last thing she wanted in her bedroom. Klaus smiled brightly at the girl before him, mind already feeling the effects of the drugs he was smoking, and he was daft to the annoyance his drug habit brought the girl before him._

_"Halyn!"_

_"What do you want, Klaus?"_

_"I'm feeling a little…_ snack-y _." He patted his stomach for emphasis, "Got anything good in stock?"_

_Halyn quirked a brow, a cherry dum-dum hanging from her mouth. It wasn't a secret that she had a candy stash in her bedroom- one who's location was frequently changed due to a certain_ teleporter _\- and the siblings would often trade her goods or other favors for a pick at her sweets._

_"And what do you have to offer today, Klaus?"_

_The necromancer took a hit of his joint, mind further becoming frazzled. Klaus had the decency to look the other direction as he blew the smoke outwards, and he looked contemplative for a moment._

_Klaus then held his joint outwards for Halyn, "Eh?" He already knew she wouldn't accept it._

_The Sioux girl looked from the blunt and back to Klaus, an unamused brow quirked, "Is that all you got?"_

_"Well, yeah?" He frowned, "I spent every last penny on it." Klaus did his best to look pitiful and sorry, brown eyes hazy and wide._

_The look worked on Halyn and, with a heavy sigh, she rolled her eyes before stepping backwards. Klaus pulled his joint back, taking another hit of it, and Halyn spoke, "If I give you some candy, will you leave me alone?"_

_"Absolutely!"_

_"One second."_

_Halyn disappeared into her room, shutting the door on Klaus before retrieving her stash. She dug through it for a few of Klaus's favorite things- mainly chocolate items- and turned to place her stash back in its hiding spot._

_"Care to share your goods?"_

_Halyn scowled, "Damn it, Five!" He was suddenly perched on her bed, legs crossed and sporting his pajamas. Five's eyes were wide with innocence, but Halyn knew he was anything_ but. _She tossed the grinning boy a glare, irked that yet_ another _hiding spot of hers had been compromised._

I really need to put a bell on him. _She thought to herself. Without another word, she reached back into her stash. Halyn grabbed a bag of sour candies before she turned and chucked them at Five's head. The teleporter caught them with ease, smile never faltering, and he winked at Halyn before disappearing in a blink._

_Pinching the bridge of her nose and internally cursing Klaus's munchies, she gathered up the sweets she had snagged for him. Pulling open the door, she wasn't surprised to see Klaus even_ more _out of it. Halyn shoved the sweets into his hands, the necromancer blinking before chirping, "Danke!"_

_Klaus turned to leave, joint hanging loosely from his mouth as he waved at her with a hand full of treats. She stared at him before calling out._

_"I still don't understand_ how _you can do that stuff, Klaus."_

_His reply was almost instant._

_"Trust me, honey, if you saw half the shit I did,_ you'd _be high every chance you got, too."_

_And she best believed him._

"No, no. No, no, no, no." Klaus denied, pulling his hand away from Allison. He studied the medical band for a moment, and Halyn watched as he stepped behind Sir Hargreeves desk, "No. I'm done- done with all that!" He sighed, "I just came down her to _prove_ to myself that the old man was _really_ gone." Klaus's tone flared at the end, a hint of drama in it. Allison looked at him in disbelief, and Halyn snickered as he feigned being choked up. "And he is!" Klaus suddenly clapped, voice pitching upwards. "He's _dead_. Yeah!" He cheered. Allison couldn't help the smile on her face.

It may have been morbid, but they were all better off without Sir Hargreeves in their life.

"You know how I know?" Halyn quirked a brow as Klaus carried on. He glanced from Allison to the Sioux girl, "Because if he were _alive_ , not _one_ of us would be allowed to step _foot_ in this room." Klaus emphasized the last few words with a point, face looking finite, and Allison glanced away, "He was _always_ in here, our _whole_ childhood, plotting his next _torment_ , right?"

Halyn snorted in agreement and Klaus tossed himself into Sir Hargreeves chair. He lazily kicked his feet up onto the desk, not caring about the papers that littered it. Allison studied a letter she pulled from a book on the desk, and Halyn found herself fiddling with a telescope.

As Allison dropped the letter back onto the desk, Halyn shoved her hands into her pockets, eyes shifting upwards towards Sir Hargreeves painting, "Ugh. Remember how he used to _look_ at us?" Her nose crinkled in disgust, "Always _scowling_."

It was true, the world's most _eccentric_ billionaire had no other emotion but _scowl_.

"Yeah, yeah!" Klaus laughed in agreeance, "That scowl?" He pointed towards the painting, directing Allison's attention to it, "Thank _Christ_ he's not our _real_ father so we couldn't inherit those _cold, dead eyes_!" To further his point, Klaus pulled his eyes open with his fingers, making them as wide as he could as he glanced between Halyn and Allison.

The look was _disgusting_ , and Halyn couldn't help but laugh at Klaus's childishness. It was refreshing to be around his strange humor, and she didn't bother to point out the fact that Sir Hargreeves was _not_ her father in any way, shape, or form.

" _Aaah_!" Klaus screamed with a laugh, Halyn snickering at the expression on his face. Allison shook her head with a light chuckle, and the necromancer turned his wide gaze to her, "Number Three," He imitated Sir Hargreeves, voice mocking as he faced Halyn, "Number Four-"

"Get out of his chair."

Halyn immediately ceased laughing as the _wet blanket_ of the Umbrella Academy stepped into the room. She turned around to face the newcomer, eyes widening as she took in the _huge_ form of Number One, Luther Hargreeves.

Evidently, she wasn't the _only_ one surprised by Luther's bulky appearance, "Oh, wow, Luther!" Klaus shifted in his seat, and Halyn fidgeted uncomfortably as Luther stared at her in surprise, "Wow, you really uh…" Klaus kept talking, not giving Halyn and Luther a chance for a reunion- not that there was necessarily going to be one.

Luther was a man of order, and when Halyn showed up and shuffled that order up- even if he _stayed_ Number One- he kind of held it against her.

_"Children, I want you all to meet Number Four."_

_Seven sets of eyes settled on the newcomer. Her dark hair was neatly braided into two pigtails, bangs pulled back with a handful of bobby pins. Dark brown eyes were full of unsureness, and she fidgeted uncomfortably at Sir Hargreeves side. The eccentric billionaire paid no mind to how uncomfortable the young girl was, and instead focused his cold gaze on his current children._

_The new girl was the same age as the others- six- and it was safe to assume she was just_ like them _. Why else would she be at the Academy?_

_Klaus looked back and forth between his siblings and the newcomer, clearly confused before he raised his hand. Sir Hargreeves turned his attention to him, "Number Six, do you have a question?"_

_Ben's brows furrowed at being called on, "No, I don't have a question? Klaus does." Klaus still held his hand in the air._

_"Number Seven, you were not given permission to speak."_

_Ben looked taken aback at being reprimanded, and the confusion was evident on his face as he shared a look with Klaus. Vanya blinked, and she glanced from her father to her brother and back again, unsure if that statement was aimed at her or not, "I- I do not understand?" Her voice was soft, and obviously just as confused as her siblings._

_"Same goes to you, Number Eight. I did not give you permission to speak." Vanya quickly nodded her head, making the connection that_ she _was Number Eight. She almost mumbled out an apology, but thought better of it and held it in._

_Luthor, obviously feeling the need to take charge of the situation, called out, "Father."_

_Sir Hargreeves glanced at him, "Number One?" Klaus still had his hand in the air._

_"I'm afraid we don't understand, sir. Who is Number Four?"_

_With an irritated sigh, Sir Hargreeves's hand clamped down firmly on the new girl's shoulder. She flinched slightly at the harsh contact, but with the way this man carried himself, the young girl didn't dare say anything, lest she be scolded herself. Through a tearful and confused goodbye, her parents had made her promise to be on her_ best _behaviour- and she was determined to do just that._

_Even if this was the last place on earth she wanted to be._

_"It's rather obvious, isn't it?" A cocky voice spoke. Sir Hargreeves eyed Number Five, not bothering to reprimand his son as he explained the situation before them, having easily figured it out, and all eyes snapped to him, "Klaus is now Number Six, Ben Number Seven, and Vanya Number Eight." Five pulled a hand out of his pocket and gestured at the new girl, a smirk toying at his lips, "_ She _is Number Four."_

_Something within her snapped, "_ She _is named Halyn,_ not _a number."_

_Five quirked a single brow as Number Four-_ Halyn _\- levelled him with a dark glare. His signature smirk still sat on his lips, hands shoved deep in his pockets, and his smirk only grew as she continued to glare at him. Despite being so young, his intelligence was beyond his years- and that just lead to an overly inflated ego._

_"Silence, Number Four." Sir Hargreeves spoke, voice even. Her glare fell as she glanced up at him, a feeling of intimidation replacing her annoyance before she dropped her gaze to the floor. Five almost felt sorry for the girl-_ almost _\- she had no idea what she was getting herself into._

_"Five is correct." A smug smirk danced on the boy's lips, his siblings rolling their eyes. He_ always _had to be right. "This," He pushed the new girl forward slightly, "is the new Number Four. Number Four is now Number Six, Number Six is now Number Seven, and Number Seven is now Number Eight." Sir Hargreeves confirmed Five's theory._

_Soft murmurs spread throughout the young kids, all but Five sharing perplexed glances. Diego rolled his eyes and nudged Juliet as if to say '_ what gives _?' while Klaus looked mildly sad at being renumbered. Meanwhile, Five's gaze was focused on Halyn. Her head was cocked to the side as she studied the siblings before her, and when she caught Five staring at her, she didn't break eye contact, even as his smirk continued to grow._

_"Quiet now, it is_ imperative _that you all quickly learn to_ adapt _when the status quo changes." Sir Hargreeves spoke to the children as if they were teenagers and not young kids, but it was his every intention to make them grow up fast and make them wise beyond their years._

_They needed to learn if they were going to survive._

_"Why didn't Five get a new number?" Klaus whined, his hand finally falling from the air._

_Sir Hargreeves straightened himself up, "That is not for you to worry about, Number Six."_

_"But I-"_

_"_ Number Six _." Their father's voice was harsh, and the tone caused all the children to tense up. Klaus's eyes widened and he immediately clamped his mouth shut, eyes falling to the floor, "This conversation is over. Do you understand?" There was a soft chorus of 'yeses' from the Hargreeves siblings- and Juliet-, and Sir Hargreeves jaw twitched, "I said: do you_ understand? _"_

_"Yes father!" All the children- minus Halyn- spoke together, each one suddenly at attention. She watched them with uncertainty, and an unnerved feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. She just wanted to go home._

_She wanted her_ mom _._

_"Good." Sir Hargreeves sniffed, "Now, you will all do well to make Number Four feel at home here."_

Halyn and Luther had never been that close growing up. They didn't necessarily hate each other or anything, and as Allison was one of her closest friends, the Sioux girl did her best to befriend him, they just had personalities that tended to clash growing up. Halyn had always been a bit more free-spirited and easy going, while Luther liked order and feeling superior- as being Sir Hargreeves favorite had _easily_ gone to his head.

Despite their lack of an actual relationship of sorts, Luther was still upset at her loss. And given the fact that he kept flashing his surprised gaze from Allison to Halyn, she wasn't sure who he was _more_ surprised to see- or what exactly he was feeling.

Klaus- bless his soul- was ignorant to the tense atmosphere, and just kept on speaking his mind as soon as the thoughts came to him, "You really _filled_ out over the years, huh?" Klaus flexed for emphasis, and even Allison looked surprised at his form.

"Klaus." Luther's tone was warning.

"Save the lecture." The necromancer held out a finger, "I was _already_ leaving." Halyn shifted awkwardly, finally meeting Luther's confused gaze, and Klaus pointed his fingers back and forth between Allison and Luthor, "You guys can, uh, _talk amongst_ yourselves." He chuckled softly, and as he rounded the desk, he latched onto Halyn's arm, "But I'm taking little miss Halyn with me!" He pouted and booped her nose, Halyn smacking his hand away with an annoyed sound, "We have _a lot_ of catching up to do~!" Klaus ended his sentence in a sing-song voice.

Klaus pulled Halyn along with him, making a beeline towards the door Luther had entered from. Before they could reach it, however, the bulky man gently grabbed Halyn's wrist.

"Halyn."

The Sioux girl looked up at him. Luther's mouth opened and closed, and he fumbled with words to say. Halyn knew words weren't his forte, so she just smiled up at him kindly, glancing at Allison out of the corner of her eye, "We can talk later, Luther." She glanced back up at him.

"I, uh, yeah…" He nodded, still at a loss for words, "Okay." Luther released the grip he had on her hand, and Klaus continued to pull the young girl with him.

They were almost to the doorframe when Luthor called out to them once more. This time though, his voice wasn't soft. It was accusatory, "Klaus."

Klaus gave a dramatic eyeroll, turning to face Luther with some extra flair, "Yes, _big_ brother?"

"Drop it."

"Ex- _squeeze_ me?"

Luther's eyes narrowed, and it was obvious he wasn't playing any games, "Do it. _Now_."

A stare down began between the two, Klaus glaring up at the taller man while Luther glared down at his necromancer brother. Halyn sighed heavily, sharing an annoyed look with Allison from across the way. When it came to stubbornness and defiantness, there was more than plenty to go around in the Hargreeves family.

Finally, before Halyn or Allison could intervene, Klaus relented, "All right. All _right_." He scowled at Luthor, giving Halyn an apologetic look before he dropped her arm and stormed melodramatically back towards Sir Hargreeves desk.

Klaus began to dig in his fur coats pockets, pulling out little trinkets from hidden places within the number. He allowed them to fall on the ground, not really caring as he glared at Luther, "It's just an _advance_ on our _inheritance_! That's _all_ it is!" With his pockets now empty, his glare shifted into a scowl as he walked back towards Halyn's side, "No need to get your _little panties_ in a bunch." As if to drive his point home, Klaus grabbed his crotch, voice sarcastic.

Halyn shook her head, bemused, and Luther just look exacerbated. He had been in the same room as Klaus for _five seconds_ and he was _already_ sick of him. And the feeling seemed to be mutual on Klaus's part.

"Come on, Halyn!" Klaus pouted, re-looping his arm with Halyn's and pulling her out of the office, "I can tell when I'm not _wanted_." The door shut with a hard _thunk_ behind the duo, leaving Luthor and Allison alone in Sir Hargreeves office.

Klaus's pace suddenly picked up, and he kept nervously looking over his shoulder as he pulled Halyn down the open hall. She finally dug her feet into the ground when they were practically _running_ , and Halyn tore her arm from Klaus's grasp.

"Klaus, what the hell?"

The jittery necromancer faced Halyn, eyes periodically glancing over her shoulder and towards the door they had just exited. Klaus seemed to think for a moment, an internal debate happening in his spacy mind, before he beamed at the girl before him, "Luther thinks he's _so smart_ ," He mocked, Halyn looking at him confused, "Well I showed _him_!" There was great excitement in his voice, and Halyn wasn't sure if she even wanted to _know_.

"Alright, Klaus." She snapped her fingers in his face, pulling his attention back to her, " _What_ are you talking about?"

Klaus began to reach into his pants, and Halyn regretted ever saying a single word to him. He fidgeted and danced about for a few seconds, until he _finally_ pulled free his prize- a golden-inlayed, ornate box that just _looked_ expensive.

"Nicked it from dad's office." Klaus looked rather proud of himself, but then a brief moment of panic flooded his body, and he faced Halyn, eyes wide, "You won't tell _big, bad_ Number One, will you?" The necromancer latched onto Halyn's shoulders, shaking her slightly and the girl laughed.

Maneuvering herself out of Klaus's grip, she shook her head, "No, Klaus, I _won't_ tell Luther."

"Good! Because _snitches get stitches_." He stated matter-of-factly, lips pursed comically, and his finger brushed against her nose. Halyn rolled her eyes and Klaus kissed his newfound treasure.

She grimaced, "Ew, that was just on your _ass_."

"Oh, honey, I'm _more than okay_ with kissing my own ass." Halyn snorted at his snide reply, not even the least bit shocked by it anymore. Klaus smiled sweetly at her, pulling her into another hug. This one was shorter than the last, and he pulled away after a few seconds, "I would _love love love_ to catch up but-" He held up the ornate box, giving it a brief shake, and Halyn wondered what was in it, "-I have some, _prior engagements_ to attend to. _Muah_!" He pressed yet _another_ sloppy kiss to the Sioux girl's cheek, but she just accepted her fate, before he darted off, obviously immensely proud of himself.

Halyn wasn't an idiot. She knew _exactly_ what Klaus was going to do with that box, but she just didn't _care_. Maybe it would've been the responsible thing to stop him so he didn't buy _more_ drugs, but on the flipside, her letting Klaus run off with Sir Hargreeves stuff was a way to stick it to the old man.

Plus, Klaus was his own person. When they were kids, he'd never really listen to her- or the others- about getting sober, and she figured nothing had really changed now. Halyn would just keep an extra eye on him for precaution.

"Klaus, what are you-" A voice Halyn hadn't heard in a _long time_ spoke, and the girl froze. She slowly turned towards the source, finding Klaus standing at the top of the stairs, and a stunned _Juliet_ beside him. The older woman's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as she gaped at the teen before her, her hand on Klaus's chest to keep him in place.

Halyn knew Juliet would be here today- I mean, why _wouldn't_ she be- but she hadn't been prepared for a reunion just yet. She figured she had more time to prepare, but that obviously wasn't the case as she fidgeted awkwardly.

"Klaus, I'm not _high_ off your second-hand smoke, am I?" Juliet's voice was shaky as she questioned the necromancer.

He turned, Juliet's hand falling from his chest, as he eyed her stunned expression, "Oh, _no_ ," Klaus drawled, following the woman's gaze to Halyn, "I'm fresh out of _drugs_ , honey. Halyn here is the _real_ deal." As if to prove his point, Klaus sauntered back up to the Sioux teen. She eyed him cautiously, immediately smacking his hands as he pinched her cheeks, "See?"

"Klaus." Halyn grumbled, and seeing Klaus interact with the girl, and actually _hearing_ her voice, had Juliet crumbling.

"Halyn." She breathed out, and before the teen could even react, she was swept up into a pair of arms. Halyn felt warm tears dampen her jacket, Juliet's chest shaking, and she immediately returned the hug.

"Hey, Jules."

Klaus swooned at the reunion, Halyn glaring at him over Juliet's shoulder, before he waggled his fingers, flashing his ' _good-bye_ ' tattoo before disappearing down the stairs. She rolled her eyes at his antics but brushed them away as Juliet continued to hold onto her.

The two had been almost inseparable when they were younger, as both were kind of 'outsiders' in the academy, and Halyn felt great comfort at being back in her friend's arms. She had missed her like crazy, and based on Juliet's reaction, she could tell she felt the same.

"I- I can't believe you're _back_." Juliet blubbered, pulling away from the teen. She kept her hands on Halyn's shoulders, a mild fear that if she let her _go_ of the girl she'd disappear, nipping at the back of her mind, but the Sioux girl didn't mind the contact.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Halyn felt her own tears prick at the corners of her eyes, and she buried herself in Juliet's chest once more. It was strange now, that her best friend was _physically_ fourteen years older than her, but she paid that thought little mind.

Juliet was still her best friend- and nothing would change that.

* * *

Halyn fidgeted uncomfortably from her spot on the couch next to Vanya, leg bouncing up and down at a rapid pace. The silence in the room was deafening, the only noise being the occasional crackle of the fire, and the clinking of bottles as Klaus fixed himself a drink. You could slice the tension in the room with a knife, and Halyn wasn't sure the last time the Hargreeves were _all_ in one room together.

But she'd place a good amount of money on the answer being a _long ass_ time.

Allison sat on a spare chair, sipping a glass of whiskey slowly. Diego sat closest to her in front of the fire, looking off into the distance as dramatic as always. Juliet sat on the couch closest to him, arms crossed as she leaned back in her seat, and Luther sat beside her.

Luther stood up from the couch opposite of Halyn and Vanya, eyes scanning over his gathered family and friends. His oversized coat did nothing to hide his large form, and Halyn watched as he squirmed under the attention of those gathered.

"Uhm… I guess we should get this started." He cleared his throat and gestured to no one in particular, "So, I figured we could have a sort of _memorial_ service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words at dad's favorite spot."

Allison looked confused, "Dad had a favorite spot?"

"You know, under the oak tree?" Luther tried to explain, but everyone just stared at him in confusion- all minus Halyn at least. Under the oak tree was a _very_ familiar location for her, but not for the same reasons as Luther, "We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?"

Juliet rolled her eyes, "Not all of us were his _favorite_ , spaceboy." Luther glared at the girl, and Diego chuckled at her snark. Halyn bit her lip to keep from laughing, shifting in her spot as Klaus rounded the couch.

"Will there be _refreshments_?" A joint loosely sat in his left hand, his right occupied by a glass of liquor and a trophy- where he got the trophy, Halyn had _no_ idea, "Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are _always_ a winner!"

Luthor stared at him, bewildered, and Halyn's lips quirked upwards, "What? No." He pointed to the joint, and Klaus took a drag of it, "And put that out. Dad didn't allow smoking in here."

"He also didn't allow _fun_ , but that didn't stop us." Halyn teased. Allison chuckled, and Luther glared at the young girl.

"Not helping." Halyn shrugged.

Klaus stepped towards the couch Vanya and Halyn were sitting on. He gestured to them to _scoot_ , and the two slid apart to make some space for the mentally distant man. Just as he went to sit down, however, Allison called out to him.

"Is that my _skirt_?"

"What?" Klaus looked over at his sister before nodding his head, "Oh, yeah, this?" The necromancer gestured to the black skirt he was sporting- and honestly pulling off- that reached his ankles, "I found it in your room. It's a little _dated,_ but it's very _breathy_ on the bits." He not so shyly gestured to the area his man parts sat, and Halyn smacked his hip.

That earned her a wink from the cheeky man, and he flopped onto the couch in the now open spot between Vanya and Halyn. He didn't really consider the open _drink_ in his hand, and some of the liquid spilled over the rim, "Oopsies." Klaus giggled, and Halyn reached over, pulling the drink from the necromancer before he could spill anymore.

Klaus didn't protest, instead taking another drag of his joint, looking Luther dead in the eyes as he did so. The bulky man flashed him an _are you serious_ look, and smoke billowed from Klaus's mouth slowly as his lips quirked upwards mockingly.

Halyn rolled her eyes at the necromancer's antics and took a light sip of the alcohol she stole from him. The liquid burned her throat- and _not_ in a good way- and she coughed, "What the hell is in this?" She turned to Klaus once her throat was cleared.

"Oh, you know, just some whiskey, a little bourbon and rum and-" Klaus pulled the drink back from Halyn, taking a deep sip. He shivered as the harsh liquid slid down his throat, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, "-ah, a little bit of vodka!"

"It's _disgusting_."

"That's life, sweetheart."

Luthor, looking as annoyed as ever, glared at the two and cut their conversation short, "Alright, _listen up_." Halyn pouted, and Klaus tossed an arm over her shoulder. She felt a fuzziness creep up in her mind, a warmth spreading in her chest as the alcohol- despite taking such a small sip- finally hit her. She never really had a high tolerance for the stuff.

"Oh, I'm _all ears_ , big guy."

"Klaus." Allison warned. The necromancer shrugged, mumbling something incoherent into his glass as he took another sip from it, enjoying the burn it gave him.

A vein throbbed in Luthor's forehead, fingers clenching at his sides, "There's still some important things that we need to discuss, alright?"

"Like what?" Diego finally spoke.

Luther glanced around at all of them, debating his next words carefully. In the end, he opted to just go for it, "Like the way he _died_."

Juliet rolled her eyes, Diego sighing in annoyance, "And here we _go_."

Halyn slouched back against the couch, arms crossed over her chest, and Vanya eyed her brother in confusion, "I don't understand. I thought they said it was a _heart attack_?"

"Yeah," Luther nodded, "according to the coroner."

"Pretty sure the coroner is the _medical_ expert, Luther." Juliet quipped, and when he glanced at her she shrugged, "Wouldn't _they_ know?"

"Theoretically."

"Theoretically?" Allison leaned forward in her seat, trying to gauge whether or not Luther was serious.

It wasn't lost on Luther that his family didn't seem to believe him, but the burly man didn't seem deterred by this fact as he carried on with his theory, "I'm just saying, at the very least, _something_ happened. The last time that I talked to dad, he sounded strange."

Klaus side-eyed Halyn, and she quirked a brow as he gargled his alcohol, "Oh, _quelle surprise_!"

The Sioux girl shook her head. She honestly wasn't quite sure what Luther was insinuating. It's hard for a strange man to sound _strange_ \- and Sir Hargreeves was, by all means, a _strange_ man. Who else would take in _nine_ , well eight really, superpowered children and _train_ them to be half-ass superheroes?

Yeah, _strange_ was the perfect word for him.

"Strange how?" Juliet decided to humor the burly man

"Well he- he sounded on _edge_ ," Luthor revealed with a shrug, once more glancing around at the people gathered, "told me I should be careful who I trust."

Diego shook his head, jaw clenched firmly, and he stood up from his chair, "Luther, he was a _paranoid_ , bitter old man who was starting to lose what was left of his marbles." His eyes were dark, and he internally pleaded with Luther to stop being a _paranoid_ idiot like their father was.

Luther stared his brother down, but Diego wouldn't fold so easily. They entered into a heated glare-off, and Juliet rolled her eyes before standing up. She pushed herself between the two men, Halyn watching with mild amusement as Diego immediately backed down as soon as he caught Juliet's eye.

The knife-wielder sat back in his chair with a huff, and Juliet stared up at Luther once more, "He was an _old man_ , Luther. Old men _die._ It's the circle of life."

"No," The burly man shook his head, rejecting her theory, "He must have _known_ something was going to happen." Luther turned to Klaus, who was fluctuating between smoking and drinking as he sat dazed on the couch, "Look, I know you don't _like_ to do it, but I need you to talk to dad."

Klaus scoffed and leaned forward, removing his arm from Halyn's shoulders. He took a deep drag of his joint, purposefully drawing out the inhalation to annoy his brother. When the smoke finished billowing from his mouth, Hayln using her hand to wave it away from her face, he spoke sarcastically, "I can't just _call_ dad in the afterlife and be like, 'dad, could you just stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a _quick_ call?'"

Luther's head tilted, eyebrows furrowed, and Halyn held back her snort at the imagery of Sir Hargreeves playing tennis with _Hitler_ , "Since when? That's _your_ thing?"

Even Halyn, who had been gone for _years_ , knew Klaus wasn't big on the whole 'conjure the dead thing', despite that being his power. It was the reason he was… _Klaus_. The drugs, the drinking, it was to block his so called 'superpower'.

"I'm not in the right… frame of _mind_." His gestured vaguely to his head, and Halyn rolled her eyes as Luther looked at his brother, puzzled.

"He's high." Halyn supplied. Finally getting sick of the smoke from his joint, she reached forward, plucking the lung-cancer-in-a-stick from the necromancer's hand. The alcohol and whatever drugs he was on were obviously in effect, as he was slow to react to her theft. Halyn dropped the half-smoked joint into Klaus's drink, and he pouted.

"Hey, I was still _smoking_ that!" The Sioux girl shrugged, the rest of Klaus's siblings looking a bit annoyed, and he eyed his drink, now garnished with a burnt-out joint. Swirling it around some, Klaus said fuck it and took a sip, not minding the added smokey flavor.

"Klaus, _focus_."

The necromancer blinked owlishly up at Luther and lowered his drink, just now processing the rest of the conversation, "Oh, well, yeah. Halyn's _right_ of course. I mean-" He leaned back on the couch once more, using his drink to gesture pointedly at Luther, "how are you _not_ , listening to all this _nonsense_?"

"Well, sober up. This is _important_."

Sarcasm dripped from Klaus's tongue as he spoke, "Oh wow, I haven't thought of _that_ before. Just 'sober up, Klaus!'" The necromancer dropped the octave of his voice, mimicking Luthor's deep baritone. Halyn held a hand up to her mouth, stifling a laugh, and she could see the other's watch Klaus with a mixture of amused and annoyed expressions.

Luther's jaw twitched, but his brother wasn't done with his mini tirade. He smacked himself in the face, ping-ponging his cheeks back and forth in his hands, "Sober up, Klaus! _Sober up_!" His drunken and high movements came to a sudden halt and he leveled his brother with a sardonic gaze, "Oh, _darn_ , looks like I'm still _not_ sober! Who would've thought?"

"Are you done?" Luther questioned shortly, not acknowledging anything else he said.

"For the time being, yes." Klaus dropped back into the couch without any further fight.

Luther glared darkly at his brother before shaking his head and redirecting the conversation, "There's still the issue of the missing _monocle_."

"Who gives a shit about a _stupid_ monocle?" Diego sneered, exasperated.

"Exactly!" Luther agreed, and the knife-wielder blinked, clearly not expecting that response, "It's worthless. So, whoever took it, I think it was personal. Someone _close_ to him. Someone with a _grudge_."

The accusation was _strong_ in his voice, and Halyn's eyes narrowed. Juliet voiced the question, however, "Luther, just _what_ exactly are you getting at?"

"Isn't it obvious, Jules?" Diego called out, reaching out to pat the woman's arm, "He thinks _one of us_ killed dad."

There was a sharp silence that blanketed the Umbrella Academy alumni as they each soaked in Luther's blatant accusation. They stared up at him, a mixture of glares and heated looks boring into the burly man, and he fidgeted under their stares. Halyn scoffed, fingers thrumming against her arm, and she shook her head, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"You _do_?" Klaus breathed out, the satire obvious in his voice.

"How could you _think_ that?" Vanya- the quietest of the bunch- asked in surprise, betrayal evident in her eyes. Luther swallowed thickly, taking in the hurt and upset expressions of his family and friends.

It was such a far-fetched notion that _any one_ of them had the _capacity_ to kill Sir Hargreeves. Halyn may have hated the man with every fiber of her being, but she would never _murder_ him- she could never give him that satisfaction. And she trusted the others felt the same way. Halyn knew Luther had spent the past few years on the moon, but had his time in space really made him _that_ daft?

Diego suddenly stood up, pulling Juliet up with him. He patted his brother's chest sarcastically as he walked by, not bothering to hide his disdain, "Great job, Luther. Way to _lead_." The venom in his voice was strong, and Luther watched with conflicted eyes as the duo exited the room, Juliet not bothering to look at him.

"That's not- that's _not_ what I'm saying!" Luther tried to clarify, but the damage was already done.

"You're crazy, man." Klaus stood up from his seat, "You're crazy, _crazy_." The necromancer offered Halyn his hand, but she waved him off. Klaus shrugged, taking his drink, and skirt, and making his way out of the room.

"I'm not finished." Luther protested.

Klaus held up his drink, "Sorry, I'm just going to go murder _mom_. Be right back!"

"That's not what I was saying. I didn't-"

Halyn watched as, one by one, the rest of the Hargreeves poured out of the living room. Luther ran a hand through his short hair, desperately reaching for Allison as she passed him by. She glared at him, easily avoiding his grip, and taking her leave as well.

"Jeez, that went well."

"You think?" Halyn climbed to her feet, and Luther startled slightly. She folded her arms, quirking an expectant brow.

"Halyn I-" He swallowed, "I thought you left alongside the others."

"You thought wrong."

An awkward silence settled over the duo, and Halyn watched as Luther shifted uncomfortably. _Serves him right_. She thought, but she quickly pushed it aside. Luther could be hard-headed, sure. Whenever he got a certain idea in his mind, he sometimes tended to hyper fixate on it, letting it consume him until it boiled over- for better or for worse.

This time around, his idea was that someone from the Umbrella Academy _murdered_ Sir Hargreeves. And rolling with it wasn't his brightest idea.

But he was also fiercely loyal, to a degree it was almost _annoying_ , but it was also admirable. He had been the one closest to Sir Hargreeves, so Halyn could see why he would've been impacted by his death more than the others.

Halyn wasn't exactly sure what compelled her to stay- or even ask her next question- but as she reached into her pocket, hand brushing against a familiar cool material, she couldn't bring herself to leave. Not when Luther looked like a dejected puppy.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Luthor blinked and glanced over at the girl. She flipped a penny into the air, catching it with ease before tossing it his way. The coin fumbled clumsily in his hands as he caught it, the small penny looking out of place in his large mitts as it settled. He stared down at it for a moment before looking back at Halyn, who was staring at him keenly. Luther scoffed lightly, unsure of how to proceed, "You're still doing this?"

"Old habits die hard."

The bulky man sighed deeply, "Yeah, they really do."

"So," Halyn shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and shrugged, "You gonna answer my question or do I have to throw more pennies at you?"

Luther chuckled softly, and he was surprised at how _genuine_ it was- even if it was just a small laugh. It felt good to have some happy nostalgia grace his body. He sat back down on the couch and examined the penny. It was an old one, from 1962, slightly tarnished and damaged like himself. It seemed fitting.

"I spent _four years_ in space. Completely isolated, with dad as my only contact. He _died_ while I was up there." Luther's voice had gone soft, and Halyn was mildly surprised her penny trick had worked on him. If there was anyone immune to it, it was typically Luther- and Diego as well, but he was another story. She slipped into the open spot on the couch beside him, content with just letting him speak about whatever it was he was comfortable with, "I can't help but feel that if I was _here_ , that I could've done something?"

"And what could you have _done,_ Luther?" Halyn prodded gently, "He died of a _heart attack_."

"But what if it wasn't? Something about this doesn't feel right and I-"

Halyn squarely faced Luther and placed her hands on his hulking shoulders. The burly man stopped talking, and her hands felt tiny in comparison to his large frame, "Luther, _stop_. You've got Sir Har- your _father_ \- on such a high pedestal, that you feel _compelled_ to try and avenge his death- when it doesn't need avenging! You can't _really_ think anyone of us would _actually_ kill him, right?"

Luther sighed heavily after a minute's worth of silence, "No, I don't _actually_ think that." He ran a shaky hand through his short hair and rubbed the back of his neck, "but I've spent my whole _life_ believing I was _extraordinary,_ and for dad to die of something so… so _normal_? It's just hard to think that a heart attack is what took him, because if something so normal, so _human_ can take him, what about me? What about _us_?"

"Luther," Halyn dropped her hands, a kind smile on her lips, "We _are_ human. No matter how _extraordinary_ we may be, we are still _human_ through and through. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, I know, but…" Luther exhaled through his nose and shook his head, the words he wished to speak suddenly gone. Halyn eyed him curiously, and he glanced up at her, "but enough about me. I tried to find you in the courtyard when I first got back." He admitted softly, completely changing the subject.

Halyn had said they'd talk later, and this was definitely more _talk_ than she had imagined she'd get from the spaceman. She felt her heart speed up at the topic change, and she shrugged her shoulders, insecurity gnawing at her insides, "Yeah, well, here I am…"

Whereas Halyn liked being someone people could _talk_ to about whatever, she didn't do well when you flipped the roles on her. There was something about feeling like she was in _control_ that caused her to be at her best when listening versus feeling weak when someone was listening to her.

"What happened?"

_Isn't that the million dollar question?_

"I- I don't know." Halyn admitted flatly. And that was the honest truth. One minute she was trapped, consciousness floating aimlessly, and the next she was in the infirmary of the Umbrella Academy. How the two points connected, the Sioux girl wasn't sure she'd ever know. She glanced back at Luther, "I woke up in the infirmary six months ago looking like…" Halyn glanced down, gesturing vaguely to her sixteen-year old body, "like _this_ , and little to no memory of how I got there."

"You look the same as the day we lost you."

"So I've been told."

Sensing the end of the conversation, and the fact Halyn was growing increasingly more uncomfortable with the subject matter, Luther cut the conversation short, "If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're back." He patted her shoulder awkwardly, still unsure about affection himself, "It feels like a win, you know? Getting you back. We've lost so many people that it feels good to get someone _back_ for once."

Halyn smiled, ignoring the tears that pricked at the corners of her eyes. Her head settled on Luther's bulky arm, her small frame a stark contrast to his larger one, "Thanks, Luther." Gaze trailing over to Five's painting for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, she couldn't help but sigh, "Now, if only we could get _someone else_ back."

_If only she knew_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Told you an update would be rather quick~
> 
> Gonna give it about a week before posting the next part. Hopefully I can do something like an episode a month at the very minimum! At this rate, I think episode one should be three or four parts, but we'll see.
> 
> Thanks ya'll for the support so far~ 33
> 
> -SnowWolf22


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your average bank robbery, spoiled by a bunch of super powered teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Umbrella Academy is not mine. Please leave a review!

**The Umbrella Academy is not mine.**

* * *

**We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals**

**ii**

_"Oh, here we go_

_Feel it in my soul_

_Really mean it, mean it, so go_

_Gotta feel it, honey takes control_

_Really mean it, mean it"_

\- **THE WALKER** \-- The Fitz and the Tantrums

* * *

**Seventeen Years Ago**

_"In five, four, three, two..."_

**_THE CAPITAL WEST BANK WAS SURELY_ NOT _THE PLACE TO BE THAT DAY._** _Despite the fact the situation inside was on the brink of boiling over, crowds of people gathered around the blocked off exterior entrance to the bank, trying to catch a glimpse of the action. Police and SWAT vehicles, news vans, and camera crews were scattered throughout the area, each and everyone trying to make sense of the situation that was breaking down inside._

_"This is Jim Hellerman," A local reporter spoke to a camera, "Reporting live for Channel Two News, outside of the Capital West Bank at Main and Sixth. A group of heavily armed men stormed the bank not three hours ago and took an unknown number of hostages."_

_While onlookers and bystanders waited anxiously outside for any sort of sign from inside the bank, the attempted bank robbers tried to take control of the situation inside. A large number of hostages had been taken, anywhere from misfortunate bank goers to tellers and security themselves, and panic hovered in the air, uncertainty palpable. If the robbers didn't get what they wanted, what was going to happen to them?_

_"Hey, get them behind the counter!" A large man rounded a corner, clearly the leader of the rag tag thieves, as he gestured to his subordinates with his gun, a large phone pressed to his ear. The order was quickly executed, lest they further piss of their leader, and he lifted the phone to his ear, clearly in communication with the police, "Now you've put me in a position where I gotta do something I don't want to do. Hmm?" The man hung up the phone, clearly exasperated, and shouted in frustration, "Shit!" He shifted anxiously, a young African-American girl stepped up to him. She bounced on the balls of her heels innocently, watching as the other robbers rounded up the hostages._

_The leader did a double take when the saw the girl, who looked so calm and collected, as she just stood there. His brows furrowed as he took in her appearance. She sported a neatly pressed school uniform, but it was the_ domino mask _on her face that set off alarm bells in his head. Still, he treated her like any other hostage, "Hey, get back with the others."_

_The girl glanced up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye, "I heard a rumor."_

_"What?" The man looked annoyed, and her lips quirked upwards in a dangerous smirk, "What did you_ say _?"_

 _Allison tilted her head up as he leaned in closer to hear better. She cupped her hand over her mouth, almost as if she was telling him a_ secret _, and with confidence she spoke again, "I heard a rumor..._ that you shot your friend in the foot. _" The scowl melted off of the man's face, a dazed look overtaking his features as his eyes shifted white. The robber lost any control over his own body, Allison's command the only thing registering in his mind, and he lifted his gun to one of his masked goons._

 _"Hey, dude." The other robber started, clearly confused as he noticed their leader point a gun at him. His gun cocked, "What the_ hell _?" Shots were fired, the dazed man doing just what Allison had told him to do. His buddy fell to the ground in pain, his own gun going off and just missing the hostages that were cowering before him._

_The leader looked at his gun in confusion as his mind refocused._

_As the sound of gunfire reached the outside, people screamed and ducked. Police Officers tensed, clearly put off by the_ unknown _of what was happening inside, "We just heard shots from inside the bank." The reporter from earlier spoke, voice appearing more frazzled, "It's uncertain if any hostages have been harmed in that."_

 _"Up there!" A voice shouted, and all eyes turned to the top of the bank. A small figure darted across the roof, but no one could tell who-- or_ what _\-- it was._

_"There's some movement on the roof," Jim spoke to the camera, "possibly law enforcement."_

_Glass shattered and rained down on the bank occupants below, Luther falling from the ceiling with ease. It startled everyone, and he landed right on top of another robber. Luther was quick to pull him and the gunman to their feet, using his super strength to bash the man's face into the counter before throwing him across the room. The robber's scream was petrifying as he was thrown from the bank, right through a window and into the outside world._

_Bones shattering could be heard outside as he landed in an unconscious heap on the front steps, and the people outside startled from his surprising appearance, "Looks like one of the armed robbers as been thrown from the bank." Jim seemed perplexed at the scenario playing out before him, and the reporter in him_ needed _to know just_ what _was going on inside._

 _"Guns are for sissies!" Diego shouted as he raced into the room, two silver daggers poised and ready to throw in his hands, "_ Real _men throw knives!" The daggers slipped from his grip as he let them loose, sailing towards the leader of the operation, who was still standing beside Allison. They curved at the last second, however, and impaled another baddie, who then slumped to the ground with a groan._

 _Juliet came running in behind Diego, slipping in front of the boy as a gunman directed his gun towards the two children. She lifted her arms into the air, and the armed man suddenly cried out as he was lifted into the air. With his gun slipping from his grip, it clattered uselessly to the ground, and he continued to flounder in the air. His back suddenly slammed against the ceiling, and with wide eyes he stared at the_ drop _that laid before him. The gunman's stomach dropped as Juliet's arms dropped to her side, and the man fell through the air. He landed harshly on the ground with a sickening_ crack _, out for the count like the other's before him._

_The main area of the bank was now down to one gunman and the leader, the two panic-stricken as their perfect plan fell apart before their very eyes._

_A young Sioux girl stepped up to the last gunman, who was doing his best to keep the hostages in order. She bounced back and forth on her heels innocently, all the while sucking lazily on a dum-dum sucker, her hair neatly pulled into two braids. At noticing the young girl-- who was sporting the_ same _school uniform and domino masks as the kids who took out his comrades-- his gun snapped to her._

_He wasn't taking any chances._

_Halyn barely flinched, however, as she stared up at him innocuously, pulling her cherry dum-dum sucker from her lips, "Don't you know guns are_ dangerous _?"_

_The man didn't respond, and instead opened fire, barrel of his gun aimed straight at her head. A metallic sheen overtook the girl's young features, and the bullets bounced harmlessly off of her head, accompanied by little tink-ing noises as metal hit metal._

_The gun clicked, a sign it was out of bullets, and the man stared, horrified at Halyn before him. Her face returned to normal, a sickly-sweet smile adorning her lips, and she still held that_ stupid _dum-dum sucker._

 _"That tickled." The girl giggled childishly, the sound_ very _out of place given the current situation. It unnerved the gunman, who took a step back from Halyn. Her sweet smile turned dark, crunching down on her sweet treat before tossing the stick to the side. Panic bubbled up within the goon, and she surged forward._

 _Metallic hands_ ripped _the gun from the man's grip with ease, and he was surprised at the strength the small girl displayed. Halyn giggled again before snapping the gun with her bare hands, "There, danger thwarted!"_

 _"What are you--" The man was clearly petrified of the small girl before him-- as well as her_ comrades _. He tried to step away from the young girl, but he backed into a hostage. The hostage obviously felt no pity for the masked man, and she shoved him forward._

_The once gunman stumbled towards Halyn from the force, and the last thing he saw before his world went black was her metallic fist aimed right at his face. He slumped to the ground like a bag of potatoes, and Halyn shook her hand, obviously pleased with her work, as her hand returned back to normal flesh._

_"I've been in_ many _hostage situations like this, and it can escalate_ very _quickly." Jim explained to the camera. The uncertainty outside the bank continued to rise, the crowd growing more and more anxious at each passing second._

_The leader of the rag tag robbers climbed the teller counter in the middle of the room, his gun pointed at the schoolchildren before him fearfully. His hand shook as they swarmed him, and his gun bounced from kid to kid, "Get back, you freaks!"_

_"Hey, be careful up there, buddy!" Diego called out mockingly, a bright gin on his lips as the man shifted his attention to the knife-wielder, and Juliet leaned on his shoulder. Klaus beamed up at the man from the other side of his brother._

_"Get back now!"_

_Halyn joined in on the taunting, voice light and fluttery, "Yeah, we wouldn't want you to get_ hurt _now." Allison leaned up against her friend, her own taunting smile pulling at her lips._

_"Get back!" The man cried out again._

_"Or_ what _?" A boy popped out from nowhere, sitting cross-legged on the counter behind the frazzled leader. A smug smile toyed on his lips, and the man whipped his attention to the school boy. Just as he opened fire, Five disappeared from view, but it didn't stop the gunman from unloading every last bullet into the spot he had just been._

 _"Oh, I think you_ missed _him." Allison goaded, and the man blinked frantically at her. Juliet snickered at her friends side._

 _Whirling around, he tried to search for the teleporting boy, all the while keeping the_ freaks _surrounding him at bay. The air rippled behind him, a light whooshing noise alerting him to a new presence, and the leader whirled around._

_Five stood, arms crossed, behind him on the counter once more. Thinking he had the upper hand, the would-be robber whipped his hand around in an attempt to shoot the young boy. Instead of his handgun being in his grasp, a harmless stapler had taken its place._

_The stapler clicked, the leader whimpering, and Five eyed the office supply with mock interest, "Oh, that's one badass_ stapler _!" He mocked before slamming the stapler into the man's head. A large cut ripped across his bald head, and with a groan he twisted, falling off the counter and onto the floor unconscious._

_"Although there's been no activity for a few minutes, we're gonna stay live on location to make sure we don't miss anything."_

_With the main gunmen-- and leader-- now down for the count, the group of kids gathered before the entryway to the vault. Ben shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as he looked at his family with uncertainty, "Do we really have to do this?"_

_Halyn had pulled out another dum-dum sucker, this one green apple in flavor, and Five gave her a weird look as she popped it in her mouth. She offered him a butterscotch one-- one of his favorite flavors-- but he turned it down, and she shrugged. His loss._

_"Come on, Ben," Luther breathed out, "There's more guys in the vault."_

_Ben sighed heavily, ignoring the reassuring smile on Klaus's face, as he turned towards the glass down. Halyn made a mental note to offer him a strawberry dum-dum after-- she_ always _carried their favorite flavors on her-- and watched as the young boy apprehensively reached for the door, "I didn't sign up for this." He muttered to no one in particular._

_While Ben did his part, the hostages were freed by the rest of the kids. And as they frantically raced out of the Capital West Bank, screaming and obviously panicked, they were intercepted by police and EMS, who checked each and every one over, "Now we see the hostages. They-- they're free." Jim observed, "They're scared, clearly, but they do seem to be unharmed."_

_Horrified and pained screams echoed from within the bank as the horror that was innocent Ben took out the remaining robbers. Halyn slowly followed after the rest of her friends as they circled the door to the vault, waiting for the horror to be over. Blood and bodies slammed up against the hazy glass, and Halyn was glad she couldn't see the gory sight within the vault._

_The inhuman sounds and screeches made the Sioux girl's stomach churn, and she turned away from the gory scene before her. Suddenly losing her appetite for it, she tossed her half-eaten dum-dum sucker into the trash. Five glanced at Halyn, noting her nauseous expression, and pulled a hand from his pocket to lay it on her shoulder._

_Halyn remained with her back turned away from the horrors behind her, doing what she could to tune the inhuman noises out, and she pulled Five's hand from her shoulder. She clutched it in her own hands, playing with his fingers ever so slightly and tracing the lines his hands held. Five didn't mind the touch, even finding it a bit comforting, and he knew it was just a distraction technique for the girl. Halyn had a rather weak stomach, and she didn't do well with excessive gore._

_So, when Ben opened the door to vault, the horror inside him once more, Halyn had to swallow the bile that rose up in her throat at the sight of him covered in blood and chunks of the pour souls he demolished._

_"Can we go home now?"_

* * *

_Halyn followed the rest of the siblings out of the bank, a bright smile on her face. She had looped her arms through Juliet's and Five's, her two friends each sporting matching smiles. They emerged to a crowd of mixed feelings, cheers and perplexed questions reaching their young ears, and Halyn could respect that._

_After all, a punch of kids in school uniforms and domino masks_ is _a strange site._

_Five pulled away from Halyn to skip off ahead of the others. He slowed to a halt beside the man Luther had tossed from the building and kicked his leg. The man didn't move, and Halyn had to swallow her breakfast down at the vacant look and split skull the would-be robber had._

_Juliet noticed her friend's suddenly woozy expression, and she steered Halyn away from the deceased man. She kept her arm fully linked with the Sioux girls, and when they stopped to stand before the press and police, Klaus slipped in between Halyn and Five. Various sizes of grins and expressions danced on their faces as reporters called out question after question to the group, but none answered._

* * *

_The current members of the Umbrella Academy-- now wearing matching pea-coats and scarves to protect against the cool, winter air-- all stood proudly behind Sir Hargreeves. The eccentric man had joined his children on the steps of the bank, facing the press with a surprisingly gratified expression on his face. Though Halyn figured the look was more for_ him _bringing together these weird children than it was for what they had just accomplished._

 _"Our world is changing," Sir Hargreeves declared matter-of-factly. Cameras flashed and snapped pictures of the delighted and unconventional family, and the children soaked up the attention as he continued to address the press, "_ Has _changed. There are some among us; gifted with abilities far beyond the ordinary. I have adopted eight such children. I give you, the inaugural class of the Umbrella Academy!"_

_Sir Hargreeves stepped aside slightly, gesturing to the children behind him. Halyn felt her chest swell with pride, and her friends felt similarly as they posed for the press. Questions were launched the billionaire's way, and he nodded at a random reporter, accepting her question._

_"Mister Hargreeves, Mister Hargreeves! Channel Nine News. What happened to their parents?"_

_Sir Hargreeves sniffed, appearing indifferent to the question, "They were suitably_ compensated." _Halyn's beaming smile faltered at his response-- two of them_ still _had parents-- but she shoved the ill-feeling away._

_Now wasn't the time._

_Realizing they weren't going to get anymore of a response, another reporter shouted out, "Are you concerned about the welfare of the children?"_

_"Of course." Sir Hargreeves firmly stated, "as I am for the fate of the_ world _."_


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the prodigal son returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Umbrella Academy is not mine. Please leave a review!

**We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals**

**iii**

_"Your body may be gone, I'm gonna carry you in._

_In my head, in my heart, in my soul._

_And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both live again._

_Well I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Don't think so."_

_-_ **OCEAN BREATHES SALTY** \- Modest Mouse

* * *

 **THE** **ENTIRETY** **OF THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY ALUMNI** had fanned out, distancing themselves throughout the over sized building as much as they possibly could. Luther's accusation still hung over their heads like a loose threat, and their anger at their _leader_ was still intense. Their spaceboy had _a lot_ of apologizing to do if wanted to get in his family's good graces again.

Halyn had wandered into the courtyard after her talk with Luther, Diego having kicked her out of the living space when he found her in there by herself. She had feigned annoyance when she walked away and he plopped down on the couch, but in actuality, it was probably a good thing he kicked her out.

It was doing her mental state absolutely _no_ good to just sit there and stare at Five's painting.

The past few months she had spent at home on the reservation- back with her _true_ family- had lessened the pain his absence left within Halyn, but now that she was back in their childhood home, the pain was almost _excruciating._

Despite the Umbrella Academy being located in the center of the City, the courtyard always smelled nice and _fresh_. It was like the smog of the city couldn't touch this place, and Halyn inhaled deeply as she strolled through it. There was a gazebo in the center of the courtyard, but the care for it over the past years had been lacking, and it was dilapidated, looking ready to collapse if someone just so _looked_ at it wrong.

A cool breeze blew through the courtyard, a sharp reminder that it was _March_ , and Halyn shivered. She tugged her jacket tighter around her body, feeling as if the cool and gloomy weather was a perfect setting for Sir Hargreeves funeral.

After all, _he_ had been cool and gloomy their whole lives.

Halyn knew the courtyard like the back of her hand- as it had been one of her favorite places to go as a child- but she didn't get the same feeling of warmth and comfort being out here that she did as a child. The courtyard hadn't changed too much, but one of the biggest differences was the addition of a memorial to Ben- Number Seven.

Ben's death had hit the Umbrella Academy rather hard, Halyn had heard. Hard enough that it was the catalyst to them _falling apart_. Unlike her entrapment and Five's disappearance, Ben's death was more _permanent_. There was always hope Halyn and Five would return home one day and whelp, the former was here now.

But when you lose a third person- and one in such a gruesome way- it was hard to come back from that.

Stopping in front of his statue, Halyn peered up at Ben. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and she smiled melancholically at his forever young face, "Hey, Ben. It's been a while, huh?" A thoughtful expression flitted across her face, and she shoved her hands deep in her pockets.

_"Halyn, Halyn!" An out of breath Ben suddenly burst into the girl's bedroom, and she glanced up at him curiously from her bed, lazily chewing on a blue raspberry dum-dum, "Look what I've got!"_

_In an excited fashion, Ben held up high a new book. Halyn could barely read what the pristine cover said, as the young boy kept shaking it excitedly. Pulling herself up from her bed, she walked over to Ben to snatch the book._

_It looked brand new, and even had that new book smell to it. The cover was an off-white, and a picture of a grumpy looking man sat on the cover. Halyn glanced at it curiously, sucker rolling from one side of her mouth to the other as she thumbed at the pages of the book._

_The book was titled 'The Bet' and was a short story by Anton Chekhov. It had been translated from Russian to English and was apparently a discussion about whether death was better than life imprisonment. An ironic concept, an older Halyn would come to find, but at the time, she didn't pay it any mind._

_"It's for book club!" Ben smiled brightly, and Halyn nodded, a small smile on her lips._

_'Book Club' was an unofficial club Sir Hargreeves had allowed Ben, Halyn, and Juliet to start up. Halyn had wanted to include Vanya as well, but she was told the quiet girl didn't wish to partake- but that was words from the eccentric billionaire's mouth, and not Vanya's own, so she didn't exactly believe him._

_Five had originally tried to get in on book club when the three children had told the others about it, as he liked to be in on_ everything _, but he quickly found it to be beneath him. He would always claim he quit, but really, Halyn kicked him out as Five_ always _tried to make the books about himself. Klaus was invited to take Five's place, but then he started making blunts from the pages in their books, and he was effectively booted._

 _And speaking of books, Sir Hargreeves made all their book choices for them. He'd occasionally allow them a bit of input, but only to choose between books written by people of Homer's stature. No, he would_ never _allow_ his _children to read stories from books such as_ 'The Magic Tree House' _, or- heaven forbid- '_ Goosebumps' _._

 _If his children had a desire to read, they were going to read_ properly _._

_Halyn flipped through the book, it wasn't very long and of course lacked pictures, before handing it back to Ben. He held it close to his heart, clearly excited for it, and his dark eyes twinkled, "You going to start?" She asked him with a small smile. Ben nodded enthusiastically._

_Sir Hargreeves didn't believe in buying more than one_ copy _of a book- so the children were forced to share exactly_ one _copy amongst themselves. They tried their best to meet up to read together, but with their busy schedule and missions popping up at random, it proved fruitless sometimes. So instead, they rotated the book amongst themselves, each reading a chapter or two before passing it along to the next person. They got through books slower like this, but Halyn felt as if maybe this was purposeful on Sir Hargreeves part._

_Later on, when they had finally finished 'The Bet', Ben had asked Halyn what she would have chosen: death, or life imprisoned._

At the time, her foolish self had chosen imprisonment, as she felt living was still worthwhile, but looking back on it, Halyn no longer thought that was the right answer.

_Death._

Death was now her answer- but she didn't know if that'd be Ben's answer still. He, in a complete deviation from his normal naïve nature, had chosen death.

In the end, both had gotten the answers they chose.

And as Halyn stood before Ben's memorial, the irony wasn't lost on her. The one question on her mind, however, was: did Sir Hargreeves _know_ what was going to happen to the two? The book seemed like an odd choice at the time, but now that the pieces had fallen in place, it seemed like some sick sense of foreshadowing.

"I miss you, Ben." A deep sigh left the girl's lips, and she shook her head. She reached out, placing a hand on his statue. With a deep breath, the cool material moved up her arm, Halyn admiring the shine for a moment, before she pulled her hand back, and everything was normal again.

After another few moments of silence by Ben's memorial, Halyn pulled herself away. The cold was finally starting to get to her, and she tucked in on herself as she made her way towards the back entryway.

Just before she reentered the academy, however, her eyes fell on the oak tree Luther claimed to be Sir Hargreeves favorite spot. Against her better judgement, Halyn stepped closer to it. The tree itself was rather scraggly and unkempt, looking somewhat overgrown in a few spots. The stone bench before it haunted Halyn's nightmares, and it was cracked in a few different locations, green moss growing up one side of it.

Something shiny in the mud caught her attention, and when Halyn caught sight of the shiny _objects_ , her heart got caught in her throat.

 _Pennies_.

They looked worn and weathered, some as if they had spent _years_ in the outdoors- and Halyn was sure some of them had. She knelt down, pulling one from the mud and twisting it in her fingers. Halyn clutched it close and stood back up, mind unfocused.

A sudden wave of emotions hit the girl full force, nearly knocking the breath from her system, and she felt herself falling onto the stone bench. Halyn inhaled sharply, a pained memory _ripping_ across her mind and she held her head.

_The day was as ordinary as any other._

_After a morning of group training, Sir Hargreeves had sent the other children off while he started some one-on-one training. These sessions were Halyn's least favorite, as she_ despised _being alone with the eccentric man. She always got nervous being alone around him, and she was_ very _intimidated by him._

_To make matters worse, Sir Hargreeves had chosen today to work with Halyn- or Number Four, as he preferred to refer to her as. She had been slipping in training lately, and he could only attribute it to the loss of Number Five. But if she didn't learn to get her emotions under control, and put her powers first, then she could easily become a weak link in the Umbrella Academy._

_And Sir Hargreeves would_ not _allow that to happen._

 _"Number Four, you must_ focus _your powers. Feel the material you wish to become and let it_ consume _you." He was trying to get the girl to be_ fully _consumed by a material, as Halyn had so far only shown the ability to shift various parts of her body into a material, but not her whole self._

 _Halyn- who looked no older than she did now in the present- glanced down at her hands as she sat on the stone bench besides the elder man. Her hands were shaking so bad, and she couldn't make them_ stop _shaking. No matter how many times she tried to steady herself, she just couldn't. Her mental state had been severely compromised, and she didn't take to loss very well- especially as that loss took her best friend._

_Stone creeped up her body, but with a sharp inhalation it suddenly dissipated, the billionaire frowning at the regression._

_"Focus, Number Four." Sir Hargreeves chastised, "You must not let Five's disappearance_ rule _your life. Don't make his mistake and let your powers get the better of you._ Stay _in control." He kept pushing her, and pushing her, Halyn's mind growing more and more frazzled as the seconds ticked by until-_

_Enough._

Halyn snapped her eyes shut, shoving the memory away and leaping to her feet. In her daze, she hadn't realized her body had begun to shift itself, that wretched stone replacing her tan skin as it moved up her body. It immediately retreated as Halyn tuned back into the world around her, but not without leaving a tight feeling in her chest.

The pennies glinted in the lowlight of the evening sky, almost tauntingly, and Halyn was so close to just _screaming_. There was _no way_ she was going to let Sir Hargreeves continually _fuck_ with her mental state from the grave. The man had damaged her enough for one lifetime, and she couldn't give him the satisfaction of _still_ having that authority over her.

Glaring at the penny in her hands, she flipped it upwards before catching it, "Penny for your thoughts?" She voiced darkly to the open courtyard, a sarcastic chuckle escaping her lips, and she chucked the penny back into the earth.

An attempt was made on her part to walk back inside- she could suddenly hear the familiar beats of Tiffany's _"I Think We're Alone Now"_ \- but, as if answering her sardonic question, the world behind her ostentatiously erupted.

A blue hue bathed the courtyard, a harsh wind whipping through the small area and Halyn found her feet being knocked out from under her. She grunted as she landed roughly on the ground, hands grasping as the dirt, and a clap of thunder echoed in the empty space. The wind continued to howl, Halyn rolling over on the ground to stare up at the source of commotion.

Despite living a _very_ abnormal life, Halyn's mouth still dropped as she took in the glowing blue _vortex_ that swirled to life in the courtyard. A sudden hand was on her arm, and the Sioux girl looked up to see the rest of the Umbrella Academy alumni file out of the building, each wearing an equally shocked expression. Diego helped Halyn to her feet, pulling her away from the base of the ever growing maelstrom.

"What is it?" Vanya called out, hands curling around Halyn's arm as Diego moved to the front of the group.

"Don't get too close!" Allison warned her brother.

"Yeah, no _shit_." Diego sarcastically retorted but listed to his sister's concern regardless.

The anomaly continued to rage, warping, and twisting as it flickered in shades of blue. Electricity cracked loudly from within, and Halyn studied it intensely, a strange feeling of familiarity gnawing at the back of her mind. In the center of the vortex she could make out a scene of some sort, it consisting of a white picket fence and a parking lot, but the details were hazy still.

Attempting to get a closer look, she slipped from Vanya's grip. She couldn't get past Diego, however, who held an arm out to stop the younger girl. Halyn frowned up at him, but remained still as she clutched his arm.

"Looks like some sort of temporal anomaly," Luther shouted over the wind, finding himself at Diego's side, "Either that, or a miniature black hole. One of the two!"

"Pretty big _difference_ there, Paul Bunyan!" Diego quipped. Luther glared at him but was interrupted by Klaus's shouting.

"Out of the way!"

The necromancer pushed his way between Luther and Diego, Halyn stumbling to the side, Juliet catching her, as Klaus rushed towards the portal like the hero- _idiot_ \- he was. A fire extinguisher was held tightly in his hands, and he held it outwards as if it was a weapon.

"What are you-" Luther tried to ask his brother, but instead shut his mouth as he figured he was _not_ going to be getting an answer from the drunken man.

Ever the genius, Klaus took aim at the raging anomaly with his fire extinguisher. It sputtered to life for a moment before quickly dying, and the necromancer eyed it with irritation at his plan having been foiled. Without a second thought, however, he suddenly _chucked_ the extinguisher at the portal. It was merely absorbed, and rather lackluster Halyn had to admit.

"What was _that_ going to do?" Allison questioned her brother frantically.

Klaus sighed, genuinely unsure of things, "I don't know!" He threw his hands up in exasperation, "You got a _better_ idea?"

The anomaly suddenly rippled dangerously, flashing brightly with electricity and Luther pulled Klaus back towards the group.

"Woah, woah, woah! Everybody get behind _me_." The oversized man ordered, herding Klaus and the other's behind him and holding an arm out before the gathered people.

Diego stepped forward as well, mirroring Number One's actions, "Yeah, get behind _us_." He emphasized the last word, and Halyn rolled her eyes at his petty behavior.

"I vote for running, come on!" Klaus exclaimed over the wind. He tried to grab Halyn's arm to drag her inside with him, but she tore away from the man as a figure suddenly appeared in the anomaly.

The figure's face was contorted in anguish, a silent cry being absorbed by the vortex. Halyn's eyes widened as she realized it was a _man_. Her jaw went slack as the man suddenly morphed into a _teenager_ before their very eyes as he pushed through the vortex. Just as fast as the anomaly appeared, it dissipated, the world returning to normal.

The teenager once trapped in the vortex had been dropped unceremoniously to the ground, where he landed with a harsh thud. Halyn stood alongside the others, shock and curiosity etched across her features, and she leaned over Diego for a better look.

Their new companion shifted in the dirt, and Halyn felt her mouth go dry as a wave of familiarity washed over her- but did she dare get her hopes up? It seemed impossible that this figure could be _him_ , but crazier things had happened, right?

All disbelief was pushed from her mind, however, as he stood to his full height, and as he swept his perplexed gaze over the gathered Umbrella Academy alumni, Halyn's breath hitched. She would recognize those _green eyes_ anywhere.

 _It was him_.

"Does anyone else see little Number Five, or is that just me?" Klaus asked from the back, breaking the stunned silence.

"It's... it's _him_." Halyn breathed out a confirmation, the words helping cement in her mind that Five was _in fact_ standing before them. If she weren't still holding onto Diego's arm, she was _sure_ her legs would've given out from shock and disbelief.

_He was back. He was back. He was back._

A wide variety of emotions swirled and battled in the pits of Halyn's stomach, and her mind struggled to make sense of these new conflicting emotions. The sentimental part of her wanted to rush forward and _hug_ her missing best friend- hold him close to confirm that _yes_ he was actually real, but the pragmatic part of her refrained from doing just that. Five wasn't the most affectionate person around, though he once let Halyn get away with it more than others when they were younger, but there was a darkness in his green eyes as he stood before the Hargreeves and co, and the Sioux girl wasn't even sure if he could even be _considered_ her best friend still.

What Halyn was surprised to feel, however, was a sudden wave of anger. It crashed down on her like a tidal wave, sitting heavy in her mind as it consumed any happy feelings she once felt at Five's return. The relief in her had been corrupted, and as she stared at the perplexed boy before her, a sudden anxiety at the situation bubbled within her.

Things were bound to be different between the two, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

And he had left her- after promising _not_ to. That thought still stung, and resentment tainted the joy she may have felt at his return.

Five's gaze flickered over his family and friends, taking in their older figures. They each still carried characteristics of their younger selves, and it wasn't hard for the teleporter to suss out who was who as they stared at him in mass confusion. What Five hadn't been prepared for, however, was Halyn, and his gaze lingered on her, taking in her younger form.

She looked the same as the day he disappeared, and his heart panged for the simpler times he had left behind all those years ago- and the future that could've been had he _stayed_.

Halyn met his lingering gaze, Five trying to decipher the clashing emotions that swam within her brown eyes, but she found herself unable to maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds. Swallowing thickly, she pulled her eyes from Five to stare intently at the ground. He frowned at the motion, but quickly replaced the expression with a more neutral look before Klaus's words clicked, and he looked down at his hands- his _young_ hands.

The suit he was wearing was now at least two sizes too big, and it hung loosely off his lithe form, and Five was obviously _not_ happy with his newfound youth.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I wanted, but I felt like ending the chapter with Five reappearing was a good end point. I added a few extra scenes and flashbacks and stuff to lengthen the chapter some, but I didn't want to bombard you guys with too much fluff that didn't really add much to the plot. Besides for Five reappearing, this chapter was more so meant to show you guys Halyn and Ben's relationship since obviously it's a bit hard to develop with Ben not really being... alive lmao
> 
> You can expect the next chapter to be longer!
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support! Remember to leave a review!
> 
> -Rawwwrchel


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a funeral if there isn't a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Umbrella Academy is not mine. Please leave a review!

**We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals**

**iv**

_"I've not always been the best man or friend for you._

_But your love remains true._

_And I don't know why._

_You always seem to give me another try._

_So I'm going home._

_Back to the place where I belong._

_And where your love has always been enough for me."_

**\- HOME** \- Daughtry

* * *

 **AFTER MOVING PAST THE INITIAL SHOCK** of Five's reappearance- well, the _others_ may have moved past their initial shock, Halyn was still struggling to make sense of her conflicting emotions- the long-lost teleporter had made a beeline for the kitchen, muttering something about how he was hungry and could use some coffee, and everyone was quick to chase after him, desperate for answers of any sort.

Halyn had somehow gotten placed in a chair closest to Five, and she fidgeted awkwardly as he placed a cutting board down on the end of the dining table. At the opposite end, Klaus sat on the table, with Allison and Diego flanking either side of him. Vanya and Luther were sat in chairs in front of their siblings, with Halyn besides Vanya and Juliet leaning on Diego's side.

They all watched Five expectantly, waiting for answers, but the teen didn't seem like he was in any rush to give his friends and family any sort of explanation. Instead, he diligently focused on the mundane task that sat before him, face devoid of any particular emotion. Halyn found herself chewing her lower lip in an effort to not _scream_ , and Five continued to purposefully ignore the curious stares from the gathered group before him.

"What's the date? The _exact_ date?" He posed a question instead, walking towards the cabinet besides the fridge. Five grabbed a loaf of bread, pulling out a few slices and placing them on the cutting board as Vanya answered his question.

"The twenty-fourth."

"Of _what_?" Five's tone was a bit snappy.

"March." Juliet was the one to answer this time, arms folded over her chest.

Five nodded his head, looking momentarily contemplative, "Good."

"So, are we gonna talk about what just _happened_?" Luther voiced, only for Five to ignore him as he continued to make his sandwich. Halyn glanced over her shoulder, sharing a look with Vanya, and Luther clenched his fists, "It's been twelve and a half _years_." He climbed to his feet, towering well above his younger brother, who glanced up at him with a small sneer.

"It's been a lot longer than that." Five scoffed.

Without another word, he turned and teleported past Luther, who blinked at the sudden bright light, and Five reappeared behind him to rummage through another kitchen cabinet.

"I haven't missed _that_." The spaceman sarcastically muttered, and Halyn slumped further in her seat.

"Where'd you go?" Diego questioned, and Five pulled down a bag of marshmallows.

"The future." He reappeared at the head of the dining table, "It's _shit_ by the way."

Klaus raised a finger, looking momentarily proud of himself, "Called it!" He looked around the room for proper recognition of his successful prediction, but he only got a slightly amused smile from Halyn. He accepted it as a reward anyways.

"I should've _listened_ to the old man." Five relayed, sounding a bit exhausted. He pulled open the fridge door, finding a jar of peanut butter, before returning back to his sandwich making once more, "You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through _time_ is a toss of the dice."

Halyn had no idea what Five was talking about but chose to not say anything. Instead, she watched as he methodically built a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. Despite her conflicting emotions towards the teen, a fond smile etched itself across her lips as he worked on the weird combination, a warm memory dancing across her vision.

_A ten-year-old Halyn stood at the head of the dining table, a large grin across her face. The table itself was a mess, slices of bread and stray marshmallows littered the tabletop, and Five stared at the girl with furrowed brows._

_"What is_ that _?"_

_"It's a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich!" The Sioux girl continued to beam, and Five shared a look with Vanya. The three had snuck out of their rooms for a late-night snack, and normally Juliet would be with them, but she was in the middle of snacking with Diego already- so that just left Halyn, Five, and Vanya._

_Vanya shrugged, "It doesn't look bad."_

_"Well, it doesn't look good."_

_Halyn's shoulders sagged at Five's comment, smile falling away, and Vanya nudged the boy beside her. He shrugged his shoulders but looked uneasy at his friend's sudden change in attitude. She dropped her eyes to the table and flicked a marshmallow away._

_"My parents used to make this for me whenever I was sad." Halyn admitted with a somber voice. Her eyes looked distant and her expression was cautious when she glanced back up at her two companions, "They couldn't always afford jelly, so they'd use marshmallows in its place." Her finger dragged unsurely across the tabletop, and for the first time in a while, Five regretted his words._

_Grace had finally purchased some marshmallows for the Umbrella Academy members, as Halyn had literally been begging her for_ months _to do so. A part of her had contemplated stealing the marshmallows from her home the next time she got to see her parents, but she knew her parents still didn't have a lot of money, and they'd use the marshmallows for her siblings, so Halyn just had to wait for Grace to get some._

_And when she finally did, Halyn had been so so so excited to share her family's special treat with her friends, but now she was just feeling embarrassed about it._

_"You guys don't have to try them if you don't want to." Halyn admitted, voice still sad. She eyed the three sandwiches before her, debating on what to do with them. Her own snack-y appetite had disappeared, but she was sure Klaus would eat one, and she knew Juliet would as well. Diego might if he was still with Juliet, but Halyn knew Allison wouldn't, and she_ definitely _couldn't bring one to Luther. Ben was also up in the air, but she could probably guilt him with her puppy dog eyes to eat th-_

_A marshmallow dinked Halyn's nose suddenly, and the girl blinked before glancing up. Five looked innocently away, though a smirk was toying at the edges of his lips as he pointed accusingly at Vanya. The normally quiet girl shook her head, quickly pointing a finger back at her brother, and Halyn stared at the two unsurely._

_There was a flash of blue and a familiar whooshing sound, and Five was suddenly behind Halyn. Before the girl had a chance to process this fact, a hailstorm of marshmallows suddenly rained down on her head._

_"Five!" She whisper-laughed, whirling around to face the grinning boy. He held an empty bag of marshmallows in his hands, looking as far from sheepish as possible._

_"Stop being sad." Five spoke, earning an eyeroll from Halyn. He reached forward and pulled a stray marshmallow from her hair, and she eyed him cautiously, only relaxing when he popped it in his mouth._

_Vanya giggled at the duo's antics, watching as Halyn began to shimmy, a frown on her face, "Ah, there's marshmallows in places marshmallows shouldn't be." She shook out her pajama top to the best of her ability, a few stray marshmallows falling to the ground._

_"That sounds like a_ you _problem." Five snickered. This earned him a smack in the face with a slice of bread, and he eyed Halyn with wide eyes, "Did you just?"_

 _"You just got_ grained _."_

 _Halyn squealed as Five jabbed a finger into her side, and she danced away from further assault to hide behind Vanya. She knew this move was probably futile- the boy could literally_ teleport _\- but it made her feel better having another body between her and Five._

_Vanya didn't protest as Halyn clung to her shoulders, as she was simply happy to be included, and instead smiled at her brother and friend. Her stomach suddenly growled loudly, a light embarrassed blush dusting her cheek, and Halyn and Five chuckled._

_"So, you guys will try them?" Halyn asked unsurely, moving out from behind Vanya. She gave Five the side-eye as she stepped closer to him, and he responded with a cheeky grin._

_"Of course, Halyn." Five's voice was uncharacteristically soft, and Halyn felt her heart flutter. A bright smile tugged at her lips, and Five felt as though he could get lost in her happy eyes forever._

_The Sioux girl was quick to shove a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich in each of her friend's hands before picking up her own. She watched with excited eyes as the two studied her concoction, Five just a little bit more apprehensive than Vanya was, before the two took tentative bites._

_Vanya was the first to react, her eyes brightening, and through a mouthful of peanut butter and marshmallow, she spoke, "This is so good!" Though the words came out more flubbed than anything._

_Happiness spread through Halyn's body, and she turned expectantly to Five. He was still chewing, seemingly taking his time, and when he finally swallowed, she prodded him, "Well?"_

_Five looked at her, "It's surprisingly_ not _garbage." The jest was light, and his eyes were teasing._

 _Had anyone else said that to her, Halyn might've been offended, but this was Five- a boy who didn't always give straight forward compliments- and she knew him well enough to know when he was_ genuinely _teasing. He liked the sandwich, and it made her heart happy._

_And that's how the peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich became the three's signature snack._

"Nice dress."

Halyn blinked as the memory faded away, and she zoned back into the conversation that was carrying on around her. Five was currently looking at Klaus, who looked appreciative of the compliment as he flourished his- _Allison's_ \- skirt, "Oh, well, _danke_."

Five's gaze flickered over to Halyn, the duo making brief eye contact before she shifted her gaze to stare at her hands in her laps. A light frown tugged at Five's lips, but he pushed it away as Juliet spoke.

"Wait, how did you get back?"

"In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time." Five swirled a knife around the peanut butter jar, pulling up a glob of peanut butter before dropping it onto a slice of bread and spreading it around.

Halyn blinked at Five's nonchalance, and he clearly didn't care about the confused looks that sat upon his friends and family's faces as he continued with his mediocre task. She tried to make sense of what Five had just said to them, but physics and science and stuff hadn't always been her strongest subjects and thinking about it all was starting to give her a headache.

"That makes no sense." Diego muttered with a shake of his head.

"Well, it would if you were smarter."

The knife-wielder immediately jumped to his feet, ready to throw hands with his now _little_ brother, but Juliet placed her hands on his shoulders, a silent ' _stop_ ' in her eyes. Diego scowled, but didn't move further and settled for glaring at Five. The teleporter wasn't off put by the look, however, and Luther carried on with the questioning.

"How long were you there?"

"Forty-two years, give or take."

Halyn felt her mouth go slightly slack, eyebrows shooting upwards at his revelation. The whole room seemed as confused as she was, and Luther fell back into his chair as he processed this new information.

"What are you saying? That you're _fifty-eight_?"

Five rolled his eyes, "Not _quite_. When my older consciousness merged with my younger consciousness, I believe the two roughly averaged themselves out, which-" He looked thoughtful for a moment, "puts me at probably around _thirty-seven_ consciously. _However_ , my body is apparently now sixteen again." Having finished with his explanation, he took a bite out of his peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich, savoring the salty-sweet flavor.

Halyn's mouth went dry as she digested what Five had said. Basically, he was in the same predicament she was in- old consciousness, young body. What were the odds of that? The biggest difference being, it sounded like he went to hell and back to get placed in the predicament he was currently in. The thought lessened some of the anger she felt, as it was ebbed away with some sympathy for his experience- but it didn't fully extinguish it.

Five had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

Vanya seemed to have a hard time wrapping her head around what Five was saying, and her brows furrowed, "Wait, how does that even work?" Halyn couldn't take the feeling of cotton mouth she had anymore, and as Five stepped away from the table, she got up and walked towards the fridge.

"Delores kept saying the equations were off. Eh." He took another bite of his sandwich, and Halyn frowned as she pulled a water bottle from the fridge, "Bet she's laughing now."

His statement only confused those gathered more, "Delores?" Halyn unintentionally questioned, fridge door slamming behind her.

Five eyed her, and for the first time since he had been back, she didn't look away from him. However, the teleporter didn't exactly answer her question, "I could've gotten that for you." He pointed his sandwich at her water bottle.

Halyn eyed the cool drink in her hand momentarily before staring back at Five. She suddenly forgot how to emotion as she processed the first words he had spoken _directly_ to her since being back, and she flubbed, "Oh, I, uh… have working hands and… feet." She finished dumbly with a hesitant shrug.

Five quirked a brow, and she went back to ignoring his gaze, cheeks heated, as she shuffled around the table and back to her spot in front of Vanya. He shrugged and picked up a newspaper that sat on the table, "Guess I missed the funeral." He hummed.

"How'd you know about that?" Luther asked, immediately earning him an irked expression from his brother.

"What part of the _future_ do you not understand?"

Luther's jaw clenched at the snide remark, and Juliet spoke in a warning tone, "Five." The boy shrugged and backed off some, but remained unapologetic, nonetheless.

"Heart failure, huh?"

"Yeah."

" _No_."

Halyn rolled her eyes as Luther glared over his shoulder at Diego, the two moments away from arguing. Juliet had slipped herself in between the two boys, acting as a blockade, and Five stared at them with mild amusement.

"Hmm." Five clicked his tongue, "Nice to see nothing's _changed_." He began to walk away, leaving the mess he made behind and taking his sandwich with him.

"That's it?" Allison called after her brother, and Halyn took a swig of her water, "That's all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say? The circle of life." Five dismissed with a wave of his hand as he walked out of the room.

A stuffy silence lingered in the air at Five's departure, and Luther huffed, "Well, that was interesting."

Halyn snorted at the burly man's comment before leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table, face buried in her hands. She rubbed her temples in an effort to ebb away some of the tension she felt from her headache, but it wasn't doing any good, and when she peered up at the Umbrella Academy alumni gathered around the table, she blinked.

"Uh, can I help you guys?" All six had their gaze focused on the Sioux teen, and she quirked a confused brow.

"Can you try and talk to him?" Allison asked softly.

"W-why me?" Halyn felt her nerves getting the better of her, palms going sweaty, at the thought of a one-on-one conversation with Five. Anxiety and anger battled in the pits of her stomach, and she suddenly felt nauseous.

Juliet eyed her friend with soft eyes, voice light with no ounce of teasing to it, "He's always had a soft spot for you, Halyn."

Swallowing thickly, Halyn pushed her chair back from the table. She stood up, grabbing her water bottle in the process, and she shook her head, "I'm sorry, I just- I don't think I'm ready to _actually_ face him." Halyn could see the disappointed looks on her friends faces, and she tried her best to ignore them, "I'll… I'll see what I can do." She voiced lightly with some second thought.

Taking that as her opportunity to leave, Halyn quickly made her way towards the exit and slipped out of the kitchen, taking the stairs two by two as she made her way towards her old bedroom.

Five had been her closest friend- _best_ friend even. When they were younger, she was always quick to tell him what was on her mind, whether it was good or bad, so why did the thought of _talking_ to him now have her feeling so self-conscious?

* * *

"I thought it was pretty good, all things considered."

Halyn made her way down the main staircase, pausing momentarily near the bottom as Five's voice flittered upwards. She wasn't sure what he was talking about, or who he was talking to, but her curiosity got the better of her and she made her way towards the living space.

"Yeah, definitely ballsy, giving up the family secrets." Five's voice had a weird air to it, and Halyn leaned in the arched entryway as he spoke to Vanya, back turned towards the Sioux teen, "Sure that went over well."

"They hate me," Vanya's voice was low, a hint of sadness to it, and her eyes flickered momentarily to Halyn. A sympathetic smile quirked at the corners of Halyn's mouth, and the ordinary girl looked back at her brother, "Everyone but Halyn, at least."

This was true- Halyn didn't hate Vanya, but she was sure the others didn't really hate her either. But Halyn had never read Vanya's book in full, she had never been able to bring herself to do it, but she did remember snippets of it here and there when Sir Hargreeves would read to her when she was still trapped. He made it sound as if he had never read his daughter's book, but he most certainly had- and he read it to Halyn in the process.

At the mention of the girl's name, Five glanced over his shoulder, eyes falling on Halyn in the entryway. She met his gaze momentarily, her look darkening in the process, but she quickly directed it to Vanya, and he turned back around to face his sister, "Well, there are _worse_ things that can happen." He hummed.

"You mean like what happened to Ben?" Vanya somberly spoke, and Halyn tensed.

Like her, Five hadn't been there for Ben's death, and even Halyn didn't have all the fine details about what _happened_ to him- but she also didn't want to know. A stinging sensation filled her eyes as tears threatened to spill over at the mention of another close friend of hers, and she glanced at the floor before, clenching her eyes shut. Her throat felt tight.

After a few seconds hesitation, Five asked, "Was it bad?" Vanya's book never covered what happened to Ben either, the one thing she didn't feel comfortable revealing to the world.

Vanya spared Halyn a glance, noting how the girl had curled in on herself, and she could only bring herself to nod sadly, not enjoying the memories that were dredged up with the topic at hand. Her fists clenched at her sides, gaze moving to the floor before looking back at Five, "I'll, uh, I'll give you two a chance to talk."

Halyn's head snapped up at her friend's comment, and she ignored Five as his gaze fell to her. Vanya began to make her way out of the room but paused beside her brother. He turned towards her, curiosity in his eyes, and Vanya looked a bit torn. A part of her wanted to hug Five, but another part wasn't sure if he'd be okay with that.

"It's good to see you, Five." She spoke after a moment's hesitation. Five's eyes went soft.

"Yeah, you too, Vanya."

A small smile found its way onto Vanya's lips, and she turned to finish leaving the room.

An awkward and tense silence settled over the room after Vanya's departure, Five turning to face the Sioux teen with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Halyn was still pressed against the entry archway, looking at anywhere but Five, and she played absentmindedly with the hem of her jacket. Fury gnawed at the back of her mind, but she tried to stifle it.

Five furrowed his brows, and when it became painfully obvious Halyn wasn't going to be talking anytime soon, he broke the silence, "Didn't think you'd be here." His voice was gentle and even slightly hesitant, but his insinuation wasn't lost on the girl.

_He fully expected her to still be trapped in the courtyard._

Halyn glanced up at him before, with a shrug, she went back to staring at her shoes. The tightness from earlier reappeared in her throat, a dryness accompanying it, and her mind wandered momentarily to the water bottle she left in her room.

The silence continued to linger between the duo, and Halyn struggled to even come up with a response. It frustrated the girl, as Five used to be someone she could so casually and wholesomely talk to, but now she felt as though she had to choose her words carefully, and his expectant gaze made things worse.

"Didn't exactly _want_ to be." Was the only thing she could come up, voice clipped.

"You were right, you know. About time travelling that is." Five rolled his shoulders and chuckled ominously to himself, "You always were." Though there was an obvious air of annoyance to his voice, you could still make out a hint of affection. Halyn had often been his voice of reason, helping keeping him level over the years, and her voice followed him throughout his time in the apocalypse. She shook her head at the comment, glancing back down at her feet.

Halyn wasn't sure what Five was trying to get from her as the two stood in the living space, fire roaring in the background. She shifted her stance, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned on the entryway frame, "Anyone could've told you that." Her voice was tense, and she could sense Five's frustration at her remark before he even showed it.

"Halyn-" Something in her _snapped_ at his tone, and she couldn't stop the word vomit that poured out of her mouth.

" _Don't_ 'Halyn' me, Five." Her voice was laced with ire, a cautionary tone to it. Five didn't look off put by her sudden outburst, and instead quirked a single brow, hands still shoved deep in his pockets. His nonchalant attitude irked Halyn even more, and she ran a shaky hand through her dark locks, "Are you _looking_ for an 'I told you so'? Because you're not going to get one from me." Halyn's gaze was dark as she glared at the boy, "Y-you left us…left _me_ … Five, after promising you'd come back," She took in a shaky breath, "and you're back which is… which is _great_ but you're so _obviously_ hiding something and I just…" Halyn suddenly found words failing her, and as Five searched her tear-brimmed brown eyes, he found _pain_.

Five's eyes softened, a hint of guilt swimming in his green orbs. He _wanted_ to tell her everything- from the impending apocalypse, to the fact he had found her dead body alongside the others, looking the same as she had the day he jumped time- but now just wasn't the time. The weight of the world felt like it sat on his shoulders, and Five wasn't sure if he was _ready_ to share that burden with Halyn yet.

Five's voice was soft when he next spoke, "I _promise_ I'll explain everything in due time but," He hesitantly reached out for the girl, and she eyed him with caution, but didn't pull away when he threaded his fingers with her own. The touch was almost comforting, as a sense of familiarity panged in Halyn's heart, "I need you to trust me, okay?"

The contact didn't last long, and Halyn pulled her hand away from the teleporter. Five frowned at her sudden distance, but she missed his expression. She shifted her body, wrapping her arms around herself in an almost protective manner, and shook her head, " _How_ can I trust you, Five?" Halyn glanced up at him, eyes full of conflict, "When I feel like I don't even _know_ yo-"

"There you kids are!" Halyn jumped as Klaus shuffled into the room, a lit joint in one hand, and two umbrellas in the other. He tossed a lazy arm around the Sioux teen, causing her to scowl at his smokey breath, and Five's eyes narrowed, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Halyn had forgotten how handsy Klaus truly was.

With a dark glare, Five flashed his brother a sarcastic smile, "It's not like we were having a _private_ conversation or anything, Klaus."

"Oh, goodie! So I'm not interrupting." The sarcasm was lost on Klaus, and Halyn rolled her eyes as she swallowed her anger. Their annoyed silence continued to linger, and Klaus's inability to read a room was astounding, "Anyways, Luther says it's time to put the old man to rest."

Halyn pulled away from Klaus, his arm dropping, but he didn't seem bothered by it and instead took a drag on his joint. Five gestured to the contents of his other hand.

"What's with the umbrellas?"

Klaus shrugged, glancing at the two umbrellas before tossing a black one to Five. The teleporter caught it with ease, but his brows were furrowed as he stared at his brother, silently demanding an answer, "In some sick twist of irony," The remaining umbrella was opened, Klaus holding the transparent and pink-lined umbrella over his head, and Halyn had to duck away from him to avoid being hit in the face by it, "it's started to rain!" The necromancer laughed sarcastically, "Imagine that- a funeral, _with rain_."

"It's bad luck to open an umbrella inside, Klaus." Halyn deadpanned.

Klaus didn't give two shits, "Halyn, dear, my whole _life_ is bad luck." And the girl rolled her eyes in response. He took another drag of his joint, breathing out the smoke slowly before pointing it Five's way, ash falling to the ground, "That's the last umbrella, kids. I'm sorry," He didn't seem apologetic in the slightest and Halyn frowned, "Figured you two were close enough that you could cud-"

Five's lips pressed together tightly in a firm but dark smile, and he cut off the rambling man, "We can share, Klaus, _got it_."

Halyn felt her face burn at the necromancer's insinuation, and she scowled. Their relationship was… complicated to put it simply, and the Sioux teen wasn't exactly happy with the idea of being so _close_ to the teleporter. The umbrella Klaus was holding was meant for _one person only_ , and she had half a mind to fight him for it.

 _He could share the umbrella with Five_.

In the end, Halyn deflated and accepted her fate. Klaus wasn't one to easily be argued with, "Looks like _I_ got your bad luck, Klaus."

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the distance, the sky a dreary gray and full of turmoil. Rain pounded the ground below, leaving the courtyard damp with a lingering mildew scent.

Luther lead the group towards the spot he had picked out, and Halyn shivered involuntarily as the cool air pierced her jacket. She shifted closer to Five out of habit, shoulder brushing his, but he didn't mind the contact as he held a black umbrella up to cover the duo, and Halyn did her best to push aside the nerves and mild anger she felt at their close proximity.

Halyn just wanted to get this whole thing over with as soon as possible. Why they were even doing something like this for a man who made their life hell, she wasn't sure, but the Umbrella Academy alumni- alongside Grace and Pogo- had all reconciled for Sir Hargreeves funeral, and she was here already so there was no point in fighting it.

"Did something happen?" A bright voice broke the somber silence, and Halyn glanced over to see Grace, who was sporting a cheery grin, look around at her gathered children. Halyn's nose crinkled in concern, and it was off-putting to see someone so cheery at a _funeral_.

Not that Grace was any normal _someone_.

"Dad died, remember?" Allison responded softly. Grace looked at her daughter with confused eyes, smile melting away to be replaced by a solemn look.

"Oh. Yes, of course."

Brows furrowed together in concern, Allison turned to Diego, who was standing dramatically in the rain with no umbrella, "Is mom okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine." Diego sounded rather unsure, and he found comfort in the hand Juliet placed on his shoulder, "She just needs to rest. You know, recharge." The gathered siblings didn't look too sure of his words, but no one spoke otherwise.

Halyn fidgeted, and Pogo walked up to the group, his cane pressing softly into the wet ground and an umbrella in his free hand. He looked to Luther with a heavy frown, "Whenever you are ready, dear boy."

Luther, who held his father's urn close, took in a deep breath. His eyes searched each of his family and friends faces, and Halyn wasn't quite sure what he was looking for from them. With a heavy heart and some slight reluctance, he removed the lid from the urn before turning it upside down.

The ashes of Sir Reginald Hargreeves landed unceremoniously in a lopsided pile on the ground, the lack of wind not carrying them off to who knows where. Halyn had half a mind to laugh at the pathetic display, but she knew now wasn't the time for it.

The others were mourning the loss of their father and she had to respect that- ill feelings of the deceased aside.

Luther glanced up, blinking a few times and looking rather sheepish, "Probably would've been better with some wind…" He grimaced at the lumpy ash pile on the ground.

Pogo broke the awkward silence that had accompanied the spilling of the ashes, glancing around at those gathered, "Does anyone wish to speak?" His gaze was solemn, and Halyn shifted her eyes to the muddy ground beneath her feet.

 _Oh, she had_ plenty _to say_ \- _but this was neither the time nor the place to say it_.

No one wished to speak ill of the dead, as Halyn was sure she wasn't the _only_ one with some choice words for their Umbrella Academy leader. She felt Five shift beside her, and his free hand brushed up against her own hand. Halyn wasn't sure if this was purposeful or not, but she had half a mind to hold his hand as his pinky brushed her thumb.

But she refrained from doing just that. Instead she pulled her hand away, slipping it into her pocket as she shifted away from the teleporter, and she missed the light frown that touched his lips.

The silence continued to stretch on and Pogo fidgeted uncomfortably. He silently begged any of the siblings to speak, but he also knew of their mixed feelings for Sir Hargreeves. Finally, with a deep sigh, he cut the silence once more, "Very well, I wish to speak. In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt." Halyn could hear the quiver in Pogo's voice, and when she glanced up, she noticed the tears threatening to spill over in his eyes, "He was my master… and my _friend_ , and I shall miss him very much."

Halyn had always had a soft spot for Pogo, and hearing his words made her heart ache for him. Sir Hargreeves most certainly did _not_ deserve to have such a loyal friend like Pogo at his side, and it was one of the many reasons she was forever going to despise him.

With another shaky sigh, Pogo began to close his eulogy, "He leaves behind a complicated legacy-"

"He was a _monster_." Diego spoke lowly, and Klaus exhaled a few shaky chuckles at the dry comment, "He was a bad person and a _worse_ father." The knife-wielders jaw clenched, "The world's better off without him."

"Diego." Allison warned harshly.

"My _name_ is Number Two." Diego turned to glare at his sister, "You know _why_? Because our _father_ couldn't be bothered to give us actual names. He had _mom_ do it- besides for Halyn and Juliet at least. _They_ were the lucky ones given names by their _actual_ parents."

Still vexed from her conversation with Five earlier, wrath hit Halyn full force once again, " _Lucky_?" She sneered with a dark chuckle, and she stepped slightly out of the cover of Five's umbrella to glare at Diego, ignoring the rain as it dampened her hair, "Lucky would've been my parents _not_ agreeing to let good ol' _Reggie_ taking me in!" Her hands extended outwards in mocking before finding purchase on her hips, " _Lucky_ would've never been a member of the Umbrella Academy."

Diego opened his mouth to offer a snide retort, but Grace cut in instead, "Would anyone like something to eat?" A cheery smile was back on her face, and Halyn felt Five lightly grab her wrist to pull her back under his umbrella.

"No, it's okay, mom." Vanya voiced softly, and Five continued to hold Halyn's wrist, rubbing gentle circles into her skin, something of which she used to do to him when they were younger, and he was stressed.

She didn't pull away and her breath evened out, some of her residual anger receeding.

Grace's smile faltered, "Oh, okay."

Turning back towards Halyn, Diego was prepared to finally respond, but Five wore a dark expression on his face, challenging his brother, and Juliet put herself in front of Diego. Her umbrella gave him momentary reprieve from the rain, and she placed a hand on his chest, "Diego, _stop_. This isn't the time."

Diego's tongue ran over his teeth, mouth contorted in a scowl, but he turned away from Halyn to cast his darkened gaze over the gathered adults, "Look, you wanna pay your respects? Go ahead. But at least be _honest_ about the kind of man he was." The venom dripped from his voice, and Luther gritted his teeth.

"You should _stop_ talking now."

Diego looked affronted at Luther's comment, and he sneered at him, "You know, _you_ of all people should be on my side here, _Number One_." The last words were spoken with so much hatred and malice, and Halyn watched as the spaceman bristled.

"I am warning you-"

Klaus chewed on his thumb, fresh joint clasped between his fingers, and from the corner of her vision, Halyn watched Five give his brother a strange look as the skunk-y smell of weed hit the duo. The necromancer caught his brother's look, and just shrugged.

Meanwhile, Diego continued to taunt Luther, stepping closer to the burly man with each passing word, "After everything he _did_ to you? He had to ship you a _million_ miles away."

"Diego, _stop talking_." Luther managed to ground out through clenched teeth. Even Halyn could tell the knife-wielder was taking things too far, but no one stepped up to intervene. Juliet had tried to pull Diego back, but Allison had stopped the woman, and she dejectedly watched the scene unfold before them.

" _That_ 's how much he couldn't stand the _sight_ of you!" Diego jabbed a harsh finger into his brother's chest, and it was the final catalyst that ultimately set Luther off.

With a wild swing at Diego, a fight erupted between the two boys. The former Number Two ducked under his brother's swing, counteracting with a swift punch to Luther's gut. The burly man didn't seem to feel the attack very much, however, and instead retaliated with a hard hit to Diego's face.

Punches were exchanged, and Halyn found herself being pulled backwards as Klaus tried to protect her and Five. The teleporter dropped Halyn's wrist to swat his brother's hand away, clearly annoyed at Klaus's _attempted_ protection.

 _If only Klaus knew just how much he_ didn't _need protection._

"Boys, stop this at _once_!" Pogo's demanding voice echoed through the courtyard, but it fell on deaf ears as Luther and Diego continued to go after one another.

"Come on, big boy!" Diego taunted his brother, a dangerous smirk on his lips. His fists were held up before him in a protective stance, and Luther charged at him.

"Stop it!" Juliet cried out desperately. She had half a mind to use her powers on the two- either to shift their gravity so they would float away from each other, or increase their gravity to press them into the earth- but they had an unspoken code of _not_ using their powers on each other without permission, and it might make matters worse, so the African woman was forced to watch helplessly as Luther and Diego continued to pound each other.

"Hit him!" Klaus encouraged the two, "Hit him!"

Halyn watched with disgusted eyes as Diego nimbly avoided another punch, slipping around Luther before slamming his fists into the bigger man's back. At Klaus's comment, she reached in front of Five- who sported a mixed expression of amusement and annoyance- to punch the necromancer in the shoulder, "Don't _encourage_ them!" As she pulled away, she slapped the joint out of his hands.

With wide eyes and a yelp, Klaus immediately dropped himself to the ground to pick up his precious drugs. As he stood fully upright, he flashed Halyn a glare, but she ignored him.

Unable to watch the scene before him any longer, Pogo sighed heavily before turning to walk away, shoulders slumped with disappointment. Halyn felt a pang of guilt as she watched their simian caretaker walk off. She knew he had a fondness for all of them, and it probably pained him greatly to watch the two boys go at each other.

Luther suddenly tossed Diego, the latter landing in a roll where Pogo had once stood. Halyn began to feel more and more anxious as the fight continued to rage on, and Five watched as her face began to shift into the dark, cloth material of her jacket subconsciously, a sign her emotions were beginning to overwhelm her.

Five's hand suddenly latched onto the Sioux girl's own, and she flashed her brown gaze towards him. Her face shifted back to normal as the contact grounded her, but her eyes were still wrought with concern as they focused on the fight once more.

Diego and Luther may not have been her _favorite_ members of the Umbrella Academy, and they hadn't really been the closest, but she still cared deeply for the two. Watching them be so petty as to just _fight_ each other- in the middle of a 'funeral' nonetheless- just set her on edge.

"Get off of me!" Diego's breath was ragged as he spoke, and he tore himself away from Luther, the two still ignoring the calls to end their fight from their friends and family. Halyn flinched as the knife-wielder got in a particularly rough hit on his brother's face.

Five sighed heavily in frustration, and Halyn glanced at him with a quirked brow, "We don't have time for this." He breathed out to no one in particular. The teleporter was still holding onto Halyn's hand, and she had been too distracted by the fight to actually comprehend her hand was still within his grasp, so when she found herself being suddenly tugged away, she was momentarily confused.

"Five?" His name hung in the air like a question, and he paused in his retreatment just as Diego shouted out, "Come here, big boy!"

Luther slammed his fist into Diego's gut, the latter doubling over in pain, and Five responded to Halyn's subtle question dismissively, "I have more important things to take care of." What he didn't say, however, was _'and I want you to come with me.'_

There was no doubt their connection was still there, and Five seemed ready to slip back into the roles of their old friendship like nothing had changed. But that was the problem- _everything_ had changed. Halyn found it hard to put her thoughts into words and explain her hesitation at being around him again, but as he stared at her so genuinely, she decided _fuck it_ \- she had waited long enough to be at his side once again, and she knew her anger towards him was a bit over-dramatic.

They didn't make it very far before the fight reached a cataclysmal stage. A sharp, metallic clang reverberated through the courtyard, and Halyn whirled around, pulling her hand from Five's grasp to cover her mouth in shock.

In almost slow motion, Ben's statue broke loose from its base before falling to the ground with a harsh _thud_ , his head bouncing away from the force of the impact. Halyn felt her body go numb, a stunned silence filling the outdoor area, and Five tugged impatiently on her jacket sleeve.

The teleporter was brushed off, however, as Halyn stepped back towards the action, a lump in her throat. Her attention was now focused on the broken statue of Ben, heart shattering the same way it had when Vanya told her he was _gone_.

It may have just been a statue- but it was the statue of someone they all _cared_ about and lost in a horrific way. Seeing it now decimated _hurt_ almost as much as when she learned of his death.

Five watched with conflicted eyes as Halyn came to a slow halt beside Allison and Juliet before, with a shake of his head, he turned and made his way indoors- he'd catch up with her later.

Juliet turned to Halyn, voice somber as she spoke, "I'm so glad you're back." The implications of her comment were clear: had she still been trapped in the courtyard, there was a chance she could've been destroyed in Diego and Luther's fight. Halyn flashed the woman a tight-lipped smile, eyes watery.

Allison stared at the scene and placed a somber hand on Halyn's shoulder, "And there goes Ben's _statue_." The comment was aimed at Luther, and he watched as she flashed him a pointed look. With her hand still on Halyn's shoulder, and Juliet at her side, Allison steered the physically younger girl away from the demolished statue of her friend and towards the doors that led inside.

This funeral was certainly one for the memory books.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donuts and the apocalypse. Just a normal day in the life of an Umbrella Academy member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Umbrella Academy is not mine. Please leave a review!

**We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals**

**v**

_"Istanbul was Constantinople_

_Now it's Istanbul, not Constantinople_

_Been a long time gone, oh Constantinople_

_Why did Constantinople get the works?_

_That's nobody business but the Turks."_

_-_ **ISTANBUL (NOT CONSTANTINOPLE)** \- They Might Be Giants

* * *

 _**HALYN STOOD ALONGSIDE THE OTHER UMBRELLA ACADEMY MEMBERS,** _ _fully decked out in a green tracksuit, the same garb the others were wearing. She fidgeted anxiously, Sir Hargreeves standing a few flights above the teens at the top of a staircase. His nose was in his red notebook, the one he was constantly writing in but never letting anyone see what was written._

_It was his most coveted possession._

_Lowering the notebook to spare a glance at the anxious teens below, Sir Hargreeves then faced Vanya, who was stood beside her father with a clipboard and a whistle. At his command, she blew the whistle, and suddenly the teens had sprung into action._

_Luther had easily pushed his way to the front of the pack, having always been the one with the most physical prowess. Diego was close behind his brother but was bound determined to_ not _come in second again._

_Halyn had always been rather agile and spry, and she easily maneuvered herself into the third-place spot, mere seconds behind Diego. If she wanted to play dirty, she could easily have grabbed the back of his tracksuit, but she feared he wouldn't hesitate to stab her if she did just that._

_Five and Juliet were right behind the three, with Klaus, Ben, and Allison taking up the rear. The latter three weren't the most physically adept, though they tried their best to keep up._

_Diego had suddenly overtaken Luther, as Number One chose to use up most of his stamina right off the bat, and even Halyn managed to push past him. Five was suddenly beside Halyn, and when she glanced over at him, she didn't like the coy smirk that danced on his lips._

_In a sudden flash of blue light, he was gone, and when he reappeared, he had taken the lead from Diego. This upset Number Two, who then called out, "That's not fair, Five's cheating!"_

_"He_ adapted _." Sir Hargreeves brushed off Diego's concern. Halyn should've known he wouldn't care if they used their powers. After all, he was_ always _testing them in new ways._

 _Realizing powers_ were _on the table, Juliet suddenly floated into the air. She pushed off the nearby railing, gravity around her light and flowy, and with a light giggle she floated past all the stairs and up towards Sir Hargreeves. When she passed Diego on her little flight, she tossed him a cheeky wink, and the boy scowled before pushing himself even more._

_Juliet arrived to the top just as Five appeared in a flash of blue light, the two ultimately tying for first-place. Sir Hargreeves didn't congratulate the duo, instead jotting down a few things in his notebook while Vanya took notes, but the girl did congratulate her brother and friend._

_Finding herself right behind Diego and with only two more flights of stairs left to go, Halyn focused on the air around her, and suddenly her legs took on a translucent hue as they shifted into air. With newfound lightness in her step, Number Four managed to push past Diego, the boy scowling at her back as she practically_ flew _past him, the air boosting her speed._

_Juliet held her hand up for a high-five as Halyn came to a halt besides her and Five, legs shifting back to normal. Sir Hargreeves jotted down this new discovery as Halyn celebrated her second-place win, as he had only seen the girl mimic material objects, and not something in a gaseous state._

_A few seconds later, Diego finally joined the group, Luther right on his heels. Diego doubled over, taking in deep breaths before glancing up at the three who came before him, "I hate you_ all _."_

* * *

_A sharp pain tore through the nerves in Halyn's wrist, and she grimaced, whimpering softly. Behind her, she could hear Allison sniffling, Klaus doing his best to comfort his sister, and Diego stood beside the duo, a stoic expression on his face, though he kept clenching and unclenching his fist, a sign his wrist ached._

_Halyn felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as the tattoo needle continued its assault on her skin, the umbrella logo she despised so much slowly being etched into her skin permanently. After a particularly sharp jolt of pain, Halyn vocalized her discomfort in sharp yelp, and Five nearly bolted to his feet to be at the girl's side, but he made no move. His father had already yelled at him for getting up to be at Halyn's side before, and he was now commanded to stay put- so he did just that._

_Juliet watched on with concerned and anxious eyes beside Five, Luther and Ben wearing similar expressions. They watched with pained eyes as their friend flinched in the chair, and suddenly Halyn's wrist was overcome with wood._

_The tattoo needle stopped, the tattoo artist sighing heavily, and Sir Hargreeves narrowed his eyes at the girl in the chair, "Number Four, you will stop that this instance."_

_Halyn swallowed thickly, a stray tear trickling down her cheek, and she managed to splutter, "S-sorry." With some mild concentration, her wrist returned to normal. The tattoo artist eyed the young girl skeptically but returned to his work as she squeezed her eyes shut._

_The response Halyn gave to Sir Hargreeves was very unlike her, and it made those still waiting for their tattoo all the more anxious. Halyn was always quick to backtalk the eccentric man, and for her to apologize so quickly meant she must've been in a_ world _of pain._

_And that world of pain was waiting for them next._

* * *

Halyn's fingers absentmindedly brushed over the tattoo on her wrist, an aching feeling throbbing where she was permanently marked. The tattoo stood as a gruesome reminder of the childhood she grew up with, and though Sir Hargreeves touted it as a sign of unity, the umbrella logo imprinted on her wrist was nothing more than a brand inflicted upon her so she forever knew who she ' _belonged_ ' to.

A box of donuts from Griddy's sat on the kitchen table, a gift from Juliet who brought everyone their favorite donut. Of course, she hadn't been prepared to see Halyn, nor had she been prepared for Five's return, and she apologized to the two profusely for a lack of donuts for them. Five could care less, and Halyn promised her friend that it was absolutely okay. Before Juliet left to talk to Diego to make sure he was okay after his fight with Luther, she promised the Sioux teen that she'd bring her her favorite donut. For the time being, however, she could take half of Juliet's donut.

Klaus had been the only one to actually _eat_ the donut Juliet picked out for him, and the empty napkin filled with donut crumbs that sat before him was evidence to this. Everyone else, though appreciative to her face, had been rather preoccupied with funeral drama and paternal murder conspiracies to even tough there's, which left a full box of them. Halyn had snagged half of a plain donut, which was the chosen donut for Luther, and she could really care less that it was meant for him as she absentmindedly picked at it.

Allison walked into the kitchen, depositing her jacket on the chair beside Halyn, and Klaus strummed an out of tune cord on a guitar he had found, "Where's Vanya?" She questioned, gaze falling to the only other girl present.

Halyn peered up at her friend, "Gone." Was her simple response. Diego had scared Vanya off. Despite the Sioux teen trying to persuade her to stay, Vanya just didn't feel like she belonged here- but she promised Halyn could stop by later.

Halyn had half a mind to leave as well, but a certain teleporter who was currently tearing apart the kitchen cabinets had her thinking otherwise. She had tried to seek him out to continue their conversation from earlier, as she felt she still _deserved_ answers from Five, but no one seemed to want to give either of the two any space.

"That's unfortunate." Five spoke, walking over to the dining table with an empty French press, a frown on his face.

"Yeah," Allison agreed with the boy, only to pause and eye him curiously when she realized they were _not_ talking about the same thing.

"An entire square block. Forty-two bedrooms, nineteen bathrooms, but _no_ ," Five ranted as he slammed the empty French press on the table, looking up at his sister with an irked frown, "not a single drop of coffee."

Allison furrowed her brows, looking at her brother like he was crazy, "Dad _hated_ caffeine." She reminded.

"Well, he _hated_ children, too, and he had plenty of us!" Klaus laughed morbidly, cradling the guitar in his hands. Halyn rolled her eyes at his comment, not that he was technically wrong or anything. Allison shook her head, and Five shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm taking the car."

Klaus uncurled himself, interest peaked as he set the guitar down, and curiosity gnawed at Halyn as well, "Where are you going?" He questioned slowly, almost excitedly.

Five stared at his brother like he was an idiot, "To get a decent cup of _coffee_." He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you even know how to _drive_?" Allison questioned the boy, arms folded over her chest.

Five's jaw ticked and he sent a glare in Allison's direction, "I know how to do _everything_." Halyn didn't like the tone of his voice and the darkness that laid within it. It sent a shiver down her spine, and she wondered just _what_ the future had done to her best friend.

Without a further moment's hesitation, Five spatial jumped away and Klaus immediately leapt to his feet. He swept his hands out, Halyn snorting as he tried to feel around the room for his brother, "I feel like we should try and stop him," He paused for a brief second before changing his mind with a chuckle, "but then again, I also just kinda want to see what happens."

Allison quirked a brow at her brother, and Halyn stood from her chair with a head shake. The motion drew the attention of the two others in the room, and she cleared her throat, "I'm gonna head out as-"

There was a familiar whooshing noise and a flash of blue light, Five suddenly reappearing behind Halyn. Allison and Klaus startled at his abrupt return, but the Sioux teen was unperturbed. Growing up, Five would always randomly pop up around her, and she had just grown accustomed to him showing up.

Nearly having a heart attack _every_ time he surprised her with a spatjal jump was a _surefire_ way to cut her life short- so she adapted.

Slowly, Halyn turned to face the boy. The close proximity between the two caused her heart rate to spike, but Halyn did her best to shove aside any nerves she felt. If Five was back, she was hoping it was for _good_ , which meant she better move past her stupid feelings if she wanted things to return to some semblance of normalcy between the two.

"Halyn, care to join me?" Five quirked a brow.

She thought her answer over slowly, "Are you inviting me or commanding me?"

"That depends on what your answer is." An arrogant grin pulled the corners of his lips upwards, and Halyn figured he had already decided for her.

" _Fine_."

Five extended his hand towards the girl, a triumphant grin on his face, but it shifted into a frown when she brushed it off. Halyn may have been used to Five's powers when they were younger, but it had literally been over a _decade_ since he last teleported with her, and the Sioux teen did _not_ feel ready for the nausea and vertigo that came with being his teleporting buddy.

"I'll just meet you at the car, okay?"

Five's expression looked almost hurt for a moment, but it was gone so fast that Halyn wasn't quite sure she had even seen it in the first place. He never responded to her compromise, instead disappearing once again in a blue flash. A car engine turned over, a snappy honk following the noise, and Halyn huffed.

Five had _always_ been rather impatient.

* * *

When Five pulled into the parking lot of Griddy's Donuts, Halyn had honestly been surprised. The old building looked worse for wear, having aged not-so-gracefully all these years, while she had stayed the same. The parking lot was empty, dead in the night, and if it weren't for the bright, neon 'open' sign that hung in the shops window, Halyn might've assumed the place was _closed_.

"Who taught you how to _drive_?" Halyn quipped as Five slammed on the brakes, the girl propping her hand on the dashboard to steady herself from the sudden motion. The car jerked into park, tires screeching, and Five rolled his eyes.

" _I_ did." The response was short, and Halyn knew better than to prod him anymore.

Five was quick to exit the car, taking rapid and purposeful strides towards the entrance. Halyn was less impatient, closing the car door softly behind her as she stared up at the giant, neon donut with mild nostalgia. A sharp snap refocused her attention, and she frowned as Five looked at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes with a light huff, jogging across the parking lot to catch up with her fellow teen.

A customer exited Griddy's, and he was kind enough to hold the door open for the two teens. Five barely looked at the man, pushing past him briskly, and Halyn offered the gentleman a soft 'thank you' before crossing the restaurant after her impatient companion.

The interior of Griddy's had barely changed, Halyn noted, eyeing the faded 60's décor, and the obviously self-done photos of coffee and donuts that sat on faded yellow walls. A jukebox sat in the corner, and she remembered all the change her and the others had _spent_ on it when they were younger. The place was clearly outdated and in need of a good makeover, but as the smell of fresh donuts wafted towards Halyn, the girl found the place strangely comforting- it was _nice_ to see some things never changed.

Five had placed himself on a stool at the countertop, and Halyn silently slipped into the open stool beside him. He slapped the bell that sat on the counter impatiently, dinging it rapidly until his companion slapped his hand away. Five flashed her an irked look, but she paid it no mind as she moved the poor bell just out of his reach.

The bell above the door rang once more, signaling the arrival of another customer. An elderly gentleman sat down on the other side of Five, Halyn offering him a friendly smile while the boy rolled his shoulders and faced forward. The man seemed momentarily confused by their presence but exhaled heavily as he pulled the cap off his head. He set it down on the counter before flipping through the newspaper he brought with him

Halyn didn't like the silence that lingered as they waited for service, but with the random gentleman _directly_ on the other side of Five, she felt as if they couldn't talk about anything. After all, their lives were _not_ for the average person, and it'd be a mildly uncomfortable conversation to have in front of someone so normal. That, and she wanted to talk to Five in _private_.

Just as she felt she was about to _burst_ from the silence, an older woman with a friendly face and a faded hot pink and white 60's style uniform shuffled in from the back. She pulled out a notepad, brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear, a pleasant smile on her face, "Sorry, sink was clogged. So, what'll it be?"

Halyn noted her nametag read _Agnes_ , and the waitress immediately turned her attention to the older man that sat beside the two.

"Uh, give me a chocolate éclair."

"Mm-hmm. Sure." Agnes hummed, quickly jotting down the man's order. She then gestured to the two teens present, "Can I get the kids a glass of milk or something?"

Halyn scrunched her nose at the comment, clearly put-off and Five scoffed, "This _kid_ wants coffee. Black." Agnes looked a bit apprehensive at his order, clearly slightly shocked, before jotting it down and turning to Halyn for her order.

"Uhm... just an-"

"She'll have an apple fritter, warmed up and a glass of milk." Five interjected, finishing Halyn's order. She felt her cheeks flame slightly, but she did her best to cool them down as Agnes glanced at her. With a slight nod to confirm her order, the waitress slipped her notepad and pen into her pocket.

Halyn didn't think Five would _remember_ her order after all these years.

"Cute kids." She chuckled awkwardly to the man. He stared up at her with a perplexed expression, unsure exactly what Agnes meant, and the poor woman was beginning to look just as puzzled. Halyn found herself harshly nudging Five as he flashed Agnes a wide grin, and her brows furrowed, "O-okay."

Five's smile turned melancholic as Agnes turned away to fix up their orders, and he faced Halyn, "I don't remember this place being such a _shithole_." She snorted and glanced around. Well it was true this place looked worse for wear; she wouldn't _exactly_ call it a shithole- it just needed some extra TLC is all.

"Remember when we use to sneak out and come here all the time?" Despite still being irked with the teen beside her, Halyn couldn't help but reminisce about the past.

Five chuckled, "Klaus and Juliet would _always_ stuff their faces with donuts until they puked."

"I think we _all_ did, Five." Halyn murmured fondly, remembering all the times they'd come back from Griddy's, minds happy but stomachs ready to _burst_ , "We never were allowed sugar growing up."

"It could _'stunt our growth'_ ," The teleporter responded, voice dropping to mimic Sir Hargreeves, and Halyn had to suppress a harsh snort at the imitation.

A comforting feeling of familiarity washed over the Sioux girl, and her eyes were bright as they made contact with Five's. His own expression was soft, gentle even, and they traded melancholic smiles as they continued to reminisce over their shared childhoods. An air of obvious fondness surrounded the two, and for the first time in a while, Halyn felt genuinely _light_ , a feeling further amplified with Five at her side.

It almost felt as if he had never left, and she could savor this feeling forever.

"Here you guys go." Agnes's gentle voice burst the two's reminiscing, drawing them back to their darkened present as she placed their orders before them. Halyn offered the friendly waitress a soft thank-you, Five immediately grabbing his hot coffee.

The man pulled out some cash, eyeing the two teens as they enjoyed their orders, "I, uh, I got theirs."

Halyn quickly swallowed the bite of apple fritter that was in her mouth, "Oh, uh, thank you!" The man nodded at the girl, and Five offered him his thanks as well, before his eyes took notice of a patch on his jacket. It indicated he worked for a towing company, and the teleporter quirked a brow.

"You must know your way around the city."

The man glanced at the younger boy, nodding his head in uncertainty, "I should hope so. Been driving it for _twenty_ years." Halyn listened to their conversation with mild interest, taking a sip of her milk just as Five nodded his head.

"Good, I need an address."

Five leaned forward, the man flashing Halyn an uncertain look, before the teleporter whispered something in his ear. The Sioux teen felt mildly off-put at the interaction, brows furrowed, and she watched as the man quickly scribbled something down on a stray napkin.

Five pocketed the note before Halyn could look at it, and the man grabbed his éclair before standing up. He bid the two a goodnight, and once he was gone, she turned to her companion, "What was that about?"

"I'll tell you about it later."

The fondness she had felt earlier was suddenly tainted with ire as Five's secretive tendencies came back once more. She frowned at his comment, irritation blocking out the fact the front door opened behind them, as she spoke, "Or you could te-"

"Do you trust me?"

The question caught Halyn completely off-guard, having come straight from left field, and she spluttered momentarily, "I- _what_?"

"Do you _trust_ me?" There was more urgency in Five's voice this time, though he tried to mask it with confidence, and Halyn's mind flickered back to their earlier conversation.

 _"How can I_ trust _you, Five? When I feel like I don't even_ know _you?"_

A figure moved out of the corner of Halyn's eye, and Five's hand clamped down on her wrist. His green eyes searched hers desperately, and she nodded her head as a barrel of a gun lodged itself against her temple. Her heart hammered at the contact, but with Five staring at her so calmly, she felt more at east than anything.

 _Yes_ , she mouthed to the boy before her, and whereas most people might panic with a gun pressed to their head, Halyn felt the opposite.

Because, despite everything, she would _always_ trust Five.

"That was fast." Five kept his gaze focused on Halyn, tone nonchalant as he spoke, "Thought I'd have more time before they found me."

The teleporter's voice was conversational, and he subtly shook his head as he watched curiosity swirl within Halyn's eyes. It was obvious Five knew these men, and she wanted to know _how_.

"Okay, so let's all be professional about this, yeah?" The leader of the group held his gun up, pointing it at Five's head, "On your feet and come with us. They want to _talk_." His voice was demanding, but Five didn't even flinch.

"I've got nothing to say."

"It doesn't have to go this way." The armed man tsked, and Halyn felt the barrel press harder into her temple. Five thumbed at the steel bracelet that circled her wrist, eyes still focused on her own, and the man continued to speak, "You think I want to shoot a couple of kids? Go home with _that_ on my conscious?"

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that." The calmness of Five's voice sent an eerie feeling through the gathered men, and he used his unoccupied hand to reach for a butter knife. He finally pulled his gaze from Halyn's, levelling the leader with a dark look, " _You_ won't be going home."

Five suddenly disappeared in a burst of blue light, having dropped Halyn's wrist, and reappeared behind the leader, burying the butter knife deep into his jugular. This set things in motion, and Halyn just barely had time to shift half of herself into steel before the man that had pressed his gun to her temple pulled the trigger.

Bullets ricocheted off her steel body, one tearing through the man's gun, and causing it to erupt in his hands. The man cried out in pain, holding his now singed hands, and Halyn quickly grabbed his head before slamming it against the diner's counter. He slumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, a low groan escaping his mouth, and more bullets ricocheted off her body.

Halyn put all her focus into the steel bracelet around her wrist, focusing on keeping up her steel protective coating. A hiss slipped past her lips as a stray bullet nicked her unprotected shoulder, and Five appeared on a set of tables. He laid on top of it casually, bored expression on his face as he called out, "Hey, assholes!" His expression was smug, and all gunfire was suddenly focused on him.

Taking this as her opportunity to seek shelter, Halyn dove over the counter. Pain flared up in her shoulder, and she shifted her now destroyed shirt to the side. The injury itself wasn't all that deep, but it hurt like no other and blood continued to seep from it.

The sound of gunfire continued to echo in the small diner, and Halyn crawled across the floor to pull some napkins down from the counter in front of the kitchen. Her mind briefly wandered to the poor waitress, who she hoped was safely hidden somewhere, before another searing pain ripped across her shoulder as she pressed some napkins to it to stem the flow of blood.

A nauseous feeling flared up in her stomach, and Halyn had to glance away from her oozing shoulder.

Five, in the meantime, was taking out the armed men with relative ease. The teleporter had reappeared outside the door of the diner, the armed men still firing madly at the table he had once been laid on, tearing apart the poor diner. Five knocked lazily on the glass, trademark smirk stretched across his lips. The men whipped around to face him, and Five mockingly saluted them.

The glass door suddenly erupted as rapid gunfire laid waste to it, but Five was quick to disappear in a burst before a bullet could even catch him. An armed man stopped firing, stepping closer to the door to check it out, and the remaining gunmen glanced apprehensively around the diner in search of their target.

There was a sickening _crack_ as Five reappeared in the diner, having broken a nearby mop before stabbing the sharp end into the nearest attacker. The man cried out at the impalement, falling to the ground, and Five disappeared in another flash of light.

Halyn, for her part, was doing her best to _ignore_ the men's cries of pain and anguish as Five took them out, while simultaneously trying to _not_ pass out from her own blood that coated her shoulder. She had already gone through a stack of napkins, but was relieved to see the bleeding was, in fact, slowing.

 _Why she ever agreed to go out with Five in the first place was beyond her_.

She couldn't even eat a _donut_ in peace anymore.

Five flashed behind one of the four remaining gunmen, tightly wrapping his tie around the man's neck. He dropped his gun, attempting to fight off the smaller boy, but with surprising strength, the teleporter pulled him down onto a table, choking the life out of him before snapping his neck. The other three gunmen could barely react, and once they did, Five was already gone.

A pencil was snagged from a nearby table, Five plunging it deep into one of the men's groins. The man cried out in pain, and the pencil was ripped from his groin before it was buried into his eye. Five heard a gun click, and he chucked a plate at the gunmen before finishing up the man he had stabbed in the eye.

With two assailants left, Five stood in the middle of the diner. They lifted their guns, and just as they pulled the triggers, the teleporter disappeared. Without any time to register this fact, the friendly fire tore into the two remaining men, and with grunts of pain, they fell to the ground, dead as doornails.

The diner was suddenly silent, and Halyn barely paid Five any mind as he appeared at her side, "Shit." He cursed upon noticing the blood, and he gently pried her bloody hands away from her makeshift bandage.

"It's just a flesh wound." The Sioux girl smiled innocently up at him. She flinched as his hands made contact with her shoulder, and he briefly apologized before hesitantly pulling back the bloody napkins.

A sigh of relief slipped past his lips once he realized that it indeed was _just_ a flesh wound, and nothing more serious like an actual _bullet_ hole, "I'm sorry, Halyn." Five muttered softly, his voice genuine, and he reached up for some fresh napkins. Only a little bit of blood seeped from the wound now, but any small agitation could cause it to open up once more, so it was best to keep it covered.

"I'll be fine, Five."

Halyn's smile was gentle as she looked at him, and he was surprised by the softness of her look. Just moments before the fight had erupted, she seemed _pissed_ at him, and he would've thought her getting _shot_ because of him would've made her even more enraged than before, yet here she was, seeming a bit nonchalant and Five wasn't sure if it was because of the blood loss or what.

She was right though. Despite all the bloody napkins that littered the floor, her injury could've been way worse.

 _Halyn could've been killed because of him_.

Five swallowed that thought, removing his hand from the Sioux girl's wound as she reached up to keep pressure on it. He lifted to his feet, offering Halyn a hand and gently pulling her up as well. She kept her eyes glued to him as he led her around the counter and maneuvered her past the bodies of the recently deceased gunmen.

The destruction in the diner was evident, and Halyn felt bad for Agnes, who would have to deal with this mess. Her nose cringed in disgust as the unwelcome smell of blood tickled her nose, and she watched as Five walked towards a gunman that laid lifelessly on top of a table.

Halyn pulled her gaze away, staring at one of the ceiling's flickering lights, as Five untangled his tie from the man's neck, "Who are these people, Five?" She voiced softly.

Her question was ignored, however, and she turned her gaze back to Five as he fixed up his tie. She frowned at his silence, and the two turned as a man groaned. Halyn watched as one of the gunmen turned out to still be _alive_ , and Five stepped towards him.

A sickening _crack_ echoed in the diner, Halyn flinching at the noise, as Five gracefully snapped his neck. Nausea still gnawed at her stomach, and she stumbled to the counter for support.

Halyn gripped the counter with one hand, frown quirking her lips downwards as she looked at her _ruined_ apple fritter- it was covered in a strangers blood- and she turned to her attention to a _cleaner_ spot on the counter. She blinked as Five appeared at her side, slamming down an electronic device. A red dot blinked on the device's screen, and it mildly reminded Halyn of a radar device.

Just before she could question her companion as to _what_ it was, Five rolled up the sleeve of his blazer. He made sure it was tight around his elbow before he reached over the counter, grabbing a steak knife from a container and handing it to Halyn, "I need you to make a small incision on my forearm." Five used his other hand to give her some rough guidelines, and the girl blinked at him.

"I'm sorry, you want me to do _what_?"

Halyn was already feeling a bit woozy as is, so the idea of cutting into her _friend_ did not sit very well with her.

Five's lips pursed, "Those people," He harshly nodded his head towards the dead bodies, "are tracking me through a small device implanted in my arm. I need your help in getting it out."

The knife in her hand felt _incredibly_ heavy, and Halyn shook her head, "Five, I don't- I can't-" Her hand began to shift into the plastic material of the knife's handle, nerves on edge.

"Halyn," She was cut off tersely, and Five reached up to grab her jaw. His thumb lightly stroked her cheek, the contact grounding her some, and her hand returned to normal. The Sioux girl swallowed thickly as he spoke lowly, "They _will_ send more people to try and kill me if you don't help me remove it."

The gravity of the situation wasn't lost on Halyn, and she steeled her nerves as she pulled her gaze from Five to stare at the knife. She nodded her head slowly, not trusting her voice to speak, and with her other hand, she held onto the boy's forearm. The teleporter watched the girl intently, Halyn fully aware of his focused gaze on her, and she exhaled shakily as she pressed the tip of the knife to his flesh.

After a brief moment's hesitation, she put more pressure on the knife, slicing into his skin as gently as she could manage. Blood trickled out of the fresh wound as she dragged the knife through his flesh an inch or two. Five barely flinched, and Halyn had to swallow the lump in her throat as his jaw clenched.

The knife suddenly clattered to the counter, Halyn jumping away, "T-that should do it." Her voice was unsure, but Five didn't say anything as he suddenly delved into the incision. His fingers stretched the wound open, more blood trickling over the sides, and Halyn had to look away. She heard Five groan in pain, but a few seconds later he pulled out a small, metallic object with a green, blinking light.

The small device beeped rapidly, and Five studied it for a moment before dropping it onto the counter. Halyn jumped as he suddenly slammed his fist onto the counter, destroying the device. She reached over, pulling out more napkins before handing them to Five, and he wiped away the blood on his arm before creating a make-shift bandage with some fresh napkins.

Now a strange and bloodied pair, Five faced Halyn with a soft look on his face, "Do you know how to get to Vanya's?"

Halyn blinked and shook her head, the question completely out of the blue, "I- yeah?"

"Good, because there's where we need to go."

"Okay? But _I'm_ driving."

* * *

After a brief fight with Five over _who_ was going to be driving this time, Halyn had finally managed to convince the boy that it would simply be faster if she drove instead of her trying to relay directions to him while he hastily raced down the darkened streets of the city. The teleporter wasn't necessarily a _bad_ driver per say, but that didn't make him a good one either. He took curves harshly and wasn't gentle on the breaks, and with her stomach already feeling off from their time at Griddy's, Halyn did _not_ want to deal with his reckless driving anymore tonight.

Halyn maneuvered the car into an empty parking spot just outside of Vanya's apartment, the street being relatively empty at this time of night. She shifted the car into park, pulling the keys out of the ignition, and the two exited the vehicle slowly.

The lights were off in Vanya's apartment, and Halyn assumed it meant the girl wasn't home yet. Where she was, however, was beyond the Sioux girl.

"Which one is Vanya's?" Five questioned as he stood beside the girl.

"That one." Halyn pointed to a set of windows on the second floor, familiar dark curtains blocking the inside from view. She reached into her pocket, fishing for the set of keys Vanya had left her, and the Sioux girl made a move to walk towards the front entrance.

Not even making it a step into the street, a hand latched onto Halyn's elbow and, without warning, her world blurred as she disappeared in a flash of light, Five having teleported the two into the apartment she had pointed out. An intense wave of nausea crashed down on the girl, overwhelming her senses, as they landed in the darkened apartment. Bile rose up in Halyn's throat, and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Five's brows furrowed, but before he could say anything about the sudden change in Halyn's demeanor, she shoved past him. She made a desperate beeline for the bathroom, door harshly slamming into the wall as she burst into the small room. Halyn dropped to her knees before the toilet, and she barely managed to lift the lid up before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl, retching noises filling the small space.

Hovering tentatively in the bathroom doorframe, Five looked slightly guilty as he watched the girl's body shake, and he eyed her with concerned eyes. With some slight hesitation, he knelt down at her side, reaching forward and gingerly collecting her long hair so he could pull it away from her face.

Halyn didn't think she'd _ever_ eat an apple fritter again.

"I had a key, you know."

With a stomach now completely empty, and voice weak, Halyn leaned away from the toilet, pressing herself up against the opposite wall. Five dropped her hair, fidgeting awkwardly, and he turned to find a towel for the girl to wipe her mouth.

Grabbing the nearest hand towel, he passed it to Halyn, his eyes apologetic. She hastily wiped her mouth, cringing at the taste that lingered in her mouth, and the Sioux girl made a mental note to brush her teeth when her body felt a bit better, as she had a spare toothbrush here at Vanya's.

"Thought spatial jumping would've been faster." Five admitted, voice soft, and Halyn appreciated the tone as a dull ache began to thrum at the back of her mind, "I'm sorry."

The Sioux girl brushed him off, towel falling in a lazy heap on the floor, and Five was surprised by the twinkle in her eye, "You keep saying that tonight, Five." Her chuckle was light, and when Halyn attempted to stand, the teleporter was quick to help her to her feet. She swayed slightly, a flash of vertigo hitting her mind, and Five's hands firmly grasped her shoulders to steady her.

"Yeah, well, I mean it."

And Halyn knew he did.

It hadn't been Five's intention to get her caught in the fire fight at Griddy's, and he was honestly kicking himself for it. All he wanted was a spare moment with Halyn, and a decent cup of coffee, but he should've known the Commission would send hired goons after him- after all _no one_ breaks a contract with the Commission. However, with his sudden age regression back to a sixteen-year old, Five had assumed that would've given him _way_ more time than just a few hours before being found.

Enough time for him to figure out some sort of plan or something.

As for his spatial jumping, Five had honestly forgotten about the effects his powers could have on those he teleported with, as it had been literal _decades_ since he had spatial jumped with anyone- or, more accurately, Halyn, as he never really teleported with anyone else.

That and he had just assumed Halyn would've still been immune, to some degree, to the nauseating side effects of his spatial jumps- but, for the Sioux girl, it had been _thirteen years_ since he last teleported with her.

After discarding her towel into the laundry, Halyn stepped into the kitchen and pulled a glass from a cabinet. She offered one to Five, but he turned her town, and she faced the sink to fill the glass up with water. The Sioux girl gargled the water in her mouth, trying to remove the _awful_ taste, before spitting it into the sink and quickly refilling the glass. This time, she chugged the water, not realizing how dehydrated she had been.

Five watched as Halyn placed the used glass in the kitchen sink, noting how she didn't look as pale anymore when she turned to face him, "Are you feeling better?" He questioned, voice tender.

"A bit." Halyn answered honestly, shrugging. A sharp pain tore through her shoulder, and she immediately regretted the action as she further agitated the wound in her shoulder.

She hissed as she reached up with her good arm to gingerly rub at the wound, frowning when she pulled her hand back to see fresh blood on the tips of her fingers. Blood had begun to seep through the once fresh napkins- the make-shift bandage Five had done up for her- and Five himself could feel blood seeping through the make-shift bandage on his own forearm.

As they waited for Vanya, it was probably in their best interest to clean themselves up.

* * *

A few minutes later, the duo sat on Vanya's couch.

Halyn had dug through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, pulling out some gauze, bandage tape, and some peroxide to clean up their wounds. The Sioux girl had tried to take care of Five's forearm first, but he refused the care, instead choosing to focus on Halyn's shoulder first.

This put them in a bit of a tricky situation, however, as it required Halyn to actually _remove_ her shirt so Five could have unhindered access to the bullet graze on her shoulder. A momentary awkwardness had followed once she took her shirt off, leaving her in her bra and with cheeks tinged red. Five had slipped off his jacket, passing it to the Sioux girl so she could wrap it around her torso while he began to clean up her shoulder.

"This might sting." Five murmured, and Halyn felt a shiver trail down her spine as his breath tickled her ear. The pleasant situation was quickly replaced by a sharp, _stinging_ one, and the girl hissed as a gauze pad soaked in peroxide lightly dabbed at the seeping wound, "I'm-"

"It you apologize _one more time_ , Five, I swear."

The empty threat hung lightly in the air, and Five chuckled as he continued to clean Halyn's wound. Now that some of the blood was cleaned away, he could see more of the damage done. The wound turned out to be a bit deeper than what Five had initially thought, but it didn't look deep enough to require stitches, which made him feel some relief.

Halyn let out another shaky breath, body tense and teeth clenched as more peroxide passed over the wound. Five was quick to reassure her that he was _almost_ done.

As Five began to apply a fresh bandage to her shoulder, Halyn broke some of the silence, "You going to tell me why we're _here_?" She was itching to get some _actual_ answers out of the teleporter, but he still seemed content with leaving her in the dark- and it _hurt_.

So she decided to start with an easy one- after all, he _should_ be able to tell her why they were at Vanya's?

"I forgot how impatient you were." Five breathed out, jest light, and she frowned at his avoidance.

"You're ignoring my question."

"Mm-hmm."

A silence settled over the duo, and it wasn't quite comfortable nor uncomfortable. A million and one things flickered in Halyn's mind, as she still had so many questions for the boy beside her, but his avoidance was becoming more and more annoying with each passing second, and it was causing her to have a hard time forming a coherent thought that wasn't anger.

Five had her tongue-tied for some reason, and she hated it. The day's events had taken a slight toll on the girl, and she could feel her anger struggling to stay lit as a tiresome feeling washed over her. His current ignoring of her questions helped keep the fire lit, but with low fuel, it could only last for so long.

Five watched as a flurry of emotions danced on the girl's face, eyes staring blankly at the coffee table. She didn't even react as he finished bandaging her shoulder, one arm wrapped protectively around her torso as the other laid limp at her side. Five frowned at the look on her face, and he dug into his short's pockets.

Everything would be revealed in due time, Halyn just had to be patient, but he could tell something else was bothering the girl, and his mind briefly replayed their conversation from earlier. To hear Halyn say she wasn't sure if she could trust him hurt, but her actions throughout the day seemed to say otherwise, and it left him feeling a bit confused as well.

Cool metal brushed against his fingertips, and Five pulled out the small coin. The penny was old and tarnished, but it was one of his greatest treasures, as it had been the last penny Halyn had ever given him before he disappeared into the future. It was a comfort for him during the decades he spent away, and he often found himself talking to it as if Halyn was actually there with him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Halyn glanced up, a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob escaping her lips. Five held a blemished penny towards her, and she hesitantly reached forward, grabbing the old coin from the boy before her.

"Oh, now you want to hear my thoughts?" Five shrugged.

The coin glinted in the dull light of the room, Halyn shifting it in her fingers, and Five watched as her hand shifted into the coppery material before it slowly creeped up her arm. Out of a brief moment of panic, he grabbed her hand. Though he had seen her use her powers a few times during the day, what he had read in Vanya's book in regard to Halyn made him wee bit paranoid. Halyn's brown eyes immediately met his, lips quirking upwards in a gentle smirk.

As her hand returned to normal, Five pulled his back, running it through his hair before dropping it into his lap. He noted how Halyn had seemed to focus some, however, and memories of her playing a therapist of sorts when they were younger danced across his vision.

_Halyn found Five sitting on the rooftop of the academy, a dark expression dampening his young features._

_She slipped into the open spot beside him with ease, Five not paying her much mind. Her feet dangled over the edge of the rooftop alongside his, and Five found a strange comfort when her calf pressed up lightly against his._

_"_ _Penny for your thoughts?" Halyn voiced, and Five blinked as a copper coin entered his field of vision._

_He scoffed at the girl, not accepting the worthless coin as he continued to stare straight ahead, jaw clenched tightly. Five thought her little ploy was rather childish, but Halyn didn't share the same mentality- and the little trick seemed to work on his siblings still as well._

_But Five thought it was beneath him._

_Halyn was undeterred by his failure to acknowledge her, however, and rammed her shoulder gently into his. This forced Five to look at the girl, and she stared back at him expectantly. She held the penny up once more, brown eyes twinkling in the moonlight and Five felt something in him give in._

_With a deep sigh, he took the coin from his best friend. He twisted it around in his grip, coming face to face with Lincoln in the process. Five caressed the coin, staring down at it as he held it in his lap before he glanced back up at Halyn._

_Her expression was soft, open even, and she waited patiently for him to say something._

_"_ _I want to time travel." Five revealed._

_Halyn's head cocked to the side, "Time travel?"_

_Five hummed in affirmation, glancing from the girl beside him to the starry sky, "Father doesn't seem to think I can do it, but how hard can it really be?" He turned back to Halyn, gauging her reaction to his revelation. She looked pensive, and when she didn't say anything more, Five further justified, "I've pretty much mastered my spatial jumps, so why can't I try to time travel?"_

_"_ _What? Not happy with our time, Five?"_

_The quip earned Halyn an eyeroll and a sarcastic laugh, "Ha ha. You know that's not why I want to time travel."_

_He wanted to prove he was the best. But Halyn didn't dare speak that out loud. Five had enough of an ego as is._

_Halyn glanced up at the stars for a moment, enjoying the peace they brought her before she turned back to her best friend, "Time travel sounds dangerous, Five," She started slowly, voice even. He looked ready to protest her words, but Halyn cut him off, "I have no doubts that you could do it one day, but if Sir Hargreeves thinks you're not ready then maybe he has his reasons?"_

_Five's jaw ticked at her response, and he levelled her with a dark gaze. Halyn matched the look, not backing down and sticking to her words. She knew Five wouldn't appreciate what she had to say, but she also knew when to not encourage her best friend's stupid ideas. He needed someone to keep himself grounded, and that job often fell to Halyn._

_Five may have been the brains of their operation, but she was the voice of reason._

_But that didn't mean Five always liked what she had to say._

_"_ _What do you know about time travel? I-"_

 _"_ _What do you know about time travel?" Halyn quipped back, cutting the boy off. Five's eyes flashed, jaw clenched and he shook his head. "You don't know what to expect, or even when to expect."_

 _"_ _I'm ready. I'm sure of it." He spoke again, but this time his voice seemed quieter, and Five sounded as if he was trying to convince himself of this fact. "What's the worst that could happen? I'd disappear for a few minutes?"_

_Five felt his chest tighten at the saddened expression that graced Halyn's pretty features at his words, "I'd be lost if you disappeared, Five." Her voice sounded so small, broken even, and his heart clenched at her revelation. A few seconds passed, and when he couldn't stand to look at her pained eyes anymore, Five glanced back down at the penny in his hands._

_The urge to time travel was still strong within him, but for the time being, maybe he'd hold off on time travelling- if only to stick around for Halyn._

Five should've listened to her all those years ago, but hindsight's twenty-twenty, and at least he was back now.

"Penny for my..." Halyn trailed off, voice drawing Five back to the present. She didn't finish the saying, however, and instead turned to glance up at the boy before her. A melancholic smile danced its way onto her lips, and Five's heart fluttered at the soft expression, "No one's said that to me in a while." The coin shifted in her hand before Halyn flipped it into the air. She caught it with ease before holding it close to her chest.

"I guess I'm still trying to process the fact that you're... back." Halyn revealed slowly, voice low after a minute or so of silence. Her eyes found Five's for a moment, but they quickly flickered away, absentmindedly tracing the wooden pattern of the coffee table, "I spent _months_ hoping you'd come home, come back to _me_. And now you're here and I just.. I guess I'm just not sure what to make of things. A part of me wants to be mad at you- _is_ mad at you- but I'm also so _relieved_ to have you back. But..."

Halyn sucked in a shaky breath, and she ran a hand through her dark locks. Five shifted in his spot beside her, and she glanced up at him. Her eyes trailed over his bleeding forearm, and she pulled his arm into her lap, gently removing the old and dirty bandage before working on cleaning it.

A silence had settled over the duo once more, and Five wasn't quite sure what to say, and Halyn didn't bother to finish her sentence. Peroxide rolled over his wound, but the teleporter didn't even flinch, instead watching the girl before him carefully as she dabbed at the incision gently.

Five was waiting for her to feel nauseous or something at the close proximity to blood, and the slightly deep wound, but Halyn seemed to pay it no mind, lost in her own thoughts as she absentmindedly tended to him.

Five took this time to study the girl before him closely, taking in her features and comparing them to the face that haunted him these past forty-two years. Though her features were still that of a sixteen-year old, they were toughened and wise beyond her physical years. Her brown eyes, once young and vibrant, were now hardened and dark, and Five's heart ached for the nonchalance and free-spirit they were once upon a time.

"I'm also trying to figure out where we stand."

Halyn's voice was so soft when she spoke again, glancing up at him through thick lashes, and if Five hadn't been so intently focused on her, he most likely would've missed the look. Her voice was filled with hesitation and unsureness, and he frowned.

"Halyn," Five opened his mouth, only to shut it once more as he pondered over his next words. Despite the persona he tried to put forward, Halyn had seen right through him, and she had even cemented herself as someone important in his life- important enough that she was the one face he could remember perfectly during the forty-two years he spent in the future and the first face he sought out upon coming back to 2019, "You're still my best friend." His voice was soft, and she shook her head.

Though her heart fluttered at his admonishment, and though she was inclined to say the same thing, she couldn't form the words. Though it had been oh so easy to slip back into their friendship, something off nagged at the back of the girl's mind, "Then why are you hiding things from me? From your siblings?"

Five stiffened, and Halyn paused in bandaging his arm, "They wouldn't understand."

"Well, maybe I would?" She gently grabbed his cheek so he'd look at her, only pulling away when he flinched at her touch. It hurt, but she shoved the feeling aside. Halyn had no idea what Five had gone through, or what he was even feeling, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know," The teleporter responded, voice level, "but what I have to say isn't the... it's not the easiest thing to hear." Five's voice faltered at the end, a somber look in his eye, and Halyn frowned.

"Nothing really catches me off guard anymore, Five." The Sioux girl chuckled, but there was no humor in it, "After all, I spent twelve years as a fucking statue."

"And I got myself stuck in the future."

A brief moment of silence passed between the two before a bright grin split Halyn's lips, and his own soft smile toyed on Five's. Her laughter was light, lighter than it should've been for their dark conversation, and he reveled in the melodious sound.

"Well, aren't we a fucked-up pair, Five?" Halyn breathed out with a shaky laugh, minty fresh breath tickling his nose. She had pressed her forehead against his own, and if she were any other person, Five would've shoved her away in a heartbeat, but she wasn't just any normal person.

She was _Halyn_.

The one person he felt absolute comfort with, and her touch was almost reassuring. It reminded him that Halyn was _actually_ there.

And that he was home.

He never got a chance to respond, however, as the door to the apartment suddenly burst open and their conversation was cut short. Vanya stepped into her apartment, pausing in the doorframe as she realized the lights- that she had definitely turned off this morning- were now on. As she had entered her building through the back door, she didn't notice they were on through the front window.

Five and Halyn had immediately separated, and Vanya startled as she realized the two were sitting on her couch, "Jesus!" She exclaimed, recovering from her mini-heart attack. The brunette's eyes flickered over her brother and friend, brows furrowing as she took in their appearance.

Both had bandages on their bodies- Halyn with one on her shoulder, and Five with his forearm wrapped- but she was more perplexed by the fact the Sioux teen did not have on a shirt. It was tossed lazily on the coffee table, and Five's jacket was wrapped around her torso.

Catching Vanya's confused look, Halyn glanced down at her torso, and realization washed over her like a tidal wave, "It's not what it looks like!" She cried out, embarrassment ripping through her body, cheeks reddening immediately. Tearing off Five's jacket, she dropped the piece of clothing onto the boy's head, momentarily blinding him as she stood up, with only a bra on, before hastily slipping her damaged shirt over her head.

The rapid movements caused pain to flare in her arm once more, but Halyn ignored it in favor of tugging her shirt over her chest. Vanya shook her head as the teen sat back down, torso now fully clothed. Her face was still heated, and Five pulled his jacket off his head, an amused smirk toying at the corners of his lips, "I don't even want to know."

"Nothing happened, Vanya." Halyn managed to ground out through clenched teeth, purposefully ignoring the amused teleporter that sat beside her.

Vanya shook her head with a light chuckle, finally shutting the apartment door behind her. She ventured further into her apartment, discarding her bag on her dining table before shrugging off her jacket. Vanya dropped it onto a nearby chair before facing the two teens, "Why are you here?"

"You said I could come over." Halyn was quick to retort.

Vanya rolled her eyes and gestured to her brother, "Then why are you here?"

Five mulled over his thoughts for a few moments, seeking out the right words, and when he found them, he gestured to the empty chair on the other side of Halyn. Vanya took the silent hint, walking around her coffee table before depositing herself in the chair.

Five looked momentarily apprehensive before he spoke his next words cautiously, "I've decided that you and Halyn are the only ones I can trust."

Vanya's brows furrowed, "Why me?" Halyn was obvious, as her and Five had always had a close bond, but Vanya felt as if her bond with him had never been as strong, so why she was included was beyond her.

"Because you're ordinary," There was silence for a moment, Vanya processing his words, before his gaze softened, "because you'll listen- the both of you."

Vanya thought over his words for a minute and nodded, "Okay."

Halyn shifted to face Five directly, giving him her undivided attention. A somber expression tainted his young features, and a compelling urge to hold his hand washed over the girl. After a few seconds hesitation, she gave into the urge, gently reaching forward and pulling Five's hand into her lap, and he didn't fight the contact.

"When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future, do you know what I found?"

"No."

"Nothing." Five's response was instantaneous, and Halyn didn't like the heavy feeling that now sat in the pit of her stomach, "Absolutely nothing." His voice was barely above a whisper, and he stared vacantly off into space. She could only imagine what was playing in his mind, and her thumb brushed over the back of his hand, "As far as I could tell, I was the last person left alive."

Halyn felt a lump form in her throat, breath hitching in the process, and beside her, Vanya felt something similar. The Sioux teen attempted to process what Five was saying, a million and one questions flying around her mind, but she was speechless.

Five's hand suddenly clenched harshly around Halyn's own, the sudden grip tight and pulling a light hiss from the girl. She attempted to get the teleporter to loosen his grip, but his gaze was still unfocused, face hardening as it contorted from sorrow to anger, and his voice was tense when he next spoke, "I never figured out what killed the human race, but I did find something else; the date it happens."

Five finally lessened his grip on Halyn's hand, having tuned back into the world around him, but he still made sure to keep his hand in hers. His gaze flickered from hers and Vanya's, eyes distant as fear radiated off him in waves.

"The world ends in eight days, and I have no idea how to stop it."

Halyn gaped at the boy beside her, shock evident on her face, and she struggled to comprehend exactly what Five had just said. It seemed so impractical and far-fetched for the world to just suddenly end, but she could tell Five believed it with every fiber of his being.

And she trusted him.

"Shit."

Vanya felt something similar as the Sioux teen, and she stared at her brother in disbelief and shock. She cleared her throat before speaking softly, "I'll put on a cup of coffee."

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on episode one! I told myself I'd only upload this once I had episode two done but, whelp, I'm a bit behind on writing but I have enough for episode two done for another chapter or two so I won't be too far behind at least!
> 
> I appreciate all the love and support so far! Please leave a review and tell me what ya'll think! I'd love to get some feedback and stuff~


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel is a b*tch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Umbrella Academy is not mine. Please leave a review!

**Run Boy Run**

**i**

_"Tomorrow is another day._

_And when the night fades away,_

_You'll be a man, boy!_

_But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!"_

**\- RUN BOY RUN** \- Woodkid

* * *

**_SOFT HEELS CLACKED AGAINST THE WOODEN FLOOR_ ** _, Grace Hargreeves humming softly under her breath as she lovingly set the table for lunch for the nine children of the Umbrella Academy, and their fearless leader. Anisa Lane, Juliet's mother, walked over to a record player in the back of the room as Grace placed ten plates of hot food on a long, mahogany table._

_Anisa gently placed a record chosen by Reginald Hargreeves onto the machine, moving the needle into place. "During extreme weather conditions, a climber must possess the wisdom to determine," The record droned on as it began to move. Grace smiled brightly at Anisa, the other woman offering a smaller smile in response, and the android mother picked up a shiny silver bell, "when evacuation is necessary."_

_Grace raised a delicate hand, Anisa folding her arms before her, and the bell chimed. A sudden flurry of noise sounded from the staircase, a frenzy of footsteps blurring together as nine teenagers bounded down the stairs. They pushed their way through the main foyer, footsteps growing in volume as the unruly teens entered the dining room._

_Halyn jokingly pushed herself into Five, knocking shoulders with her friend as they passed through the room's arches. The teleporter turned towards Halyn, a tight-lipped smile on his face, one that didn't reach his eyes, and she frowned at the expression. His eyes were dark, and where normally he'd knock into her in retaliation, or make some snide quip, he snapped his gaze forward and rounded the table without further interaction._

_A feeling of unease spread throughout Halyn's body, and she cautiously followed the boy around the table and to their designated spots. She gripped the back of her chair as she stood behind it, eyeing Five beside her out of the corner of her eyes. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, posture tense, and he glared at the hot food on the table._

_Juliet gave her mother a quick hug, the older woman pressing a soft kiss to her daughter's temple, before ushering her to her designated spot at the mahogany table. The nine teenagers all stood around the table, waiting patiently for Sir Hargreeves to arrive so they could take their seats._

_Vanya stood at one end of the table, directly across from where Sir Hargreeves would be sat, and the rest of the teenagers filled in the rest of the seats. The two chairs immediately besides the Umbrella Academy's founder were empty, with Juliet, Luther, Halyn, and Five all sat on one side of the table. Across from them, respectively, sat Diego, Allison, Klaus, and Ben. How Sir Hargreeves came to this seating arrangement was a bit beyond Halyn, but, seeing as she was seated beside Five, she wasn't going to complain._

_That didn't stop Luther from complaining though- who_ loathed _being placed in the middle of Juliet and Halyn._

_After another few moments of waiting, Sir Hargreeves strolled into the dining room with purpose. He stood behind his seat at the head of the table and eyed the teenagers before him, "Sit." The man gestured to the chairs, and the teenagers slipped into their designated spots._

_Everyone at the table dug into their food, the record droning on in the background as those gathered ate in silence. As the mealtime progressed, Luther and Allision kept stealing glances at one another. Diego was using his knife to carve the arm of his chair, though he kept glancing up to flash Juliet annoyed looks as she kicked him from under the table. She kept looking away when he'd glance at her, face innocent, and the knife-wielder rolled his eyes each time._

_Klaus was rolling a joint, Ben quietly reading 'The Bet', the chosen book for his, Halyn, and Juliet's book club for the month. Vanya, at the very end of the table, continued to eat her lunch, eyes downcast._

_Meanwhile, Halyn kept stealing concerned looks at Five. She had attempted to eat her lunch, but one look at the boy's tense posture had her appetite fading away. If it weren't for Sir Hargreeves stupid 'no talking during mealtimes' rule, she'd have shoved a penny in her best friend's face to get him to tell her what was on his mind, as it was obvious he wasn't focused on his lunch either._

_Five hadn't touched his food either, eyes dark and he turned. His jaw clenched as he glared down the table at Sir Hargreeves, holding onto a butter knife with such a tight grip his knuckles were_ white _. As Herr Carlson continued to speak, the only noise besides for happy munching, the tension that had been building up within Five finally_ snapped _and he stabbed his knife into the table._

_Halyn startled at the sudden noise, eyes wide as she turned to her best friend. She wasn't the only one caught off guard by his sudden outburst, and everyone's heads snapped towards the teleporter._

_"Number Five?" Sir Hargreeves didn't bother looking up from his food as he addressed his adopted son. Halyn kept her focus on Five, while the others shifted their attention back to the food before them._

_"I have a question." Five stated firmly._

_"Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules: no talking during mealtimes. You are interrupting Herr Carlson."_

_Five's jaw ticked, and he shoved his plate away harshly in defiance. Halyn placed a hand on his knee, the touch meant to be a calming one, "I want to time travel." Dread washed over the Sioux girl at his words, and her grip on his knee tightened, but the teleporter continued to ignore her touch._

_She_ knew _where this was going._

_"No."_

_"But I'm_ ready _!" The teleporter persisted, standing up from his seat roughly, and Halyn's hand fell from his leg, "I've been practicing my spatial jumps, just like you said!" His fists clenched at his side in concentration, and in a flash of blue light, he disappeared from his place next to Halyn and reappeared on the other side of his father._

_Sir Hargreeves didn't even blink as Five stared at him expectantly, seeking any ounce of approval from his father, "See?"_

_"A spatial jump is trivial when compared with the unknowns of time travel." The Umbrella Academy founder responded shortly, voice insipid, as he continued to eat his meal, "One is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn."_

_Five rolled his shoulders, jaw clenched, "Well, I don't get it."_

_"Hence the reason you are not_ ready _." Sir Hargreeves lifted his glass._

_Meal long since forgotten, Halyn dropped her fork onto the table as she listened intently to the conversation happening before her. The other teens around her had returned their attention to their food, though they'd sneak occasional glances at Five as he stewed in annoyance besides his father. Vanya was the only other one paying apt attention, and when the teleporter turned his gaze in Halyn and Vanya's direction, the two shook their heads._

_As Five continued to seethe from his spot beside his father, Halyn's heart thundered loudly in her ears. She knew this conversation all to well, as she had had similar ones with him in the past, but whereas the Sioux teen could talk him down, Sir Hargreeves responses were only riling him up more. An air of stubbornness had surrounded the irked teleporter, and Halyn could see in his eyes that he wasn't going to take_ no _for an answer._

 _"I'm_ not _afraid." Five's eyes lingered on Halyn, and she silently pleaded with him to_ sit back down _. His eyes narrowed, and he pulled his gaze from the Sioux girl to glare down at his father._

_"Fear isn't the issue," Sir Hargreeves responded, voice level, "The effects it may have on your body, even on your mind, are far too unpredictable." He threw down his silverware in obvious irritation, finally glancing up at his adopted son, monocle glinting in the low light of the room, "Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore!"_

_A defiant snarl darkened Five's young features, and the expression sent shivers down Halyn's spine. Sir Hargreeves picked up his previously discarded utensils, a clear sign the conversation was_ over _, but Five wasn't having it._

_With hands shoved deep into his pockets, Five spared Halyn one last look- the last time he'd get to see her face so clearly- and he did his best to ignore the fear that had etched its way onto her soft features, before spinning on his heels without another word. The Sioux teen immediately froze in her spot, eyes wide, and Sir Hargreeves snapped, "Number Five! You haven't been excused. Come back here!"_

_The man's words were futile, however, falling on deaf ears as Five burst through the front doors of the Umbrella Academy. And as the front doors slammed shut behind him, Halyn broke free from her stupor._

_Without another thought, she stood up from her chair, the force of her sudden movement causing her chair to topple backwards, but she paid it no mind. All eyes snapped to the girl, but Halyn ignored their concerned glances. She bolted around the table, determination in her step, as she rushed after her best friend, praying to whoever that he hadn't done anything_ stupid _._

_"Number Four! You have also not been excused. Number Four!"_

_Halyn knew she had little time, and with each passing second the odds of Five being_ gone _grew tenfold, so she ignored the warning words of Sir Hargreeves. She tore out of the room, heart pounding and mind racing. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as fear gnawed at her heart, and she pushed herself harder than she had ever done so before._

 _The front doors of the Umbrella Academy slammed open with such force that a loud_ bang _reverberated through the rest of the academy. The sound was mute to Halyn, however, who practically_ flew _down the steps of the academy in a mad frenzy. Strangers and passersby's flashed the Sioux girl harsh looks as she shoved through them, but their irritation with her was the least of her concerns._

 _She_ had _to find Five._

_"Five!" Halyn cried out, voice desperate and cracking at the end, "Five!" She tried again when she got no response. She shoved through a couple, the two stumbling to the side from the force, and hope blossomed in Halyn's chest as she spotted the back of a familiar blue blazer._

_A ripple of blue energy had surrounded Five, and if Halyn's heart pounded any faster, she was sure it was going to beat out of her chest. The rippling energy hummed softly, growing brighter in intensity, and she knew her time was almost gone, "F-Five!" His name tore from her lips like a forlorn wish, one final desperate attempt to call her best friend back to her._

_And it didn't work._

_Five, with his back still towards the girl, disappeared from Halyn's world in a flash of blue light. It was unclear if her voice ever reached him, or if he chose to ignore her for once, but watching her best friend disappear completely caused a gut-wrenching sob to tear through Halyn._

_The dam broke, and the tears she had refused to spill earlier poured down her cheeks like a torrential rainfall. Halyn's chest ached as another sob reverberated through her body, and she crashed to her knees. The flesh tore as she collided harshly with the concrete ground, but the Sioux girl barely registered this new pain, as her heartbreak so wholly consumed her._

_Halyn tried to focus on the promise he had made her- the one where he said he'd_ always _come back- but the fact he hadn't returned yet shattered her heart further, and she cried out for him. If only she had been faster. If only she had been more insistent about him_ not _time travelling._

_A million ifs battled in Halyn's mind as the girl broke down on the sidewalk, but one stuck out more than all the others combined._

If only she had told him she _loved_ him.

* * *

_"Five!"_

_Halyn's voice faded from existence as the world around Five shifted into one he had yet to discover, one that was many years away from his old life. This world was vibrant and bright, people bustling around him, but any excitement he felt at the fact he_ succeeded _in time traveling was dampened by the desperate cry of his best friend._

_Five stood on the sidewalk, staring back where he imagined Halyn had once been standing. Just down the block he could make out the front steps to the Umbrella Academy, and a nagging voice in the back of his mind told him to turn back and return to his family._

_And the voice sounded suspiciously like Halyn's._

_Swallowing thickly, Five shook his head. He received weird looks from pedestrians as he stood in the middle of the sidewalk, uniform sticking out like a sore thumb, but he could care less about them._

_The frantic cry from Halyn echoed in his mind, and a deep frown quirked his lips downwards. Five knew her thoughts on time traveling, but she also knew his desire to do so. They had never managed to find a happy medium, and before the topic could escalate into a full-blown argument, it was shifted away to more trivial subjects. And though she never would view herself as such, Halyn was always the winner of those conversations._

_Five never time travelled._

_But now here he was._

_He wasn't sure exactly how far in the future he had travelled, but it was obvious he had succeeded. The thought empowered him, but the fearful expression on Halyn's face at the dining table- the last good look he got of her- humbled this feeling to some degree. Five still wanted to see how far he could go._

_There was so much the future had to offer._

_Besides, he promised Halyn he'd return._

_And he wasn't about to break that promise. He'd just return_ after _doing some harmless time traveling._

* * *

_Halyn sat on the steps of the Umbrella Academy. Night had begun to set, the sky shifting shades of gray, and the streetlights flickered to life._

_Her tears had long since dried up, but every now and then a stray sob would cause a tear to streak down her cheeks. They were stained, and her nose was red from all her sniffling. An umbrella was held loosely in her hands, as the sky had opened up as if it were mourning with her._

_A tray of food sat beside the sullen girl, but it was untouched and cold, Juliet having snuck it out for Halyn a few hours ago. Sir Hargreeves had commanded her to come back in, to return to lunch and their scheduled training, but she refused vehemently._

_Halyn wasn't going to return to the academy until Five came back._

_Of course, this mentality wasn't a sound one, but she didn't care at that moment. If she entered the building without Five, then that meant he was_ truly _gone, and she wasn't ready to accept this fact yet. Life would resume in his absence, and that thought alone further shattered Halyn's already fragile mental state._

_A cold seeped deep into her bones, and Halyn curled in further on herself as another sob ripped through her body. Fresh tears found their way down her cheeks just when she thought her tear ducts were empty, and her eyes burned from the constant watery flow. Harsh sobs attacked her chest one after another until the Sioux girl melted into a hiccupping mess._

_Five was gone. Five was gone. Five was gone._

_Like a mantra in her mind, all she could focus on were those three little words. Juliet had already helped her through a panic attack earlier, and she would've stayed longer at Halyn's side had Sir Hargreeves not threatened her and her mother's standing at the academy._

_The door behind Halyn creaked open, and if it was Sir Hargreeves telling her to come inside_ once again _, she was sure she was going to_ snap _. She shifted, curling more inwards on herself in an attempt to seem more closed off, but instead of the eccentric billionaire, a young body slipped into the vacant spot besides Halyn._

_A plate of familiar sandwiches entered the Sioux girl's field of vision, and she frowned, "What are-"_

_"I made three of them." A soft voice spoke, referring to the peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches on the plate, and Halyn glanced up into the pained eyes of Vanya. They were tinged red, and occasionally she would sniffle, a sure sign she had been crying as well. When the Sioux girl didn't respond, Vanya carried on, "They're his favorite and- and-"_

_The shy girl found herself unable to continue speaking, a sob wracking her body, and it was then Halyn truly registered the fact that she was_ not _the only one gravely impacted by Five's disappearance. He was cared for by all of them, and Halyn didn't have to mourn for his loss by herself._

_She shifted closer to Vanya, who continued to sniffle, and a fresh wave of tears greeted Halyn once more. The umbrella was now covering the two girls, and the sky opened up once more, the sound of pounding rain drowning out the sorrow that filled their hearts._

_Their trio was now a duo, and Halyn wasn't sure if she was ready for a world without Five._

* * *

_Five had gone too far._

_The world he now found himself in was a desolate husk of the one he once knew. Fires raged across the remnants of the city he called home, and an eerie silence lingered in the air. There wasn't a single sign of life anywhere, the ruins barren, and Five's heart began to race._

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

_Terror filled every fiber of his being, his mind going slack as he attempted to process the world around him. The thought of his family and friends- of Halyn- hit his mind like a semi-truck, and he spun on his heels._

_Sprinting desperately back to the place he once called home, Five felt his mentality begin to crumble as he took in the decimated wreckage of the Umbrella Academy. The once grand building was no longer standing, having collapsed in on itself, and was nothing more than an empty pile of rubble._

_"Halyn! Vanya! Juliet!" Five's voice was laced with anguish as he cried out for his family and firends, and tears flooded his eyes, "Dad! Anyone!" He tried to enter the ruins laid before him but found himself hesitating on the front steps, unable to cross the threshold. Five wasn't sure what- or who- he'd find if he entered, so he resigned himself to standing outside the remains of his home, watching with pained eyes as a fire blazed within._

_In one last act of desperation, Five tore his gaze from the rubble. He turned around, fists held upwards, and he concentrated on his powers._

_If he got himself into the future, he could surely get himself back to the past._

_The familiar blue glow of his powers rippled around his fists, whooshing to life, and for a moment Five allowed hope to ease away some of his terror. All too soon the hope was consumed, and his powers whirred and flickered, "Come on, come on!" He practically begged them, voice growing increasingly more desperate with every passing syllable._

_This had to work. He had to get back. To his friends. To his family._

_To Halyn._

_"Shit."_

_When the world around him remained broken and desolate, powers flickering tauntingly, Five dropped his hands to his sides. His chest heaved with anguish as he looked around at his fate, and when he faced the devastated Umbrella Academy once more, he dropped to his knees._

_A feeling of powerlessness and helplessness clashed with his feelings of panic. A knot formed in the pit of Five's stomach as the severity of his grave mistake hit him full force, and a stray tear trekked down his cheek. This was the end of mankind- the apocalypse._

_And it was Five's new present._

_The thought had him choked up, and he buried his head in his hands as he let his emotions so wholly consume him. Crying was such a foreign feeling to Five, and he decided it was his least favorite feeling, yet in that moment, it was all he could do._

_Sorrow and regret creeped their way into his heart, further amplifying the tears that were already cascading down his cheeks in waves. Guilt tried to wiggle its way in as well, but Five was already feeling so many conflicting emotions, that he barely recognized its presence. Instead, he continued to mourn._

_For the new life he found himself stuck in._

_For everything he left behind._

_For_ everyone _he left behind._

_Five had only ever broken one promise in his entire life- and it sure was one hell of one to break._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OKAY so I am drastically behind on this episode but I figured I'd give ya'll the opening scene because I spaced it out into a few thousand words~ lmao honestly, this was- so far- one of my fave scenes to write. I love me some good emotional turmoil-
> 
> Anyways, hoping to get more of the episode done this week. I have enough for another chapter, but I want to try and have a semi-consistent update schedule, which will typically be on Sunday's. Between episodes, there might be a week or two hiatus as I finalize and edit the next episode.
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated- please tell me your thoughts! And thank you all for your continued support!
> 
> \- Rawwwrchel


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even an apocalypse can't decimate the bond between two best friends.

**The Umbrella Academy is not mine. Please leave a review! :)**

* * *

**RUN BOY RUN**

**ii**

_You can count on me like one two three.  
  
I'll be there.  
  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two.  
  
You'll be there.  
  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah._

**\- COUNT ON ME -** Bruno Mars

* * *

 **"I SURVIVED ON SCRAPS."** Five spoke lowly, a fresh cup of steaming coffee in his hands. If the scorching liquid burned him, he didn't say, as his mind was still distant with memories of his time in the apocalypse, "Canned food, cockroaches, anything I could find."

Halyn grimaced at the idea of eating _bugs_ , but he had to survive somehow. The sound of Five chuckling threw her off, and she glanced at him curiously, "You know that rumor that Twinkies have an endless shelf life? Well, it's total _bullshit_."

Halyn would've snorted at his comment if the gravity of the situation wasn't apparent, and Vanya swallowed thickly, "I can't even imagine."

Five shook his head, sparing Halyn a quick glance as she squeezed his knee in reassurance, "You do whatever it takes to survive, or you die. So, we adapted. Whatever the world threw at us, we found a way to overcome it."

"We?" Halyn question, her curiosity piqued, "Delores?" She spoke the name slowly, remembering he had mentioned the woman earlier, and the Sioux teen wanted to know more. It wasn't jealousy that prompted her to ask, but rather genuine intrigue. To know Five had at least _one_ person in the apocalypse made her feel a bit relieved.

After all, Halyn couldn't imagine the toll spending forty-two years _alone_ would have on a person.

The softest of smiles tweaked Five's lips at the mention of Delores, but he disregarded his best friend's question, instead holding up his now empty cup, "You got anything stronger?" Halyn frowned at his avoidance, and Vanya nodded.

"Uh, yeah." The ordinary woman stood up from her chair, crossing her small living room and entering the kitchen. She dug into a cabinet by the fridge, pulling out a bottle of whiskey that was still neatly wrapped with a red bow. It must've been a gift, and Vanya poured some into a small glass.

Five had stood up from the couch, Halyn's hand falling from his knee, and she followed him. He was handed the glass, and Vanya offered some of the harsh liquor to the Sioux girl. Her nose scrunched at the idea of drinking the whiskey, stomach flip-flopping, and Halyn politely declined.

Nursing his alcohol, Five swallowed a small sip, relishing the burning- yet satisfying- feeling it left in his throat. Halyn stood at his side, and he noted her furrowed brows as she processed the information he had relayed. She was taking it better than he thought she would, but then again, the Sioux girl had always been more than willing to stand by his side.

It was one of the many reasons why she made such a great best friend.

Vanya, on the other hand, looked a bit less than convinced. A look of disbelief graced her pretty features, and Five scoffed at the look, "You think I'm _crazy_." An annoyed feeling knotted in the pit of his stomach, swirling with his consumed alcohol, and he frowned at his sister.

"No." Vanya denied with a deep breath, "It's just… it's _a lot_ to take in, Five."

Halyn could relate to this thought. She was having a hard time soaking up the information Five had revealed, and though she was more than inclined to believe him- why would he _lie_ about all this?- the idea the world was ending in eight days just didn't sit well with her.

" _Exactly_ what don't you understand?" Five prodded his sister, voice taking on a harsh tone.

"Why didn't you just _time travel_ back?"

Five's jaw tensed and he huffed, growing more and more agitated with Vanya's growing disbelief, "Gee, wish I'd thought of that." He snapped sardonically, and Halyn nudged him gently. His tone didn't waver, however, as he continued to speak, "Time travel is a crapshoot. I went into the ice and never _acorn-ed_. You think I didn't try _everything_ to get back to my family?" Five stole a glance at Halyn from the corner of his eye, "To my friends?"

 _To Halyn_.

Not liking Five's tone or the budding hostility in the room, Halyn reached out for Five's hand. He allowed her to take it, his fingers threading with hers, and she murmured his name as a soft warning. The teleporter deflated some at the contact, anger mellowing out to a degree, but his eyes were still laced with ire.

Despite growing up in the Umbrella Academy, Vanya lived an ordinary life. Gifted with no special abilities, she grew up differently than her superpowered friends and family, and this left her with blinders on in regard to the extraordinary. Had Halyn not trapped herself in stone for over a _decade_ , she might not have been so quick to accept Five's words as well.

But she was a thirty-year old in a sixteen-year old body.

The apocalypse, therefore, wasn't such a far-fetched idea.

Five squeezed Halyn's hand, green eyes gazing intently into brown, and he sighed, "Travelling forward in time was one thing, but travelling back in time was a whole other can of worms, and something I could never quite figure out." The hostility from his tone had lessened, but there was still a cautionary air to his voice as he faced the ordinary woman.

Vanya nodded, taking in his words before asking another question, "If you grew old there, you know, in the apocalypse, then how come you still look like a teenager? Like Halyn?"

A sour feeling twisted her gut, and Vanya had to admit, seeing her two closest friends still looking like teenagers _stung_ \- a lot. Don't get her wrong, she was incredibly grateful to have them back- have them _both_ back- but now that she was physically the oldest of the bunch, it made her heart ache for the years she never got with either of them.

They had been her closest friends at the academy. And they each had left her.

Five scoffed once more, dropping Halyn's hand as he moved around his sister to pour himself another glass of whiskey, "I told you already, I must have gotten the equations wrong." His teeth clenched tightly, and Vanya mulled his words over.

"I mean, dad always used to say that…" She trailed off for a moment, licking her lips before continuing on, "time travel could mess up your mind. Well, maybe _that's_ what's happening?" Her tone became hopeful, as this was the only explanation Vanya could come up with that made some sense of whatever Five was talking about.

Five stiffened by the kitchen counter, knuckles going white as his grip increased dangerously on his glass of liquor. Halyn didn't like Vanya's insinuation, and it was obvious it didn't sit with the boy well either. He had put himself out of his comfort zone to include his sister in the devasting news he had to bear, and this is all she could come up with?

That he was _crazy_?

"Vanya," Halyn's voice was soft as she spoke, and the ordinary woman cringed at the sadness that laid within her friend's eyes, "Five's your _brother_ , our friend. What does he have to gain by _lying_ about all of this?"

Though it stung knowing his sister didn't seem to believe him, Five didn't feel completely hopeless knowing that he seemed to have Halyn's belief. Had his best friend not been on his side, well, the boy wasn't sure what he'd do.

With a shrug, Vanya sighed, "I'm not saying he's _lying_ ," She defended, "all I'm saying is that, maybe this is all just in his mind? I mean, when's the last time you had a good night's _sleep_ , Five?"

"That's irrelevant."

"See?" Vanya gestured to Five as she refaced Halyn, and the Sioux girl folded her arms over her chest, not liking the accusatory look that tainted her friend's face, "I thought you of all people would've been more level-headed, Halyn. I understand you two have this… this _bond_ , but you don't always have to follow him so blindly."

Halyn bristled at Vanya's words, a deadly silence filling the air. It had always been painfully obvious just how close Halyn and Five had been, but she had always considered herself her own _person_ , not just someone who followed him around like a lost puppy. They were a team, close friends, and nothing more. To hear Vanya insinuate anything less _hurt,_ and she suddenly wanted to get as far from the apartment as possible.

Five watched as anger and hurt flashed in Halyn's eyes, but before she could say a single thing to her friend, he pushed off the counter. Glass clattering roughly in the sink, two sets of eyes snapped to the boy, "This was a mistake." His words were bitter, and Vanya flinched at the tone, "You're too _young_ \- too _naïve_ to understand."

Five walked around his sister, a gentle hand curling around Halyn's wrist despite the anger he was feeling, and he moved towards the door. Vanya glanced frantically between the two, regret etched into her features, as the teens made their departure.

"No. Five, Five, wait. Halyn, _please_." She practically begged. The desperation in her voice stopped Five in his trek, and therefore Halyn as well, but the Sioux teen was still hurt by her friend's words, so she tried to continue on.

The grip on her wrist tightened, and Halyn had no choice but to stop just shy of the apartment door. She kept her back towards Vanya- and Five as well-, glaring darkly at the peeling paint on the walls.

Vanya felt relief as she took in their paused forms. She had waited so _so_ long to have her best friends back together, and here she was ruining the reunion, "I haven't seen you in a _long_ time, Five, and I don't want to lose you again. This is the first time all three of us have been together in over a decade, and I don't know what I'd do if you left. That's- that's all."

Halyn's teeth unclenched and she swallowed thickly at Vanya's admonishment. She slowly began to turn around, gaze falling on Five first. His posture was tense, eyes now boring into Halyn's own, and when it was obvious neither teen was going to speak, Vanya filled the silence with more rambling.

"And you know what, it's getting late, and I have lessons in the morning," She moved to the couch, Halyn's eyes shifting to the ordinary woman as she bustled about, "and I need to sleep, and I'm sure you two do, too." Vanya continued to ramble as her friend and brother stayed silent, and she pulled some blankets off the back of her couch, spreading them out in a make-shift bed, "I'm sorry it's not something more, but uh, there are more blankets by the chair if one of you wants to sleep on the floor?"

"It's fine, Vanya." Halyn finally responded. Her voice was brisk, a tone she didn't use very often, and Vanya flinched.

"Okay, yeah, uhm, so we'll talk in the morning?" Five offered his sister a curt nod in response to her hopeful offer, and an unsure smile danced on Vanya's lips, "I promise."

Five released his grip on the Sioux girl's wrist and shoved his hands in his pockets as Vanya moved to her bedroom, "Night." He muttered with a sigh. His sister didn't say anything more, nodding in response before she disappeared into her room, door softly clicking shut behind her.

"I'm not staying here." Halyn's voice was terse when she spoke as soon as Vanya was out of earshot, tone low and she brushed off Five's invitation to sit on the couch, "You can if you want, but I'm _leaving_."

Vanya's insinuation sat heavy in her mind, and for the first time all day, the Sioux girl actually wanted to get _away_ from Five. Realistically speaking, she knew he did nothing wrong and no true anger was directed towards him, but what if Vanya had been right? What if, because she had been so desperate to have her best friend back, her judgement was clouded?

What if the apocalypse _was_ just in his mind?

Five arched a brow, not getting to speak a word before Halyn opened the apartment door. Despite the irritation she felt, she managed to shut the door softly behind her, blocking out any response her best friend may have had. She stormed down the nearest set of stairs, not caring this time how loud she was being.

Just as she reached the bottom of the steps, the world in front of her warped in a blue haze, and suddenly Five was standing before her.

Though his sudden appearance did nothing to startle Halyn, he had inserted himself directly into her path, and having been mid-step at the time of his arrival, the Sioux girl crashed right into his chest. The force of the impact knocked her off balance some, and when she stepped backwards to right herself, Halyn's foot stumbled on a step. Her hands immediately latched onto Five's blazer in an attempt to steady herself, and his own hands found purchase on her shoulders.

Their noses were practically pressed together, and Halyn glared up at him, not fazed by their close proximity, "Five." She grumbled.

"You left in a hurry."

Halyn pulled herself from Five's grasp and brushed past him, "Yep." She popped the 'p' and offered no sort of explanation.

Unsure why she was suddenly being so _short_ with him, Five's brows furrowed before he quickly chased after his best friend. He easily caught up with her, tucking his hands into his pockets and matching his pace to Halyn's, almost as if they were having a casual stroll in the park, "And where are you going?"

"I don't know… back to the academy?" The Sioux girl scoffed and ran a hand through her tousled hair, "I need some sleep." Halyn paused, sucking in a deep breath and relishing in the cool night air. It did little to help clear her mind, "And I'm sure you could use some as well."

A sly grin split Five's lips, "Vanya did offer us a _nice_ couch to sleep on."

Halyn sneered at the mention of her friend's name, "Yeah, well, Vanya _also_ insinuated I follow you around like a lost puppy."

"Not sure I see the problem." Five rolled his shoulders.

His comment caused Halyn to glare over at him, and she shook her head, "It's a problem because… because…" The Sioux girl faltered for a moment, and Five eyed her expectantly, "because what if Vanya's _right_ and I'm letting my feelings for you cloud my judgement?"

"Feelings for me, huh?"

Halyn's frown morphed into a dark scowl at the shit-eating smirk that danced on Five's lips, and she harshly punched his shoulder. " _Platonic_ feelings, idiot. You're my _best friend_."

Truth be told, Halyn wasn't quite sure _what_ her feelings for the teleporter were.

After Five's disappearance had devastated her, Juliet had insinuated that maybe Halyn's feelings for him had been _more_ than platonic, which was why she had been so mentally crippled when he never came back. It made sense at the time, but that didn't stop her from being in denial all those years ago, and who knows, maybe she was _still_ in denial.

But it didn't much matter right now- she had more important things to worry about.

Like a supposed apocalypse.

Five's jaw clenched at Halyn's words, his smirk melting into a tense frown, and he glanced at the ground with a shake of his head. A searing pang tore through his heart like it was nothing more than a flimsy sheet of paper, before it sat heavily in the pit of his stomach. Her words echoed almost painfully in his head, each ricochet hitting harder than the last.

_Best friend. Best friend. Best friend._

The feeling was unfounded and came at Five from left field. He attempted to shove it down, push it back into the depths of wherever it came from, but the latent disappointment that tore through him at her words begged for his attention. Five fidgeted, licking his lips before allowing irritation, coupled with some slight hurt, to consume his feelings and to push away whatever foreign feeling that had just torn through him.

"So, you don't believe me either?"

Halyn opened her mouth to retort before snapping it shut when she found no words. She could see the anger that flashed in Five's green eyes, and her heart ached knowing that _she_ was the source of his anger. It was understandable, and she should've known that any ounce of disbelief in his tales of the apocalypse she may have would hurt him so.

Five's fists clenched in his pockets, and he bounced on the balls of his heels as he waited for Halyn to respond. His gaze would flicker to Halyn, where it would linger momentarily, before he'd snap it away, only to repeat it a few seconds later as she mulled her thoughts over. With each passing second his irritation melted into sadness as the familiar feeling of aloneness threatened to consume every fiber of his being.

Five had thought going back in time to his friends and family would decimate the feeling of aloneness that had haunted him for decades. But now, mere inches away from his _best friend_ , he was feeling more alone than ever before.

"It's not… it's not that I _don't_ believe you…" Halyn was fumbling now, faltering as she attempted to make some sense of the mess that was her thoughts. Vanya's insinuation had thrown her threw a loop, and now she was questioning everything. And combined with the conflicted emotions that had tormented her since Five's arrival, her head was having a hard time processing things.

"Then what is it, Halyn?"

She didn't like the desperation and hopelessness that underlaid the anger in his voice. It hit her like a ton of bricks and instantly filled her body with guilt at doubting him. Halyn wanted so desperately to take her words back, to shove away any doubt that she had, but the damage was done.

Her true feelings were out there, and she had to face the consequences.

The Sioux teen steeled herself, sucking in a deep breath to calm her racing heart and closing her eyes for a brief moment of concentration. When she opened her eyes again, conflicted brown met a desperate green, "It's a lot to process, Five; the apocalypse and whatnot." Halyn was surprised at how steady her voice sounded, and just as her best friend went to respond, she quickly spoke once more, cutting him off, "We only have your word to go on, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I _don't_ believe you, because I trust you. But you did _just_ show back up after being gone for twelve years, looking the same as the day you left, and now you drop an apocalypse bomb? That's- that's _a lot_ to take in." Her voice was getting shaky again as her mind raced once more, and Halyn stole a moment to gather herself.

When she spoke again, her voice was soft, "What am I _supposed_ to think, Five? You've not given me time to process-"

Though Halyn had meant her initial words to be soothing, they were anything but to Five, "My _word_?" The teleporter scoffed, and a dark look flashed across his features as he cut her off. A lot of interrupting was happening tonight and the Sioux teen didn't like it one bit. "My word should be enough. _I_ should be enough. The apocalypse has no mercy. Everyone dies. _You_ die. You're supposed to think that-"

Anger continued to flood Five's body, his words growing harsher and more frantic with each passing second and Halyn couldn't take it anymore. She pushed forward, firmly grasping Five by his upper arms.

"Five, _stop_."

A dark glare was levelled at the Sioux teen, but she wasn't fazed by it and stared defiantly up at him. Anger radiated off him in waves, and it was almost contagious, as Halyn felt her own feelings slowly giving into his wrath.

Their conversation was clouded by their feelings, and it was getting them nowhere. Neither was fully listening to the other, each missing the other's points, and they were headed down a slippery slope. Halyn had just gotten Five back, but she already felt as if she was losing him once more- and she was _not_ going to allow that to happen.

The irony was though, that the angrier Five got at her disbelief, the more she actually _did_ believe him. Five had always been a rational person, and delusions of grandeur such as an impending apocalypse just weren't his thing- so for him to be so _adamant_ about an upcoming apocalypse meant that there _had_ to have some truth to it.

"You're not _listening_ to me, Five. I _just_ got my life back, forgive me if I'm a bit hesitant to accept the fact it's about to end once more. You've had over _forty_ years to accept that an apocalypse happened. I've had less than a day. There's just a lot going on in my mind right now, and Vanya's words didn't help, okay? But that does _not_ mean I'm going to abandon you." Her expression had turned almost pleading as she finished pouring her heart out to the boy, and she suddenly felt as though she couldn't get enough oxygen into her system.

Five's fury seemed to diminish at her admonishment. Though maybe he didn't have her full belief yet, he at least had her by his side, and that was all that really mattered in that moment. Halyn felt his shoulders relax under her grip, and she dropped her hands to her sides. The two maintained eye contact, though the look lacked the heat it once did, and she watched his anger melt into sorrow and some other indiscernible emotion.

"I… I could really just use your help, Halyn." Five's voice was so uncharacteristically soft and he sounded so small, desperate even. She reached forward for his hands, heart shattering at the look on his face, and she did her best to look reassuring as their fingers knotted together.

"And you've got it, Five, you _always_ have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I'm ALMOST done with writing this episode so I figured I'd give ya'll an update! I have enough written that I can update next Sunday as well! I'm going to try and have Sunday's as my update days, since I never work on Sundays and typically have the day to myself to edit and stuff!
> 
> This chapter is shorter than I wanted, but the next scene isn't fully written as I've decided to fully write it out versus the kind of summary thing I had initially written? So I need to fine tune that before posting.
> 
> Thank you all so much! Halyn's been a lot of fun to write and I honestly love writing for a fandom that's not DC! The Umbrella world is just so unique and there's a lot of cool opportunities and things to explore~
> 
> Hopefully ya'll will stick with me! And hopefully I get my shit together and keep a better updating schedule xD
> 
> Last note before I bounce- but it was kind of important for me to touch on Halyn's feelings in regards to Five's return and his news of the apocalypse. Not knocking any fics out there, but I've seen a lot of Five/OC stories where the OC just kind of immediately accepts Five's news of the apocalypse and rolls along with it? And it's not the most realistic? I just wanted to show here that, for Halyn, she's more so helping Five because she trusts him and knows that like, this isn't something he'd make up? She'll always be there for him-
> 
> Anyways, if you made it to the bottom of this note, please leave a review! I welcome any and all feedback, and let me know if there's any specific things you guys would like to see more of!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of reminiscing leads into a day of terrorizing a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Umbrella Academy is not mine. Please leave a comment!! :)

**The Umbrella Academy is not mine. Please leave a review!**

* * *

**Run Boy Run**

**iii**

_Baby we built this house_

_On memories_

_Take my picture now_

_Shake it till you see it_

_And when your fantasies_

_Become your legacy_

_Promise me a place_

_In your house of memories._

**_-_ HOUSE OF MEMORIES -** Panic! At the Disco

* * *

 **AFTER THEIR _HEATED_ CONVERSATION** in the street outside Vanya's apartment, Halyn and Five had made their way back to the Umbrella Academy after agreeing they did _not_ want to sleep on their ordinary friends couch. On their way home—Halyn _drove_ so the two would make it safely—Five had revealed a prosthetic _eye_ he had apparently been carrying around with him for _decades_. After moving past her initial disgust at the fact he had someone's _eye_ constantly in his pocket, the teleporter had been able to explain his theory about how it was linked to whoever caused the apocalypse, and his only lead thus far.

Halyn had been less than inclined to believe him—how could a prosthetic _eye_ have any connections to the end of the world?—but her doubts were her own, and therefore she kept them to herself, lest she further feel as if she was letting her best friend down.

There was apparently enough stress on his shoulders—and she hated that she had even added a _little_ bit of that stress to them.

With a game plan in mind for the next day—one that was one-hundred percent made up by Five with little input from Halyn—the two had gone their separate ways when they had gotten back to the academy. It felt weird to suddenly be alone, when in the past twenty-four hours she had been nothing but. Regardless, the Sioux teen savored the aloneness, as she felt as had a moment to properly collect herself and reflect on the events that had just transpired over the past few hours.

Her shoulder was a cruel reminder of the shoot-out she been involved in, and Halyn wasn't quite sure how she could explain the injury to her friends and family, so she figured her best bet was to just cover it up at all times until it healed.

The silene of Halyn's bedroom was deafening, and the girl took a chance to glance around it. Though it had only been a mere months since she was last in here, nothing much had changed—and when she had awoken from her statue-esque slumber all those months ago, her room had still been the same, despite her being gone a decade.

Pogo had explained that Grace took care to keep everyone's rooms in order, as if none of them had ever left.

Halyn's fingers dipped into a bowl of pennies that sat on her vanity, and a somber smile quirked at her lips. Her pockets had been constantly jingling—with pennies and other miscellaneous items—when she was younger, and the pennies had been one of her gimmicks.

'Penny for your thoughts?'

She pulled a penny out, noticing the age changes that had corrupted its shine, and with little thought, her hand began to take on a coppery sheen. It slipped up her wrist, creeping fast up her arm, and just as it reached her injured shoulder, she hissed in pain and Halyn's limb returned to normal.

Frowning to herself, she dropped the penny back into the bowl and glanced at her shoulder. The Sioux teen pulled down her shirt some, revealing the haphazardly done up gauze and bandages that wrapped the bullet wound. It was sore, stiff even, but Halyn was relieved to see no new blood seeping through the bandages.

Moving on from her vanity in her little 'reminiscing trip', Halyn spotted her polaroid camera on top of her dresser. It had been a gift from her parents for her sixteenth birthday all those years ago after _months_ of being for one. Photography had been a hobby that she desperately wanted to get into, but one that crash and burned a little over a month later.

As once Five had disappeared, her passions had disappeared as well.

So, for thirteen years, her polaroid camera had sat abandoned on the top of her dresser. Halyn was honestly a bit surprised Klaus hadn't pawned it off or something, but she supposed Grace and Pogo had kept an eye on their things.

The polaroid camera had gotten a bit of use in the month before her life came crashing down, as was evident by the polaroid's that were littered on top of her dresser. Much to her parents mild ire, Halyn had gone through about a _dozen_ packs of film in that short time frame. Whenever she could, she'd snap photos of anyone and everyone, wanting to remember the _good times_ they had at the academy, as the good times almost outweighed the bad.

Everyone looked so _young_ in the photos, and it was a painful reminder of the time Halyn had lost with them all. Even Diego and Luther were smiling in her photos, but a few other photos stuck out to Halyn the most.

She picked up the nearest photos, lips quirking in a fond smile, as she bright faces of young Juliet, Allison, Vanya and Halyn stared back at her. It had been the Sioux teen's first attempt at a 'selfie' of sorts, and half of her face had been cut out, but that didn't mean she disliked the picture any less. It was one of the few that had Vanya in it, and though she might've been currently upset with her friend, Halyn still had plenty of fond memories with her whenever she could get her included.

Another photo was of her, Ben, and Juliet. This time, Halyn had persuaded Five to take the photo of the three. They were each grinning madly, and they each had a hand on _'The Bet'_ , which had been the last book the three ever read for their little book club. A sour feeling twisted her gut at the thought of the book, but the Sioux teen pushed it aside as she stared at the picture a little longer.

It was the last picture that was ever taken of Ben.

Setting it down and ignoring the burning feeling in her eyes, Halyn picked up another photo. Her heart immediately melted at the sight, and she ran a thumb over the photo. It was a picture of her and Five, about a week before he disappeared, and one of their last good moments together.

Halyn hadn't been the one to take the photo—it had been Juliet.

Juliet would often borrow Halyn's camera, not that the Sioux teen minded, and when she wasn't snapping close up photos of Diego's face, she liked to use her powers to sneak around and snap more candid photos of Umbrella Academy members, like she did this one.

Halyn and Five were outdoors in the courtyard, sitting on the very bench Halyn would spend _thirteen_ years on, and the two were each sporting fond smiles. Their bodies were naturally angled towards one another, faces gravitating closer together, and Halyn wished for the _life of her_ that she could remember whatever the hell their conversation had been about.

All she could remember from it was a feeling— a feeling that caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach and a warmth to blossom in her heart. A feeling that she hadn't felt in a _long_ time.

Just as Halyn went to place the picture back down where it belonged, a familiar blue glow lit up her dimly lit room. Holding the picture close to her heart, she turned around to face Five. She noted how the teleporter was curled in on himself, looking rather sheepish and like a kicked puppy as he stood in the middle of her room. His body language concerned the Sioux teen, but she didn't get a chance to ask him about it before he spoke.

"You're still up."

"So are you."

Five rolled his shoulders at her quick response, an uncharacteristically shy expression tainting his young features, "I, uh, couldn't sleep." He hastily responded, purposefully choosing to leave out a few choice details as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Initially, the idea of sleeping in his own been had been mildly exciting to Five, for it meant that he was actually _home_. As soon as his head had hit his pillow, and his eyes had slipped shut, his world was suddenly in ruins, and he was back in the apocalyptic future he had been forced to grow up in. The terror he therefore felt every time he close his eyes was real, and he quickly realized he was _not_ going to be getting any sleep like this- so he sought out the one person who helped make his life better.

Halyn studied Five for a few seconds, noticing his tense posture and the bags that had suddenly appeared under his eyes. Though he hadn't been inclined as to explain himself further, his body posture said more than words ever could.

Growing up together and being so close meant that the Sioux teen could generally read Five pretty well, and he need not say in words that it was the _apocalypse_ that was preventing him from getting a goodnight's sleep.

"You're always welcome here, Five." She murmured softly, and the anxiety Five had been feeling began to recede.

"Thanks, Hay."

The nickname felt a bit foreign on Five's tongue, having not spoken it in decades, but it felt right at the moment. Honestly, nicknames weren't really his thing, and Halyn was the only person in the world he used one for—and though it was relatively simple, it was still special to him.

A silence lingered between the duo, and Five wasn't quite sure if it was awkward or not. Halyn had gone back to staring at the stuff on her dresser, and the teleporter made note of her polaroid camera sitting there with a fine layer of dust on it.

Stepping towards the girl, his eyes caught sight of the photo currently in her hands and his stomach did a flip flop. Nodding his head towards it as nonchalantly as he could, Five asked, "What's that?"

"This?" Halyn held the polaroid up, giving the boy a clear view of the image, and she held it out for him, "I'm just looking through some old photos."

"I don't remember this photo."

Those five words were a lie, and not a particularly good one at that. Five knew this photo like the back of his hand, as a copy of it was currently sitting in his jacket pocket.

Miraculously, it had survived whatever event had transpired that wiped out the world, and Five had managed to pull it relatively unscathed from the ruins of the academy when he attempted a search for his friends and family. Since then, it had easily become one of his most treasured possessions—and it was one of the few items that constantly reminded him _why_ he was trying so damn hard to save the world.

It was also one of the only pieces of Halyn he had during his decades of aloneness.

Whereas the photo currently in his hand was nearly pristine—it was aged slightly and a bit dusty but relatively unscathed—the photo that laid heavy in his pocket was anything but. It was singed and brittle, tainted by old age and nearly falling apart. The bottom half of the photo had torn off ages ago, and the faces had been nearly warped to time, but whenever Five looked at it, he could clearly make out Halyn's face.

And that was all that had mattered to him.

"Juliet took it when we weren't paying attention." Halyn gently pulled the photo back from Five, and it took every ounce of his being to _not_ snatch it right back from her, "You hadn't been very happy with her." She snorted and glanced up at him with a soft smile.

Five shrugged. Though he didn't really consider himself the clingy type, he liked his moments alone with Halyn to be just that— _theirs_.

"Yeah, well, she shouldn't have been sneaking around like that." His response was vague, but it was the only thing he could come up with. In all honesty, a part of him wanted to _thank_ Juliet for sneaking the photo—which had easily become his most prized possession—but that was never going to happen and he kept the thought to himself.

Carefully placing the photo back on top of her dresser, Halyn glanced towards Five almost knowingly. She watched as his eyes darted from her and back towards the photo, where they lingered for a few seconds too long, before he caught her eye once more, "What?" The boy questioned when he caught her staring.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Noth-" A sudden yawn interrupted her words, and Five chuckled softly at her scrunched face.

"Perhaps we should go to bed?"

With some slight hesitation and a bit of awkwardness, Five nodded his head towards Halyn's bed. Though the suggestion was innocent enough, the Sioux teen couldn't help the butterflies that erupted in her stomach. A light blush dusted her cheeks, and she quickly turned away from her best friend, grateful for the dim light in the room that could hide her red-hued cheeks.

"Oh, uhm… y-yeah." Halyn's voice cracked at the end, and she hastily pulled back the covers of her bed, knocking off a pillow in the process. Five eyed her with a curious look, purposefully ignoring his own nerves that had begun to creep up on him, instead watching as his best friend fumbled around some.

Shoving away whatever weird feelings that had sprouted in Halyn's mind, she dove face-first into the bed, hoping to lighten up the awkward tension that lingered in the air. Her and Five had shared a bed numerous times before life drove them apart, and she wasn't sure _why_ she was feeling some sort of way this time. This wasn't the fist time they had innocently shared a bed, and it was most likely not going to be their last.

Five couldn't help but chuckle as Halyn's face crash landed in her pillow, and she relished in the soft feeling of the sheets on her skin. Grace must've been keeping up with changing her bedding. Despite her bed not having been used in over a decade, the sheets and blankets smelled fresh and not like old mothballs, and they were nice and soft, versus stiff.

"Are you going to _share_?"

Halyn cracked an eye open as Five nudged her leg, and with a faux pout, she rolled over. A space was made for the teleporter, as her back pressed against the wall, and he slipped into the now empty space. A wide gap sat between the duo, as each found themselves laying on opposite sides of the bed, but neither of them said anything.

As if her bed was seeping her energy out of her, Halyn suddenly found herself unable to keep her eyes open for much longer. She shifted slightly as Five tossed the covers over the duo, snuggling into the soft covers, and she relished in their warmth. Halyn did her best to keep her eyes open, hoping that maybe the subtle intimateness of their given situation would entice Five to open up to her again. But as soon her body recognized the explicit comfort of her bed, her eyes slipped shut and she was out like a light.

A soft snore left the Sioux teen's mouth, and a fond smile danced on the corners of Five's lips. He gently reached forward, only hesitating for a brief moment, before he brushed a stray hair out of Halyn's face. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to pull the slumbering girl into his arms and hold her close, but he quickly shoved that feeling away as he pulled his hand back.

The events of the day weighed heavily on Five's mind, and though he could feel exhaustion threatening to consume every fiber of his being, he just couldn't bring himself to sleep just yet. His mind wouldn't let him. It was running in a thousand and one different directions, and though having Halyn near helped curb some of his nauseating anxiety, his mind was refusing to settle.

Five found it hard to believe that he was actually _home_ —and that Halyn was curled up not even a _foot_ away from him. For decades he had wanted this so badly, and he had sacrificed so much to get here, yet a nagging disbelief lingered in the back of his mind. Despite knowing—and _feeling_ —that his body _needed_ sleep, the teleporter just couldn't bring himself to close his eyes and give in.

Five feared that if he did give in and let sleep consume him, he'd wake up to find that this had all been some crazy, hyper realistic dream, and that he was still stuck in the apocalypse.

And without Halyn once more.

* * *

When Halyn awoke the next morning, her bed was empty. The side Five had slept on was cold, meaning that he had been gone for a while. A sticky-note sat on the pillow he had used, a time and meeting place hastily scrawled upon it. She took note of the time, and with a quick glance at the clock hung up on her wall, she realized she only had forty-five minutes before she was due to meet Five.

Knowing how the teleporter was particularly keen on punctuality and would be irked if she were to be tardy, Halyn slowly climbed out of bed. And as she made her way to the showers, fully prepared to take her time getting ready, she failed to realize that a certain _photo_ was missing from the top of her dresser.

* * *

"Shut your _pie hole_ , Ben."

Halyn paused in the doorframe to the living space, freshly cleaned and ready to leave to meet Five. Her brow quirked and she watched as her eccentric friend dug through a pile of random items on the floor. Concern flooded her body, as she recognized the signs of withdrawal, and as he made kissing noises at the chair sitting just underneath Five's painting, she cleared her throat.

"Uh, Klaus?"

The wild-eyed man whirled around, face splitting into a wide grin, "Oh, Halyn!"

She stepped into the room, and upon taking in his almost _naked_ \- sans a pair of rainbow-colored underwear- Halyn looked at anywhere _but_ him, "Uhm, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Klaus brushed her off, digging through his discarded stuff once more. Halyn ducked as a stray sock flew past her head, and she frowned. The necromancer found a joint from somewhere in the mess, and as he stood up, he stuck it between his lips before lighting it, "Just, you know, figuring out what to have for _breakfast_!" Klau's gaze snapped to the empty chair once more, and Halyn glanced at him in confusion, "Can't smoke eggs." He suddenly grumbled at the empty before standing up.

Klaus patted Halyn's hair lovingly as he passed by her, and she swatted his hand away as his smokey breath greeted her nose, "I worry about you sometimes, Klaus." She admitted.

Making his way towards the cabinet pressed against the far wall, Klaus deflected from her comment, clearly in his own world now, "One of these has gotta be gold-plated, _right_?" The cabinet door creaked as he pulled it open, and he immediately began searching the trinkets that laid inside.

Pogo stepped up beside Halyn as Klaus's head remained buried in the cabinet. The kind old chimpanzee acknowledged the Sioux teen with a gentle nod, hands firmly clasped around his cane, before he directed his attention toa certain addict, "Ahem." He cleared his throat.

Klaus jumped, and Halyn rolled her eyes, "Christ on a _cracker_!" His voice shook, and a ghost of a smirk danced on Pogo's lips, "Pogo?"

"My apologies, Master Klaus." Pogo pursed his lips, "I have a query for you."

"Oh?"

"Items from your father's office have gone missing. In particular, an ornate box with a pearl inlay." Their old caretaker's voice was accusatory, and a flash of guilt tore through Halyn as she remembered _not_ stopping Klaus when he took off with a box of that _exact_ description.

"Really?" Klaus leaned on the back of a couch, doing his best to look innocent. He took a drag of his joint, "You don't say."

Pogo looked unamused, and when he glanced up at Halyn, she had to look away. As she chewed on the inside of her cheek, he spoke once more, "Have either of you any idea where it _went_?"

The Sioux girl swallowed thickly, rubbing the back of her neck, and Klaus looked distant for a moment. Pogo's eyes flickered between the two, and he wasn't daft to their guilt, but he thought better of them and hoped to pull a confession from one of them.

"No, no, no. No _idea_." Klaus denied with a dismissive wave of his hand, very obviously _lying_ , "Drop dead." Halyn frowned as the necromancer glared down at the couch, "Would you _shut up_."

Pogo looked offended, his cane shifting, "Excuse me?"

"Pogo, I didn't mean you, I just… I-"

Halyn snorted, shaking her head and Pogo began to walk away, "Oh, Klaus."

"You know, there's been a lot of stuff I've been dealing with." Klaus rounded the couch, continuing to fumble with his words, and Halyn followed after Pogo, "Just a lot of memories coming up. All those _good times_." His voice dropped, sounding more somber, "Well, not so much good times as…"

"Really awful, terrible, and depressing times?" Halyn finished for the necromancer, amusement underlying her voice.

Klaus pointed his joint at her, "Exactly!"

Pogo brushed off the two with a shake of his head and stepped up to the necromancer, "The contents of that box are _priceless_." Klaus took another drag of his joint, words barely registering in his mind, and Halyn had half a mind to knock it from his hands, "Were they to find their way back to the office, whoever took it- or aided its taking- would be absolved of _any_ blame or consequences."

Halyn had the decency to look guilty, but Klaus didn't seem phased, "Oh, well, lucky bastard." He drawled.

The chimpanzee clicked his tongue, "Indeed." Pogo studied Klaus with an inquisitive eye, the look borderline accusatory. He flinched under the look, nonchalant appearance fading some and the necromancer stole a look at Halyn. She had turned her gaze to the floor, doing anything to avoid eye contact with either present parties.

When it was obvious, he wasn't getting a confession, but that his words had registered fully with the two, Pogo bid them a quick farewell. He exited the living space, Halyn watching him closely, and when he disappeared down a branching hallway, she turned harshly towards Klaus.

"Okay, _where_ is that box, Klaus?"

"What box?"

The necromancer shrugged his shoulders, taking another hit of his joint. Halyn scowled at his dismissive remark and she reached forward. Klaus yelped as his precious drugs were suddenly knocked from his hands. They landed the heap of clothing on the ground, and he immediately dove after them.

"Halyn, that's a _fire_ hazard!"

With arms now folded over her chest, the Sioux teen rolled her eyes, ignoring his statement, "Where's the box, Klaus?" She questioned once more, tone harsher and eyes narrowed.

Klaus glanced up at her from his place on the ground, "Oh, you know, _around_." He waved his hand.

" _Klaus_."

"Fine, _fine_." The necromancer lifted himself up from the ground, joint hanging loosely from his lips as he held his hands up in a mock surrender, "You win. I sold it." The way he said those three little words made it sound like that was the most _obvious_ thing in the world for him to do. And, in retrospect, Halyn honestly should've known that was the boxes fate.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "And _why_ would you do that?" The question was really rhetorical- she honestly knew why- but that didn't stop Klaus from answering it.

"Drugs aren't going to buy themselves _, honey_."

Halyn sighed heavily, "What about the _content_ s, Klaus, did you sell those too?"

"Of course not!" His tone was bright, and Halyn felt a bit of hope that just _maybe_ they wouldn't further disappoint Pogo, "but they were worthless, so I put them where they belong." Klaus took another hit of his joint, inhaling slowly, and the Sioux teen's hope fizzled at his dismissive tone. A silence lingered over the duo, Halyn bristling as Klaus purposefully took his time in responding. Finally, after what felt like forever, he finally spoke, "In the trash!" The necromancer barked out a laugh at his own joke, exhaling a cloud of smoke from his mouth in the process.

There was a moment of silence, and then Klaus glanced behind him at an empty chair, "Oh will you _shut up_."

Halyn's nose crinkled, lips quirked in a deep scowl, " _Klaus_." She groaned out and her teeth clenched, and she ignored his words, "You better _find_ the contents of that box."

"And _why_ would I do that?" Klaus waved dismissively as he faced the irked teen.

"So Pogo doesn't think we're disappointments?"

That drew a guffaw from the necromancer, "Oh, Halyn, that ship has _long_ since sailed!"

Halyn's jaw ticked, "I'm _serious,_ Klaus. Find those contents!" Her tone was exasperated by now, and with another annoyed glanced at the empty chair- the Sioux teen made a mental note to figure out what that was all about later when she _didn't_ want to murder him- he relented.

" _Fine_ , but I'm only doing it because I want to!"

* * *

"You're _late_."

Five's body shifted in annoyance as Halyn casually strolled up to him. A bright grin sat on her lips, and she looked properly refreshed and cheery despite the impending doom Five was doing his best to prevent- and despite her encounter with Klaus before she left.

Halyn's hair was neatly pulled back into her signature twin braids, the same ones she constantly sported when she was younger. A wave of nostalgia hit Five like a tidal wave, his heart aching for their younger years, but he pushed it down with an irritated frown.

"And you brought _coffee_." His voice was unamused, deadpan even, but that didn't stop him from accepting the steaming cup of black coffee Halyn had been so kind as to bring for him.

The Sioux girl wasn't fazed by her best friend's attitude, and instead took a sip from her own beverage. It was an iced vanilla latte with extra whipped cream, and based on the look on Five's face, he clearly didn't approve of her beverage of choice. Halyn didn't care of course, as this had been a common point of disagreement when they were young.

Five liked his coffee straightforward- plain, black- while Halyn liked hers with more flavor- sugary, _fru-fru_.

Neither could stomach the others chosen caffeinated beverage, but that was probably why they made such good friends. Opposites did tend to attract, after all.

"Saw a coffee shop, decided to stop. Zero regrets."

Five rolled his eyes but savored the taste of the bitter liquid as it rolled down his throat, "Whatever. You're here now and we have an investigation to do."

* * *

Meritech Prosthetics poised itself as a high-class and innovative company. The interior lobby Halyn and Five found themselves in was lavish, with marble coating the floors and all the way up to the ceiling. Opposite of the elevators sat floor to ceiling windows, basking the pristine lobby in natural light and offering them a fine view of the city.

Glass took the place of office walls, giving the prosthetics company an open and inviting aura, but despite their openness, Five knew the answers he was seeking were hidden somewhere in the building- and he was determined to find them.

"Uh, can I help you?" A middle-aged man entered the lobby. The lab coat he wore insinuated some semblance of importance, and he was mildly confused by the presence of the two teens.

Five turned towards the man, lazily taking another sip of his coffee. With a nonchalant tone, he spoke, forgoing any formalities, "I need to know who this belongs to." He held up the prosthetic eye for the doctor to see.

"Where did you get that?"

"What do you care?" Five's tone was defensive, and obviously not the correct response. The doctor and receptionist raised their brows, and Halyn immediately stepped forward, looping her arm with Five's and plastering on the fakest smile she could muster.

"We found it!" Her voice was too high-pitched, a clear sign she was lying through her teeth, and she cleared her throat. Halyn glanced up at Five, the teleporter looking down at her with a quirked brow, and she somehow managed to form a coherent sentence, "At a, uh, park! When we were on a date." She leaned herself into Five's side, going as far as to rest her head on his shoulder and did her best to look as sincere as possible.

It was therefore ironic how _insincere_ she actually looked.

Five rolled his eyes at her obvious half-assed excuse, but went on with it, nonetheless. Plastering on his own smile- and looking _much_ more sincere than his best friend- he faced the doctor once more, "Yeah, it must have just," He clicked his tongue, " _popped_ out. We just want to return it to its rightful owner."

"Aw," The receptionist gushed with a bright smile, "what a thoughtful young couple."

Five flashed her a sarcastic smile, and Halyn's grip on his arm lessened some, "Yeah, would you look up the name for me?"

The doctor- who still looked as confused as ever- shared a look with his receptionist, "Uh, I'm sorry, but patient records are confidential," He stared down the two teens with a tight smile, looking far from apologetic, "That means I can't-"

"Yeah, I _know_ what it means." Five rolled his eyes.

Unphased by the slightly hostile attitude being presented to him by the teleporter, the doctor pointed to the prosthetic eye in his grasp, "But, I'll tell you want I can do. I can take the eye off your hands and return it to the owner. I'm sure he- or _she_ \- will be very grateful." Halyn didn't like the man's tone, and eyed him skeptically as he reached for the prosthetic eye, "so if I can just-"

Five pulled his hand just out of the doctor's reach, slipping it and the prosthetic eye into the safety of his pockets. A dark glare tainted his young features, causing the man to fidget uncomfortably under the look, "Yeah, you're _not_ touching this eye."

Whereas he had once been unphased by Five's dark tone, it was obvious the doctor was starting to get a bit rattled. He rolled his shoulders, and when he caught Halyn's eye, he was silently pleading with her to _control her boyfriend_. The Sioux teen shrugged, arm still curled lazily around Five's own, and she silently sipped her iced coffee.

Maybe she should've stepped in, but this was Five's investigation- and boy was he determined to find the owner of that eye. Not even Halyn could get in the way of that, so she figured her best route of action was to stay silent and play support.

Realizing the boy's supposed girlfriend was going to be of zero assistance, the doctor squared his shoulders. He cleared his throat and attempted to speak in an authoritative manner, "Now, you listen here, young man-"

Before the poor man could even react, Five had surged forward.

Halyn stumbled slightly as Five's arm was yanked from her grasp, and his discarded cup of coffee landed roughly on the ground. The lid popped off, the caffeinated remnants pooling onto the floor in a puddle, but it was paid no mind. The doctor looked panic-stricken as the teleporter firmly grabbed his collar, dragging the man down to his height and practically pressing their noses together.

"No! You listen to _me_ , asshole." Five seethed.

After regaining her balance, Halyn figured now was the best time for her to intervene.

Before Five could cause the poor doctor to pee his pants in fear, she slipped between the two. Placing a firm hand on the boy's chest, she murmured his name softly, "Five, calm _down_."

He glanced down at the sound of his name, eyes wild and full of hostility. The look sent a shiver down Halyn's spine, as she had _never_ seen him look so… _chaotic_ before, but she had to brush that feeling off. Holding her ground, she maintained level eye contact, all the while fully aware of the trembling doctor behind her.

After what felt like minutes- but was really just seconds- Five relented. He released his grip on the doctor's jacket, stepping backwards and straightening out his own jacket with a huff.

His eyes still held some hostility and annoyance, words still dark when he spoke next, "I've come a _long_ way for this, through some shit your _pea brain_ couldn't even comprehend, so just give me the information I need, and I'll be on my merry way!" A twisted smile quirked his lips upwards, the doctor stumbling backwards into the receptionist's desk as Five stepped forward menacingly, sidestepping around Halyn, who sighed heavily in exasperation.

She tried.

If it was possible, the teleporter's tone darkened even more as he spoke through clenched teeth "And if you call me ' _young man_ ' one more time, I'm gonna put your head through _that_ damn wall." Five nodded his head towards the wall to his right for emphasis.

"Oh, dear." The receptionist muttered in concern.

Shifting his gaze from the glaring boy and the now mortified girl, the doctor stammered, "C-call security."

Not needing to be told twice, the woman nodded her head and picked up the phone, "Yeah."

"Oh my god." Disbelief was the first feeling to greet Halyn at Five's threat, and she was quick to pull him away from the doctor, steering him around the coffee mess _he_ had made, "I am _so_ sorry."

"Don't apologize to him, Halyn." Five fumed through clenched teeth, still glaring daggers at the doctor, "He's obviously _hiding_ something." The man fidgeted at the accusation.

Halyn turned the boy around, directing him away from the poor man and muttering, "He's probably just following protocol, Five. You shouldn't antagonize him."

They retreated to the elevators, the Sioux girl all too aware of the lingering eyes from the doctor and receptionist. She impatiently pressed the down button repeatedly, continuing to do so until Five slapped her hand away out of annoyance. Of course the elevator was going to be _extra_ slow today.

"Protocol doesn't get me my damn _answers_."

The elevator finally dinged, signaling its arrival, and Halyn all but shoved Five into it once the doors were open.

"Neither does losing your _cool_."

* * *

"I'm breaking up with you."

An air of irritation hung over Five's head as he stormed down the stairs of Meritech Prosthetics, Halyn on his heels. Despite this ire he was feeling, his words were spoken with a subtle nonchalance, and they held no actual heat. This caught the girl off-guard, and as Five continued on down the steps, she paused at the top to stare after him with wide eyes.

"W-wait, you can't break up with me!" Halyn bolted down the stairs after him, words tinged in disbelief and laughter.

Five paused in his retreat, turning back to face the Sioux teen as she caught up with him, "It's too late, it's done." He rolled his shoulders, lips quirked up in a slightly teasing smile, though it failed to fully reach his eyes, "We're _broken up_."

Halyn tried to laugh at his words and revel in his joking tone, but something about his words caused a jolt to shoot through her, and she didn't like it. They had been 'fake' dating—if you could even call those two seconds of pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend _dating_ —yet hearing Five say 'I'm breaking up with you', even nonchalantly, hurt her heart.

And she wasn't quite sure she liked the reason why.

Choosing to change the topic as Five eyed her weirdly, she questioned, "So, what's the new plan?"

Immediately, frustration overtook his young features once more, and he glared up at the prosthetics building, silently hoping the doctor could sense his ire, "Since apparently the good doctor thinks we're _children_ , we'll need to come back with our parents." Halyn quirked a brow as Five faced her, "And since _dear old dad_ is dead, guess I'll just have to use one of my _siblings_."

Turning on his heel, he began to walk off in the direction of the academy, fully expecting Halyn to be at his side. She didn't say anything more for a few moments, until she fell back in step with him and opened her mouth.

"I think _Klaus_ is the only one at the academy right now."

Five stopped, body visibly deflating as he sighed, "I guess he'll make do." He didn't sound very convinced, and the Sioux teen snorted.

"I don't think you have much of a choice, Five."

Nose crinkling in annoyance, Five rolled his eyes before proceeding onwards, "Let's just get this _over_ with." The teleporter had half a mind to just _spatial jump_ back into the prosthetics building, but he had no idea where he'd even start looking for the information he desired. And though he didn't really care if people saw him using his powers, Five figured spatial jumping around an office building was a surefire way to get his _answers_ put on a tighter lockdown.

So, that left his desired information in the fate of one Klaus Hargreeves.

Another deep sigh shakily leaving his lips, Five slipped a hand out of his pocket. It immediately sought out Halyn's own, looking for any small sign of comfort things were going to be semi-okay, but the girl pulled away as soon as his fingers touched hers.

Looking perplexed, Five glanced over at his best friend, frown quirking his lips downwards at the mischievous smile that graced her lips. Normally Halyn was quick to seek out innocent touches, or accept his, and for her to not was just strange. He didn't get a chance to ask her anything before she started to speak, brown eyes laced with amusement.

"Ah ah ah, you broke up with _me_. No hand holding for you."

Five had half a mind to argue with her, but at the same time, he didn't want to seem like he was _needy_. Instead, he glowered at her for a moment, but she didn't cave and her smile didn't waver. With a defeated eye roll, he turned forward once more.

But that didn't stop Five from keeping his hand out of his pocket, where it hung beside Halyn's own as they made their way back to the Umbrella Academy.

Occasionally—and maybe even a bit intentionally—Five's fingers would brush against the back of Halyn's hand, and she didn't protest the contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so the opening to this chapter feels a bit... off to me? Idk, I'm not super happy with it necessarily, but I also needed a bit more filler stuff to help balance the chapter out and add in some random facts here and there that will come back later on. I thought about adding some flashbacks because I love those, but maybe in another chapter or two.
> 
> Also, I promise we'll get more of Halyn interacting with others and not just Five! lmao there's a lot in these next few chapters solely because these next few chapters have some of my favorite Five scenes, and also, Halyn just got her best friend back, so sue her-
> 
> Anyways, next weekend's chapter should be up on time! Trying to update every Sunday or every other Sunday, but Sunday's will probably be my update days!
> 
> Thanks ya'll for the positive feedback and please keep it coming! It really means a lot and I love to hear from you all!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego discovers something new about an unofficial case of his, and Five gets a new 'father'-- which may prove to be his downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Umbrella Academy does not belong to me. Please leave a review!

**Run Boy Run**

**iv**

_"Well, somebody told me that you had a boyfriend  
  
_

_Who looked like a girlfriend  
  
_

_That I had in February of last year  
  
_

_It's not confidential, I've got potential."  
  
_

**\- SOMEBODY TOLD ME -** The Killers

* * *

 **EUDORA PATCH LIKED TO CONSIDER HERSELF** a practical woman. She had worked hard to get herself to where she was today, and harder still to graduate at the top of her class at the police academy, despite a certain _vigilante_ having been an almost bothersome distraction during her starting years. This job wasn't an easy one, but it was one Eudora thrived in regardless, and the challenge itself was generally welcomed. Yet, every now and again, a particularly _challenging_ case would fall into her lap and question her decision to even become a detective in the first place.

And last night brought her one of those cases.

"Ballistics came back," Her partner, Chuck, strolled over with a blue folder in his hands. He dropped the file onto Eudora's desk, "Bullets from all our shooters match."

Eudora flipped through the file, "Round-robin."

"Yeah, to quote a _very smart_ woman," Chuck wrapped an arm around his chest, holding his other hand outwards, "'These idiots all shot each other.'" The two shared a laugh before he finished his explanation, "Uh, we also got IDs on all the deceased gentlemen. Not so gentle as it turns out."

"Criminal records?"

Chuck nodded, confirming her thoughts, "All of them. Battery, assault, a few dishonorable discharges. They're all hot heads. One and all."

"Well, that settles that." Eudora flipped the file shut and set it to the side. The 'open and close' cases certainly made her life easier, and she wasn't going to complain about that.

"Well…" Chuck continued, and his partner glanced up at him with a quirked brow, "There's just two _little_ things. Remember the victim that got stabbed in the carotid artery?" Eudora nodded and he handed her an evidence bag with the bloody knife in it.

"Yeah," She spoke as she examined the knife, "One of the guys stabbed the other. What's the problem?"

"Fingerprints on the knife don't match our guys." Chuck further explained, and Eudora's brows furrowed as his voice took on a slightly excited tone, "but it gets weirder. It _did_ match an unsolved cold case that came back, circa, get this… nineteen thirty- _eight_."

The detective didn't look convinced and passed the evidence back to her partner, "Tell them to run it again." There was no way someone over the age of _eighty_ played any part in last night's bloody events. It didn't happen often, but IAFIS _had_ to be wrong on this case, "What about the second thing?"

"Oh, right." Chuck pulled out another evidence bag from his back pocket, and Eudora made a mental note to remind him to _not_ keep important evidence in his pants, "This is _also_ weird." He passed the bag to his partner, and she studied the bloodied napkins that laid within, "Found these _behind_ the counter. PCR identified the blood, and, get this…" Eudora was _so_ ready to throttle her partner and his need for theatrics, "the blood belongs to Halyn Alberty." The way Chuck said the name made it sound as if it were super important, but the name wasn't ringing a bell so she stared up at her partner.

"Halyn Alberty." Eudora repeated the name. She frowned as a sense of familiarity filled her, but her mind struggled to place it, "Why is that name so familiar?" It took another few seconds of her mulling the name around in her mind before it clicked, and she glanced back up at Chuck, "Wait, isn't she one of those Umbrella kids?"

"Mhmm." He confirmed with a nod of his head, and his excitement from earlier was back, "but get this: according to her sister's book, Halyn is currently a _statue_ in the courtyard of the Umbrella Academy, where she's been for the last _twelve_ years."

"A _statue_?" Eudora repeated in disbelief, and Chuck nodded his head once more, "Chuck, this is _impossible_. Run it-"

"We've run it three times, Eudora. Each time has come back as the same person: Halyn Alberty."

This case wasn't looking to be as cut and dry as she was initially hoping for. Normally that wasn't a problem for Eudora- as she liked a good challenge- but when it involved cold cases from the thirties and blood from someone who was _long_ dead well, that changed things for her.

Before the two could continue their discussion on the absurdity that had become their case, a uniformed officer approached Eudora's desk with a hand-cuffed Diego. She glanced up at the two with a heavy sigh before facing Chuck once more, "We'll talk about this later." Her partner nodded before walking away, and Eudora turned, "Uncuff him."

Diego smirked at the officer who was un-cuffing him, and the other man didn't seem fazed by the look, almost as if this wasn't the first time the two were in this predicament, "Thanks, Rodriguez." Diego so casually name-dropped the man, as if they were friends.

The officer rolled his eyes, but offered the vigilante a quick good-bye as he retreated. Diego dropped into the empty chair besides the desk, turning his smirk Eudora's way, "So," He snagged a random sheet of paper off her desk, attempting to read it over before it was ripped from his hands, "Did you talk-"

"Shut up and listen-"

"-to the tow truck guy?"

"-carefully."

The two spoke over each other before Eudora got the upper hand, and Diego stared at her expectantly. The glare that darkened her pretty features didn't faze Diego, and he found the expression all the more endearing as she started to speak, "The next time you interfere in one of _my_ investigations," The vigilante looked ready to argue, so Eudora raised her voice to continue speaking over him, "You so much as _breathe_ on one of my witnesses, or touch a piece of evidence, I'll charge you with obstruction of justice. You will do jail time. That clear?"

Diego didn't look as fearful or understanding as Eudora had hoped. She huffed, instead, as he scoffed in amusement, "Damn. You need to _relax_ , Eudora. All this bureaucracy is get-"

" _Don't_ call me that." She gritted through her teeth in frustration.

The vigilante rolled his eyes and leaned forward on his elbows, closer to Eudora who shifted away with a frown, "Look, I _know_ you." He spoke in a low voice, "You like playing by the rules, but you live for putting the scumbags away. So, why don't you put that badge down for _one_ night and you come out on the streets with me? Without all this _bullshit-_ "

Diego honestly didn't see how this could be a bad idea, but Eudora obviously thought it was as she sneered at him, "You're right. That sounds _super fun_." The sarcasm was palpable, but the detective's rant didn't end there, "but I think you missed some things when you go yourself _thrown_ out of the police academy, so let me _explain_." Diego's jaw ticked, "this _bullshit_ is what gets convictions in a court of _law_. What you do out there is a fantasy. I would love to play cops and robbers, wear a mask, feel important but guess _what_? Recess is _over_. It's grown-up time, Diego. You're still trying to prove that, when you were kids, running around in those stupid uniforms, that it wasn't for _nothing_."

A pained silence lingered between the duo as they stared intently at each other. Diego's lips were pressed in a thin line, and Eudora stared at him knowingly, "Yeah, I _know_ you too, Diego." She ended her mini-speech on a softer note, but that didn't stop the sting her words caused him.

Diego found himself at a loss for words as he digested everything Eudora had just said to him. Being 'mysterious' and 'unreadable' had always been some of his top traits, ones that he prided himself on, but she was right; she could read him like an open book. Ever since he had let her in all those years ago, Eudora had been able to see right through him. Even after their relationship turned platonic- on _her_ insistence and not his- she could still see right through him.

It irritated him to no end.

As the vigilante battled some inner demons, Eudora's mind flickered back to the last piece of- very confusing- evidence Chuck had showed her. With a heavy sigh, she levelled Diego with a piercing gaze, "Okay, _look_ , there is _one_ thing you can help me with."

"You going to _charge_ me if I help you?" He sneered, and the detective rolled her eyes.

" _Diego_." Her tone was warning, and he relented.

"Fine. What do you need?"

"We found… DNA at the crime scene." Eudora paused and fiddled with her pen as she chose her next words carefully. Diego, meanwhile, eyed her curiously.

"There were _multiple_ dead bodies. Of course you-"

"Don't interrupt me." She snapped before inhaling a deep breath, "The DNA found doesn't make sense and… is out of place." The detective trailed off.

A sarcastic smirk twisted the corners of the vigilante's lips, "Gonna just leave me in _suspense_ , Eudora?"

" _Detective Patch_." Eudora corrected harshly, flashing the man an irked glare. Diego was unfazed, and instead just stared right back at her. She sighed, "The DNA belongs to Halyn Alberty." Diego tensed at the mention of the Sioux teen, but tried to remain nonchalant regardless, "She was your sister, right?" If Eudora noticed the sudden change in his demeanor, she didn't say anything.

"Not my sister." Was the only thing he could come up with as his mind attempted to digest her words. He hadn't seen Halyn since the 'funeral', but if she had been at Griddy's during that shootout, Diego could safely assume Five was with her.

What that all meant, he wasn't quite sure- but he was definitely going to find out.

The detective raised a brow at his rushed words and further pressed, "But you grew up with her?"

"You could say that." Diego shifted in his seat. He made brief eye contact with Eudora but flickered his gaze away rather hastily. She quirked a brow, "but I haven't seen her since we were _sixteen_ ," He shrugged, feigning nonchalance, but it was clear he was lying. She was one of the few people he was never able to lie to, "so I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

Before Eudora could say anything else, he suddenly shot up from his seat. He muttered a quick goodbye under his breath before turning on his heel and making his way towards the nearest exit. His shoulders were tense, and he avoided eye contact with the other detectives and PD members he all but shoved by as he navigated his way out.

"If you know something Diego, you need to tell me. You owe me that much!"

Eudora all but shouted at Diego's back as he retreated from her desk. His shoulders were squared, determination in his step and he ignored the detective's words. Maybe the vigilante should've been honest with the detective- she was only trying to help after all- but she had a hard enough time wrapping her mind around his 'powers', so explaining to her _whatever_ had happened to Halyn most likely would've been a lost cause. That, and Diego wanted to be the one to approach the Sioux teen first.

The strange circumstances surrounding the whole shoot-out had already left a nasty taste in Diego's mouth, and now that he knew Halyn had somehow been involved- or at least _present_ \- well, his stomach churned at the thought. Despite the two not being all that close, the knife-wielder still felt the need to look after her and _protect_ her. The vigilante in him also just needed to know the fine details, and his ego wanted to solve this case before Eudora could, then maybe he could prove to her how useless he _wasn't_.

Above all though, if Juliet found out Diego had a chance to help and protect Halyn and he didn't take it, she'd have his ass.

* * *

"Five? Halyn?"

Vanya's voice echoed off the cavernous and empty halls of the Umbrella Academy as she looked for her brother and friend. After waking up this morning to an empty apartment, panic had immediately churned in her stomach and she set out to find the two teens. Vanya didn't like how they ended things last night, and she was bound determined to find and talk to them.

She would _not_ lose them again.

"Are you guys upstairs?" The ordinary woman called out in the empty foyer, "Five? Halyn?" The silence of her old home was unsettling, but she pushed the feeling aside as she delved deeper into the academy. Vanya continued to call out the two's names, hoping for a response, as she made her way towards the living quarters, her best guess as to where the two would be.

A sense of relief washed over her as she entered Five's room, taking note of Halyn sprawled out on his bed, and the boy in question staring outside his bedroom window blankly, "Oh, thank _god._ " Halyn barely looked up as Vanya called out to the two, "I was worried sick about you two."

Five turned around with a small sigh, and the Sioux teen dropped her head back onto a pillow, "Sorry we left without saying goodbye."

"No, look, _I'm_ the one that should be sorry- to the _both_ of you." Vanya admitted with a soft sigh and a shake of her head. This caught Halyn's attention, and she propped herself up on her elbows, "Yeah, I was dismissive, and I-I guess I didn't know how to process what you were saying. And I still can't, to he honest." The Sioux teen could relate to Vanya's words, but that didn't lessen the pain Halyn felt at them last night, "But that doesn't make what I said _right_ or even okay. And I'm sorry." She looked at Halyn when she spoke these words. She stared right back at Vanya, but made no move to say anything else.

"Well, maybe you were right to be dismissive." Five stole a glance at Halyn, turning away from Vanya. He toyed with a toy truck that sat on his dresser, mind distant, "Maybe it wasn't real after all." His shoulders sagged, and if Halyn didn't know this was all just for show, she might've fallen for his words, "It felt real. Well, like you said, the old man _did_ say time travel could contaminate the mind." Five faced his sister once more, a rueful smile gracing his lips before it quickly fell.

Vanya looked unsure at his words, and she had to admit, the silence from Halyn stung, but she couldn't blame her either. A sudden thought jumped into her mind, "Then maybe I'm not the right person for you to be talking to?" Five quirked a brow and Vanya continued on, "Look, I used to see someone. A therapist. I could give you her information? She could help you too, Halyn."

"Pass." Halyn's tone was bitter, and Vanya flinched.

Though the suggestion was coming from a place of good intentions, the insinuation Halyn needed a therapist left a sour taste in her mouth. She had tried speaking to a therapist during the first few months of her freedom, but _no one_ was ever going to understand the mental trauma she endured during her entrapment.

No one could help her.

Five shook his head, also declining his sister's offer, "Thanks, but I think I'm just gonna get some rest. It's been a long time since I've had a good sleep." In actuality, it had only been a few hours since he had a good sleep- the first in a long time- but Vanya didn't need to know that.

It was almost unbelievable how positive of an impact sleeping close to someone you deeply cared about had on one's sleep.

"Oh, yeah, uh, okay." Vanya nodded her head. Her gaze flickered from Five and over to Halyn, and back again. Her brother had offered her a small smile, but the Sioux teen was laying back down on the bed again, glaring daggers into the ceiling above them. Vanya didn't like that she had seemingly pushed away her one friend in the world, but there wasn't anything she could do about it right now.

Halyn rarely held grudges- but when she did, it was best to just give her some space.

With a heavy sigh, Vanya spared Five one last look. He had casted his gaze away, turning to stare out the window and her eyes turned sullen. With a heavy heart, she exited the room, leaving the two teens alone to their own mental trauma.

Once Vanya's footsteps had faded away, Klaus burst forth from Five's wardrobe. He stumbled out of the small confines, clothes falling to the ground as he struggled to regain his footing. The teleporter's eye twitched as he watched his brother, and Halyn rolled her eyes at the not-so-subtle commotion.

"That's _so_ touching, all that stuff about family and dad and time. Wow!" Klaus didn't even try to keep his voice low as he faux swooned, and Five hissed at him.

"Would you _shut up_? She'll hear you!"

The necromancer ignored his brother's words, instead continuing on in a mock heartfelt voice, "I'm _moist_." Halyn cringed at his word choice.

Five's jaw clenched and he grimaced at Klaus's choice in clothing, "I told you to put on something _professional_."

"What?" The man looked mildly offended at the teen's words, glancing down at his clothes as if there was nothing wrong with them. His shirt was a few sizes too big, billowing with every movement Klaus made, the color itself to bright to be an _actual_ piece of fashion, "This is my nicest outfit."

"Klaus, your sleeves have ruffles." Halyn called out.

"And that's a problem, why?"

With a roll of his eyes, Five extended a hand towards Halyn, who had maintained her position on his bed. She accepted the extended appendage, allowing the teleporter to pull her off the bed, and she followed him as he exited the bedroom, "We'll raid the old man's closet."

"As long as I get paid." Klaus casually reminded.

"When the job is done."

Content with his brother's answer, Klaus followed after the duo, only to call out to Five just as they reached the stairs, "Just so we're clear on the finer details, I just gotta go into this place and pretend to be your dear old dad, correct?"

"Yeah," Five retorted, "something like that."

"Okay, yeah, good." Klaus nodded his head and then glanced between Five and Halyn, "And just so I know all the…" He waggled his fingers, " _details_. Is Halyn here your _girlfriend_?"

Halyn snorted, " _Ex_." She feigned a pout when Klaus looked at her, even sniffling some to add to the theatrics, "He broke up with me." Five rolled his eyes, though a tightness clenched his heart.

"The audacity!" The necromancer gasped, clasping his hands over his heart, "Oh, you poor thing!" Klaus suddenly pulled her into a hug, and she regretted her words immediately, "How are you holding up?" The question was aimed at Halyn, his voice a few octaves too high for dramatic flair, but he tossed a jovial glare Five's way in the meantime.

Glare met glare and the Sioux teen struggled in Klaus's grasp. She silently pleaded with Five to help her out, but the teleporter continued to glare at his brother. An unidentifiable expression flickered in his eyes, and it was almost like he momentarily wasn't one hundred percent there. His jaw was clenched tightly, eyebrow twitching, but Five maintained silence.

The strange look on the teleporter's face caused Halyn to struggle more before she was resigned to use her powers. Upper half shifting into air, Klaus's arms fell right through her, and she skirted away from the eccentric man. He stumbled forward at the lack of support, blinking in the process before steadying himself.

Fixing his jacket, Klaus turned to face the two teens, daft to the weirdness that had filled the air. Pretending to be Five's girlfriend- or _ex_ based on their teasing conversation earlier- shouldn't have meant anything, nor should it have bothered Halyn. But seeing Five maintaining a calculating silence, and not being able to read his expression for once, had her concerned that _maybe_ the ploy had gone too far.

"The doctor thinks Halyn is my girlfriend, yes." Five suddenly spoke. His voice was level, and Halyn couldn't detect any sort of emotion in it. The teleporter rolled his shoulders as he glanced between the two and offered no other words.

Believing the conversation to be done- or rather just hoping it was done- Five turned towards the stairs before starting his descent. After a few steps and realizing he was alone on the trek, the teleporter motioned to Halyn to follow him. The Sioux teen was hesitant, however, as she silently tried to process what the heck had just happened- or more accurately, what the heck Five's _reaction_ or lack thereof meant.

Halyn may have been the one who instigated their faux relationship at Meritech, but Five had been the one to 'end' it shortly after. Obviously, the two _knew_ the 'relationship' was fake from the start and a ploy to help Five to get his desired answers, which was why his reaction had left the Sioux teen on the rather puzzled side of things. She had only been joking around with Klaus when she brought up their 'break-up', yet the mention of it didn't seem to sit well with the teen.

The whole thing sent Halyn's mind reeling, and she figured she was driving herself insane trying to figure out Five's reaction. She was definitely looking too much into it, so she shoved it away for the time being. It was most likely nothing, and dwelling on it was just going to drive her insane.

After a brief hesitation and internal struggle, Halyn bounded down the stairs after Five. They had only made it about halfway before Klaus called out to his brother once more, and Five faced him with obvious ire.

"What's our cover story?"

Five blinked, clearly baffled, "What? What are you talking about?" Had they not just discussed this?

Klaus rolled his eyes, throwing his arms out in exasperation and Halyn snorted, "I _mean_ , was I really young when I had you?" His voice had turned dramatic, mind churning with potential ideas, "like sixteen? Like, young and terribly misguided?"

"You're terribly _something_ , alright." Five muttered under his breath. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, a clear sign of his irritation, and glared up at his brother. Klaus didn't seem fazed by the teleporter's words, nor did he really seem to process the fact that he was getting on Five's nerves- which were rather short these days.

Five briefly wondered _why_ he had asked Klaus for help, but he quickly pushed that thought away. Anyone else would ask too many questions- Klaus only needed a few bucks and that was good enough for him.

"You know what?" Five flashed his brother a tight-lipped smile, "Sure. You were _young_."

Klaus nodded, clearly pleased with the change in attitude from the teleporter, and Halyn rolled her eyes, "Your mother, that _slut_!" He feigned a sense of hatred for the mystery woman, "Whoever she was…" He quickly waved off, "Oh! We met at the _disco_. Okay? Remember that!" A wistful expression flickered across the necromancer's face before he suddenly snapped his fingers, "Oh my _god_ , the sex was _amazing_."

Halyn's face contorted into disgust, and Five's brows furrowed, "What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a _brain_." He commented sarcastically before turning to continue down the stairs.

"Don't make me put you in time out!"

* * *

As if itching to torment his little brother as much as possible, Klaus flaunted himself down the halls of the Umbrella Academy, strolling along as if he didn't have a care in the world. Funnily enough, he was _not_ the strangest things the halls of their harrowed childhood had encountered- but he was still a rather… _unique_ sight to behold. Though no longer dressed in the skirt he had lovingly borrowed from Allison, Klaus was still the epitome of fashion as he sported a finely pressed pin-stripe suit, courtesy of their dearly departed Reginald Hargreeves.

Surprisingly, with no tailoring required, the suit fit Klaus like a glove. He had laughed bitterly at that fact, muttering something about how ' _of course he was the same size as dad_ ', but regardless, he still flaunted his new threads with mild glee- though he may have just been excited at the prospect of making _twenty bucks_.

Coupled with some freshly slicked back hair- courtesy of Five-, Klaus looked almost professional. And it was weird.

And Halyn did not like it one bit.

Alas, this was part of Five's 'brilliant' plan, so she had no room to complain.

Sporting a pair of freshly polished shoes, Klaus suddenly spun on his heels, and a loud _squeak_ reverberated in the hall at the motion. Halyn cringed at the sound, the necromancer popping his suit collar for dramatic flair. Five scowled- a look that was slowly becoming his permanent expression- "Are you _done_ , Klaus?"

Klaus pointed a lazy finger at his 'son', "That is _no_ way to talk to your father, young man!" The necromancer reprimanded Five, and Halyn couldn't help but chuckle at the faux authoritative tone. This earned her a glare from her best friend, who was growing more and more annoyed at the situation he created with every passing second.

So much so that Halyn could've _sworn_ she saw a vein throbbing on Five's forehead.

Five's shoulders were tense, a tight-lipped smile on his face as he flashed a dark glare at his 'father', "Careful, Klaus, or you won't get your _twenty-bucks_." His voice was dangerously level, but the threat was palpable.

For once in his life- and mostly due to his current sobriety- Klaus actually fully registered the threat that was levelled at him, and his demeanor instantly changed. Dropping the 'father' act for the time being, the necromancer pouted, "Oh, boo. Future really took the fun out of you, _huh_?" He waved his hand and turned his back.

Though Klaus's words were innocent enough, the impact they had on Five was great. A sudden tenseness overtook his body and his posture went rigid. A haziness clouded his eyes as they filled with a distant expression and thoughts of the _future_ \- and therefore the _apocalypse_ \- consumed his mind. With lips pressed tightly together, his gaze turned almost murderous, and Halyn slipped her hand into Five's own.

Ignorant to his brother's sudden tension, Klaus continued on down the hall, but the two teens remained in place. Halyn threaded her fingers through the teleporter's own, drawing his attention to her.

The contact momentarily grounded Five, his own green eyes boring into her brown, but it was a moment that was short-lived. Klaus, upon noticing the two were _not_ following him, tutted at the teens to get their attention. Almost instantly, tension washed over Five like a tidal wave once more. Halyn frowned, tossing the necromancer a dark scowl as he attempted to hurry the two along once more- _'come along now, children'_ \- and Five pulled his hand from her grasp, giving it a quick squeeze before doing so.

And, with saddened eyes, Halyn watched as the boy she once knew like the back of her hand followed after his brother, shoulder's tense with the weight of the world that he felt was his alone to bare.

* * *

"Oh, kids, look!"

Halyn blinked as Klaus suddenly paused on the grand staircase of the Umbrella Academy that lead into the main foyer. She halted in her steps, nearly colliding with the man, and Five shifted in an irritated manner. As the minutes ticked by, it became more and more obvious that he was truly regretting his new plan—as this was like the _fifth_ time Klaus had stopped them on their trek to Meritech.

"What now, _Klaus_?" The teleporter managed to ground out through clenched teeth.

"It's your _mother_ , and my lover!"

The necromancer was undeterred by the obviously irked tone his brother carried, and instead pointed towards the entryway into the academy. Juliet stood before the door, having been in the process of opening it to leave, when Klaus's voice caught her attention. She paused in her exit, turning to face the trio, and she quirked a brow.

"Uh, hey guys?" Juliet couldn't help but look perplexed as Klaus strolled down the steps, wearing a nicely pressed suit that was obviously _not_ his, hair neatly done, and she looked to Halyn and Five for an explanation. The two teens stayed silent, however.

"That _slut_!" Klaus suddenly drawled, hand clasped over his heart, and Halyn's eyes widened. Juliet's narrowed, however, and her irritation was palpable.

" _Klaus_." Her tone was cautionary, and she shifted to fold her arms over her chest. Klaus wasn't deterred by her warning tone, and he was either willfully ignorant or just daft to her irritation as he stepped up to the woman. She eyed him darkly, hands falling as the necromancer suddenly tossed an arm around her shoulders and pulled Juliet in close.

"Remember when we met at the disco?" Klaus's voice was suddenly wistful and reminiscent, and Halyn was surprised at how _genuine_ he sounded while relaying his faux tale. He continued to hold Juliet close, even going as far to wrap his other arm around her front so she was encircled in his arms, and her irritation came to a boiling point.

"Klaus, I will _murder_ you if you don't take your hands off me." The African-American's threatening words were paid no mind, however, and instead Klaus's arms around her tightened in a vice-like grip. "What drug is he on _now_?" Juliet sighed out, exasperated, and she looked to Halyn and Five for help.

With a bit of wiggling and shimmying, and a _not-so-gentle_ elbow to the stomach, the woman managed to pull herself from the necromancer's grasp.

"No drugs." Halyn shrugged.

Five seethed, "He's just an _idiot_."

"Is that _anyway_ to talk to daddy dearest?"

Five bristled at Klaus's words, his body so wholly consumed by _regret_ at having asked his _druggie_ brother for his assistance. At this point in time, he was better off asking some random stranger off the street to be his 'father'. Before the teleporter could take a swing at his brother or do any sort of _thing_ to him, Halyn stepped in front of the teleporter. Realistically speaking, she knew he could easily get around her, but she also knew he'd take the subtle message to just _calm down_.

Brows still furrowed from the events that just transpired, Juliet continued to stare at the trio before her, slightly dumbfounded and _incredibly_ confused.

"Okay, can _anybody_ tell me what the hell is going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! An attempt at trying to maintain some sort of active updating schedule- I do want ya'll to know that there will probably be a brief hiatus for the holidays! I'm going to try and finish up 'Run Boy Run' this week and post the last chapter next Sunday, and then you probably won't see an update until the New Year!
> 
> Not the happiest with certain parts of this chapter-- but alas I needed a bit more filler lmao
> 
> Anyways, please leave a review! Feedback means a lot to me, and I'm always open to critique of any kind! *waggles eyebrows* My birthday is also this week soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~ .3.
> 
> See ya'll next week


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Biggs bites off more than he can chew, and Five doesn't find the answers he was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Umbrella Academy is not mine. Please leave a review!

**Run Boy Run**

**v**

_"So tell me what you want to hear  
  
_

_Something that will light those ears  
  
_

_I'm sick of all the insincere  
  
_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away."  
  
_

**\- SECRETS -** One Republic

* * *

 **AS AN EXECUTIVE AT A HIGH-LEVEL PROSTHETICS COMPANY** , Doctor Lance Biggs had come across his fair share of eccentric personalities. Normally he could handle them with great care and was often commended for his strong customer service skills, but this time around, he had made a huge mistake. It was taking every _fiber_ of his being to _not_ throw the family before him out on the streets-- and though doing just that may have been incredibly satisfying, it was a surefire way to get him, well, _fired_.

The teen from earlier-- Lance vaguely remembered his girlfriend calling him Five?-- had come back, girlfriend still in tow, but now he had his parents with him. The doctor had begrudgingly agreed to see them once more, and he was really beginning to question his decision. The conversation was going in circles, with Five _demanding_ the answers he wanted, and Lance refusing to do just that every time he asked.

At this point in time, after half an hour of the conversation going _nowhere_ , Halyn had begun to feel the inklings of a headache toying at the back of her mind. She suddenly wished she had gone with Vanya to wherever Vanya’s go on the twenty-fifth of March, but instead she was stuck here-- with Five mere seconds away from having a meltdown while Klaus and Juliet pretended to be his loving parents.

Five sure knew how to take someone’s already strange life and make it even stranger.

Pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance, Halyn barely paid the scene before her any mind as Lance folded his arms neatly before him, “As I told your son before,” His eyes flickered between Klaus and Juliet, who were apparently the angered teens parents. The doctor wasn’t sure he quite believed this, but just voicing his disbelief was grounds for a lawsuit, so he kept his mouth shut, “any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly _confidential_.” His frustration was palpable, but Lance did his best to stay calm, “without the client’s consent, I simply can’t help you.”

Five stopped his pacing, growling lowly, “Well, we can’t _get_ consent if you don’t give us a name!” His irritation was obvious, and Halyn couldn’t blame him.

Lance simply shrugged, “Well, that’s not my problem.”

Juliet reached up, placing a hand on Five’s sleeve and pushing him gently away from the desk. She shot him a look that said _calm down_ before turning towards the doctor. Batting her eyelashes, “Are you sure there’s _nothing_ you can’t do to help my son, Doctor Biggs?” Juliet practically purred.

“I, uhm, well--” Lance fidgeted in his seat and stole a glance at Klaus-- the African America woman’s supposed _husband_. He didn’t seem put-off by his wife’s slightly flirty tone and was instead staring almost blankly ahead. It was unnerving, and the doctor was so ready for them all to leave, “I’m sorry, ma’am, but without a patient’s consent, there’s really nothing more I can do, so--”

“And what about _my_ consent?” All eyes snapped to Klaus, who had been sitting quietly during the whole argument, as Juliet had been the one doing most of the talking.

“Excuse me?” The confusion Doctor Biggs was feeling was shared by all present parties.

“Who gave _you_ permission to lay your hands,” The necromancer paused for dramatic effect, pulling Juliet’s hand into his own and holding it tight as his voice flickered with false tears, “on our _son_?”

“What?” Five and Lance’s voices merged together as they stared at Klaus in bewilderment. Halyn watched silently in her own confusion, and an understanding expression suddenly replaced Juliet’s perplexed look.

The woman placed her free hand over her mouth, looking up at Five with wide eyes, “Oh my poor _baby boy._ ” Juliet then turned her faux hurt expression towards Lance, eyes narrowed dangerously, “How could you _do_ that to him?” Five couldn’t have been more lost.

“Do _what_?” Lance looked appalled at the accusation, “I didn’t touch your son.”

“Oh really?” Klaus countered, unperturbed by the doctor’s response. With another _loving_ squeeze of Juliet’s hand, he stood up, and the woman sniffled, “Then how did he get that swollen lip?”

“He doesn’t have a--” Doctor Biggs tried to refute Klaus’s absurd claims, only to be cut off as the necromancer suddenly swung around. A harsh _slap_ echoed in the glass office as Klaus hit Five straight across the face. Halyn jumped at the contact, eyes wide, and Five grunted in pain, stumbling back from the force.

The Sioux teen was immediately at his side, cradling his face gently in her hands as Five glared daggers at his brother over her shoulder. Juliet was unphased by what had just happened, and instead sat there patiently. She stared innocently at the doctor, who’s wide gaze kept flickering between the deranged looking man, the kid with the bleeding lip, and the woman who didn’t seem to give two shits her husband assaulted her son.

“Now, Doctor Biggs,” Juliet folded her hands neatly across her lap, lips stretched in a bright and harrowing smile, “If you wouldn’t mind giving us that name, please.”

Lance’s mind was having a bit of a hard time functioning, “But he just-- you just--”

Realizing the man still wasn’t ready to give them what they wanted, Klaus rolled his shoulders, “And you assaulted our son’s _girlfriend_ , too?” His voice dripped with dramatics, “The audacity!”

Halyn, who had been attending to Five’s bleeding lip, caught the word _girlfriend_ and turned to find Klaus closing in on her. The necromancer was winding his arm back, preparing for another strike or some sort of assault on the Sioux teen, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Klaus didn’t initially seem phased by her glare-- despite her best efforts she _did not_ look as threatening as she had hoped-- but then the man caught sight of his younger brother and instant fear surged through his body.

From the corner of her eye, Halyn could just _barely_ make out the absolutely _threatening_ glare that tainted Five’s young features. The gaze sent chills up her spine, and he looked positively ready to _murder_ if Klaus so dared lay a hand on Halyn. The not-so-subtle threat wasn’t lost on the necromancer for once in his life, and the man re-evaluated his plan.

Changing his course of action, Klaus _gently_ patted Halyn’s cheek. As he pulled his hand away, he reached down and ripped off one of her ponytail holders, effectively undoing one of the Sioux teen’s twin braids, before giving it a quick ruffle. Her nose crinkled in annoyance-- it had taken her like fifteen minutes to do _just one side_ \-- but she supposed that could’ve gone worse.

Five’s lip did look like it hurt pretty bad—and pain wasn’t her strong suit.

On the other hand, when they faced the doctor once more, he didn’t look all that impressed with the four. Denying Klaus from _actually_ hitting her may have dampened the effect he was going for but sue her for _not_ wanting to get beat up.

Besides, she wasn’t blind. Halyn was fully aware of the protectiveness Five had just displayed. It made her heart flutter and stomach flip-flop as her mind replayed the look.

Had Klaus gone through with his silent plan, well, he may have _lost_ a hand.

Juliet jumped up to her feet and pulled a tube of deep red lipstick from her purse. Halyn watched her with confused eyes as she uncapped the tube and approached the teen. With Juliet’s back facing the doctor, she gave her younger friend a cheeky wink.

“Oh, _honey_ , that looks like it hurts!” The African-American woman cooed, voice dripping with woe, “It’s even bleeding.” Halyn’s brows furrowed, but before she could question just what the heck Juliet was talking about, she was placing a streak of dark red lipstick on the corner of the Sioux teen’s mouth.

After a few seconds, and once she was satisfied with her work, Juliet pulled away from the girl. Though Halyn couldn’t see it herself, from afar, it really did look as if her lip was bleeding-- and coupled with her _half_ messy hair, she did look as if someone had roughed her up.

“How could you lay your hands on this _poor, innocent girl_?” Klaus faced the doctor once more. His face was scrunched up in mock concern, and it was obvious he was having more fun that he should’ve been with the theatrics.

“I didn’t do such a thing!” Lance tried to defend himself, and he gestured at Halyn’s ‘bloody’ lip, “And I just watched your _wife_ smear that lipstick on her lip!”

“I haven’t the _darndest_ idea what you’re talking about.” Juliet feigned innocence once more, brown eyes wide to add to the façade, and she put the tube of lipstick to her own lips, touching up the make-up that was already there. She didn’t break eye contact with the poor man for a single second, and the moved seemed to further intimidate Lance.

Doctor Biggs was beginning to fumble as he dealt with this _deranged_ family that stood before him, and he climbed to his feet, “Okay, you know what, you need to _leave_! Now. You’re all _crazy_!”

“You got _no_ idea.” Klaus muttered darkly.

Juliet ignored the man, instead sliding her lipstick back into her purse, “Oh, look honey!” She grabbed a snow globe that was sitting harmlessly on Lance’s desk. Turning to her ‘husband’, she held it out for him, “Isn’t it _pretty_?”

“Aw!” Klaus cooed as he cradled the snow globe in his hands like it was a fragile egg, “’Peace on Earth’. That’s _so_ sweet!” Without any further warning, the necromancer _slammed_ the snow globe into his forehead, shattering the glass on his face. Halyn jumped back in surprise from the sudden motion, and even Five looked momentarily shocked at the violent self-assault. Meanwhile, Juliet hardly seemed daunted.

“God, that _hurt_!” The necromancer cried out, covered in glass and water. A piece of stray glitter had even settled on his nose, sparkling in the light while blood dripped down his forehead.

Lance looked absolutely aghast.

With a hurried and panicked motion, Doctor Biggs rushed to grab his phone, “I’m calling security.” Just as he went to pick it up, his hand suddenly felt heavy, and he lacked the ability to lift it. Lance frantically tried to lift his hand upwards, face contorting into further anguish, and with eyes wide, he watched as Juliet calmy reached for the phone herself, “W-what are you doing?”

The African-American woman flashed the distraught doctor an innocuous grin before it melted into a look of anguish as she held the phone to her ear, “Help! There’s been an assault in Doctor Bigg’s office!” Juliet’s voice was full of hysteria, and Halyn silently marveled at how _real_ it sounded, “We need security, now!” She slammed the phone back down, and suddenly Lance could lift his hand once more.

The Doctor found himself at a loss for words as Juliet smiled sweetly at him, and Klaus leaned forward on the desk, “Now, here’s what’s going to happen, Grant.”

“It’s… Lance.”

Ignoring the man’s fearful gulp, Klaus continued with his demands, “In about sixty seconds, two security guards are going to burst through that door, and they’re going to see a _whole_ lot of blood, and they’re gonna wonder ‘What the hell happened?’”

“And _I’m_ going to tell them I watched you assault not only my husband and son, but my son’s girlfriend as well!” Juliet tacked on, clutching her chest as she feigned a sniffle. She even wiped away an imaginary tear, voice shaky with dramatic anguish.

Lance’s lips were pressed tightly together as he struggled to digest the situation that had just played out before him, and the threat that was levelled upon him. Despite being an intelligent man, he couldn’t think of a way to get himself out of this. Halyn had to admit, as she watched the poor doctor and Five grin triumphantly, she felt a bit _bad_ about the whole scenario.

“You’re gonna do great in prison, Grant. Trust me, I’ve been there.” Klaus further taunted Doctor Bigg, and Five watched on in conquest, “Little piece of chicken like you…” Halyn’s brows furrowed as the necromancer’s voice darkened, and he began to move his hips in a circular motion as he spoke, “Oh my god, you’re gonna get passed around like a--” Even Five and Juliet had started to look off-put by Klaus’s metaphor, and not wanting him to finish it, Halyn elbowed him harshly in the side. It earned her a short glare from the man, but the doctor looked fearful enough, so with a wave of his hand, he changed course, “You’re just-- you’re gonna do great. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Jesus,” Lance finally managed to emerge some from his stupor, and he stared incredulously at the four gathered before him, “You are a _real_ sick family.”

Klaus stared straight into the man’s eyes with a crazed look and tossed an arm over Juliet’s shoulders. The woman leaned into her ‘husband’s’ grasp with a small giggle, and he deadpanned, “Thank you.” Before turning his head to spit out a shard of glass, Halyn looking mortified as she stood in the back of the office.

 _Dear god. I call these people my_ friends _._

* * *

With great reluctance and Klaus’s not-so-subtle threat hanging over his head, Lance lead the ‘family’ of four towards an office area full of filing cabinets. The doctor kept looking wearily over his shoulder at his followers, his eyes always lingering on Klaus, who would smile brightly in return, blood still coating the side of his face. They were a concerning sight to behold as they made their way through Meritech Prosthetics, and Halyn wasn’t quite sure how _no one else_ had called security on them.

“It’s, uh, the information should be in this one.”

The group stopped in front of a long row of filing cabinets, Klaus immediately hopping on top of one. He stared down at Doctor Biggs almost like a crazed gargoyle, and the man kept flickering his gaze back and forth from the files he was rifling through and the necromancer.

Halyn still hovered in the back, standing close to Juliet, and Five fidgeted anxiously as Lance searched the cabinet. After a minute or two of searching, the doctor found the file he was looking for. However, the relief he felt upon finding the file—which would get the _insane_ family away from him—was quickly washed away with confusion and concern as he eyed the information in the file.

“Oh, that’s strange.”

Curiosity piqued; Klaus jumped off the cabinet he had been perched on. When he landed back on his feet, he leaned in close to Lance, uncomfortably so, and practically draped himself over the man’s shoulder, “What?”

“Uh, the eye.” Doctor Bigg’s tried to roll his shoulder to get Klaus _off_ of it, but his attempt was futile. Instead, he did his best to ignore the witheringly impatient gaze of Five, “It hasn’t been purchased by a client yet.”

Halyn’s brows furrowed, and she spared a glance at Five. He stood opposite of her, with Klaus and the doctor between them, but his jaw was clenched tersely, a sign of his growing irritation. Every time he came close to getting his desired information, it was ripped away from him—and now it seemed his only lead had turned into a dead end.

Wishing she was closer to her best friend to try and keep him calm, Halyn sought further clarification, “Uhm, what do you mean?”

Lance glanced back at the girl, making a small note that she had wiped away the red lipstick that was once applied to the corner of her mouth, before he turned his attention back to the file in his hands, “Well, uh, our logs say that the eye with that serial number--” The doctor cut himself off and his brows knitted together, “This, uh, this can’t be right. It hasn’t even been manufactured yet.” And with that one sentence, it was as if all the air in the room had been sucked out of it, and four sets of gazes snapped towards Five, “Where did you _get_ that eye?”

Five’s jaw ticked, a clear sign he was moments away from a meltdown. From across the way he made eye contact with Halyn, and she silently pleaded with him _not_ make a scene as the doctor eyed him suspiciously. His anger receded some, but she knew he had just shoved it away for later, and with a sharp inhale, he stormed out of the room.

_They were back to square one._

* * *

Muttering under his breath, Five stormed down the stairs of Meritech Prosthetics for the second time that day, Halyn hot on his heels. Closing the gap between them, she reached out and placed a hand on the teleporter’s shoulder, “Five, are you alright?” Though the question was mostly rhetorical—his body posture very clearly said he _was not_ alright—she couldn’t help but voice the question.

Despite the front he may put on, talking things out out loud really helped Five.

“Am I _alright_?” Five whirled around on his best friend, voice terse, and her hand slipped from his shoulder, “There just went the _only_ lead we had, Halyn, and you’re asking if I’m _alright_?” His tone pitched, voice more hostile than he intended, and upon seeing the Sioux teen subtly flinch, Five ran a shaky hand through his dark locks, “I—I’m _sorry_ , Halyn.” And he meant those words. She wasn’t the reason he was so angry, and it wasn’t right of him to take it out on her, especially when she was doing whatever she could to help him, “This is just… this is _not_ good.”

Before Halyn could respond, Klaus and Juliet joined the duo, “I was pretty good though, right?” The necromancer asked excitedly, and the two teens quirked their brows, “Yeah. What about _my_ consent, _bitch_?” Klaus mimicked himself from earlier before melting into snickers, “And Juliet--” He faced the woman, who looked mildly amused, a swoon in his eyes as he cooed, “My darling _wife,_ you were fan--” Five’s nostrils flared.

“Klaus, it _doesn’t_ matter.” His eyes were filled with rage, the ire he felt earlier wholly consuming him once more, and Halyn nudged Klaus to _simmer down._

The eccentric man eyed the teen before casting his gaze towards his brother, “What? What?” He looked almost offended no one congratulated him on his performance, “What’s the big deal with this eye, anyway?”

That was evidently the _wrong_ question to ask, and while Klaus felt it was innocent enough, Five stared at him like he was an idiot, “There is someone out there who’s going to _lose_ an eye in the next seven days. They’re going to bring about the end of life on Earth as we know.”

Though Halyn was already privy to this information, it still didn’t stop the shock she felt at his admonishment once more. Five turned away from his brother, beginning to pace as he silently planned his next course of action, meanwhile, Klaus didn’t look particularly phased by the idea that the world was going to end in one week. Juliet, on the other hand, looked mildly alarmed by this new information.

She glanced over at Halyn, who she noted didn’t look to surprised, and voiced, “I’m sorry, wha--”

“Yeah, can I get that twenty bucks, like, now, or what?”

Five whipped around to face his brother, who sported a nonchalant look, and Halyn was so close to face-palming. Though she did love Klaus to pieces, his mind was _not_ always in the right place.

“ _Your_ twenty bucks?”

“Yeah, _my_ twenty bucks.”

A snarl tainted Five’s lips, and he stepped closer to Klaus, “The _apocalypse_ is coming, and all you can think about is getting _high_?” His voice was incredulous, but he also shouldn’t have expected anything less from the—arguably—black sheep of the family.

The man shrugged, “Well, I’m also hungry.” Klaus placed his hands on his stomach, patting it for emphasis, “Tummy’s a-rumblin’.” Waggling his fingers, he imitated the sound of a stomach gurgling.

Had Five not been wearing such a _murderous_ expression, Halyn might’ve laughed.

The teleporter stared up at his brother incredulously and studied his face. When it was clear there was no ounce of seriousness in it, Five sneered, “You’re useless.” Muttering under his breath, he turned away to sit on the nearby steps, “You’re _all_ useless.”

Halyn watched as his best friend slumped onto the stairs, body hunched and tense with stress. Though she felt she should’ve been at least _somewhat_ offended at his useless comment, she knew of the pressures he was feeling right now. Instead, she sat silently down on the steps beside him and pulled his hand into her lap.

With a heavy sigh, Five glanced over at Halyn. She met his gaze, holding hers steady, and he deflated some, “Well, everyone but _Halyn_ of course.” His tone was soft, and Juliet snickered knowingly.

“Of course you think your _girlfriend_ isn’t useless.” Halyn’s head snapped towards Juliet as she teased the duo, and suddenly Five’s hand felt heavy in her own. Cheeks tinging red, she pulled her hand back, tucking it into her lap as she glared up at her friend. Juliet looked pleased with her light taunt, tongue pressed to her cheek and she raised her eyebrows up.

Five frowned at the sudden lack of contact, but didn’t seem as put off but Juliet’s words as Halyn had. Instead, his own snide retort sat on the tip of his tongue in regard to her non-existent relationship with Diego, but Klaus—the king of interrupting conversations—beat him to the punch.

“Oh, you need to _lighten up_ old man!” Klaus waved a hand, and then his eyes lit up as if he had just solved a mystery, “Hey, you know, I’ve just now realized _why_ you’re so uptight!” The necromancer laughed to himself as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and Five glowered at him.

“Please, Klaus, won’t you _enlighten_ us with your revelation?”

Klaus barked out a laugh, “You must be horny as _hell_!”

_Oh what the fuck—_

Halyn’s eyes widened at the man’s wry comment, and she wasn’t the only one to be visibly offput by it. Juliet pinched the bridge of her nose, and Five remained silent as he stayed seated on the steps, face devoid of any emotion.

“That was _not_ something that needed to be said, Klaus.” Juliet lambasted.

He shrugged, “What? All those years _alone_? It’s really gotta screw with one’s head.” Klaus’s eyes flickered between Halyn and Five, who were sitting close enough to have their legs pressed together. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, fingers gesturing between the two, “You know, you and Halyn could--”

The Sioux teen shot to her feet so fast one would think her power was _superspeed_ , “Oh for the love of--” She walked away from Five, turning her back to the small group, and her face was literally _flaming_.

“Klaus!” Juliet punched the eccentric man in the shoulder, earning her a glower and an offended ‘hey!’ from him. Though she obviously had no problem teasing the two about their hidden feelings for each other, she _knew_ when to not go too far—and Klaus very clearly did _not_ know those boundaries.

Five was internally grateful all attention had been turned to Halyn when she abruptly stood up, lest they see his _own_ blush that dusted his cheeks at the cheeky suggestion. He internalized his visceral reaction better than his best friend and managed to stay poised and calm despite his heart beginning to hammer a thousand miles per hour.

Though Five had half a mind to tear Klaus a new one, he shoved that thought away. Better to change the subject than to focus on his brothers’ _way too dirty_ mind.

As Halyn struggled to compose herself, Five turned his attention back towards his _idiot_ brother, “Well… I wasn’t _completely_ alone.” He confesses.

The admission drew Halyn’s attention, and she slowly turned back around to join the group, though she maintained a chunk of distance between herself and Five. The Sioux teen vaguely remembered Five mentioning a female name a handful of times since he’d been back, but he had yet to answer any questions in regards to his maybe lady-friend.

“Delores?” Haly questioned softly. Five glanced up at her, noting how her cheeks were still tinged red, and she was unable to maintain any sort of eye contact with him. When their eyes did meet, he found himself searching them intently.

For what, he wasn’t quite sure.

Halyn had prodded him a few times about Dolores, but the teleporter had yet to work up the courage to talk about her to anyone—nonetheless his best friend. Five wasn’t quite sure why it was so hard to tell her about Dolores—he used to be able to tell Halyn _anything_ —but when he only found curiosity in her eyes, he couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed.

Was he _hoping_ she’d be jealous?

Five nodded, and he allowed a fond smile to grace his lips, “Yeah, Delores.” He confirmed, and Halyn drew closer to him. She still remained standing, and Klaus sat down in her spot, “We were together for over thirty years.” His eyes settled on the Sioux teen once more.

Juliet stole a glance at Halyn, also trying to gauge the girl’s response to Five’s revelation. Instead of seeming upset or any other sort of jealous feeling, she wore a soft smile. Though the _tiniest_ part of Halyn nagged at her about Five having found someone else, the feeling was easily drowned out by the warmth she felt at him _not_ having been alone all those years.

“Thirty years? Oh, wow!” Klaus crooned, though he didn’t sound all that sincere. He leaned haphazardly on Five’s shoulder, and wasn’t bothered when his brother shrugged him off, “God, the longest I’ve been with someone was… I don’t know, three weeks?” The teleporter’s jaw ticked in irritation as Klaus droned on, “And that’s only because I was so tired of looking for a place to sleep--”

Deciding he had had enough of Klaus’s ramblings, Five lifted to his feet. Halyn had been watching the necromancer with unamused eyes, and when her best friend stepped before her, her gaze shifted to him. She lifted a questioning brow, prepared to speak, but her words were caught in her throat as Five latched onto her hand.

In a blink of an eye, the two disappeared in a burst of blue light, and Juliet rolled her eyes. She sat in Five’s abandoned spot on the stairs, and Klaus continued prattling on about his _longest_ relationship, daft to the fact his brother and Halyn were no longer in their company.

“He did make a _fantastic_ osso bucco, though. It was--”

“He’s _gone_ , Klaus.” Juliet finally cut off the prattling man, leaning her elbow on her knee and resting her face in her hand.

“What the--” The necromancer jumped to his feet, the woman sitting beside him eyeing him curiously, and he shouted, “Five?”

Appearing in a taxi, Halyn landed harshly in the backseat beside Five. She placed a hand to her forehead, that was looking paler than usual, and she groaned, “And _there’s_ the nausea again.” The girl slumped over, head falling onto Five’s shoulder, and he stared down at her with a mixture of sympathetic and concerned eyes.

When he was sure the Sioux teen wasn’t going to vomit, Five turned towards the driver, “Don’t stop.” The man had startled, absolutely _not_ prepared for two teens to magically appear in the back of his _moving_ taxi, “Keep going.” Regardless, the driver listened to Five and as the vehicle drove past the Meritech building, Klaus caught sight of him.

“Hey, hey, hey!” The necromancer practically screamed, and Juliet slammed her hand to her forehead as nearby strangers tossed the duo weird looks, “What about my _money_!?” Klaus demanded of his brother, stomping in anger.

Five leaned over Halyn, tossing his brother and friend a half-ass and _very_ mocking two-fingered salute, a condescending smirk quirking his lips. Halyn shoved him away from the window and offered a distressed Klaus and bemused Juliet an apologetic wave as the cab drove past them.

 _Five was just so…_ Five _sometimes._

Shaking her head, Juliet stood up. Klaus was still glaring after the taxi, and he looked like he was _seriously_ contemplating whether or not to run after the two teens. Before he could make this decision, the African American woman grabbed the bottom of his suit jacket. As she began to walk away, she dragged him with her.

“Come on, Klaus. _I’ll_ buy you lunch.”

The necromancer spared one last glanced over his shoulder, but he relented and as he walked with Juliet, she released her grip on his jacket. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she lead the two down the sidewalk and towards a nearby diner.

“Will _you_ give me twenty-bucks?”

…

“No, Klaus, no I will _not_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, so I hecked up on my chapter lengths for 'Run Boy Run' so ya'll can definitely expect another update in about a week, and then one more a week later and then I can finally start the third episode! lmao my bad guys. I was trying to keep each episode to five parts so it didn't seem like it was dragging on, but whelp, I guess this episode is going to be at least seven!
> 
> Anyways, ya'll are absolutely amazing. Your feedback means so much to me and I can't even begin to tell you how happy seeing all the love and comments makes me!!
> 
> See ya'll in a week!
> 
> -Rawwwrchel
> 
> p.s. thank you all for the birthday wishes!


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five brings Halyn to visit and old friend, and his past-- or future?-- comes back to haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Umbrella Academy is not mine.

**The Umbrella Academy is not mine.**

* * *

**Run Boy Run**

**vi**

_"I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_(Don't stop me now)_

_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

_(Don't stop me)_

_'Cause I'm having a good time_

_(Don't stop me)_

**\- DON'T STOP ME NOW -** Queen

* * *

As thunder rumbled in the distance, a light rain bathed the earth below. Halyn edged closer to Five, a shiver tearing through her body, as the two trekked across a desolate parking lot and towards the teleporter's destination. Since leaving Meritech, the two had spent the day traversing the city, visiting their old haunts and reminiscing about the past until night had fallen, and Five felt it was time to visit one last location.

He had kept Halyn in the dark as to where they were going, but as they closed in on a darkened department store, she faced her friend, "Five, why are we at Gimbel Brothers?"

Five shrugged, the red neon of the store's sign illuminating his face ever so slightly, "You'll see." She had half a mind to question him further, as she wasn't fond of his ever-increasing secrecy, but when they stopped in front of the locked doors, and he held out an expectant hand, her concerns suddenly switched.

"Do we have to?" Halyn's nose crinkled as she stared at his extended hand, stomach already feeling the tinges of nausea as she thought about the path that laid before her.

Instead of directly answering her semi-rhetorical question, Five firmly grabbed onto the Sioux teen's arm. In a flash of blue, the two warped into the deserted building.

"Yes." Came his simple response when they reappeared on the other side of the glass doors.

Five let go of her arm, stepping forward to glance around the department store as Halyn took a moment to collect herself. Though her stomach did feel a bit queasy after their little jump, she didn't feel as nauseous as she had after previous jumps over the past twenty-four hours. This was a good sign, as it meant that her body was slowly building back up the immunity to spatial jumps she once had before their lives overcomplicated themselves.

Still, she was never much a fan of the wibbly-wobbly feeling spatial jumping gave her. It always felt as if her body had liquified itself, thrown itself into a blender, and then resolidified elsewhere, and she hated it.

"You alright?"

Halyn glanced up, only to squint against the sudden brightness that was Five with a flashlight. "Uh, yeah." She nodded her head and her eyes adjusted to the low light.

"Good. Lets go."

Halyn couldn't tell if it was nerves or not, but something about Five suddenly seemed a bit off. His words were a bit stiff, which was a sharp contrast to how he normally talked to her. And where normally Five liked to walk alongside the Sioux teen, this time around, as they maneuvered through various aisles of clothing, he was leading her along as if she were a second thought.

Stealing glances around the desolate store as she trailed after the teleporter, Halyn curled her arms around herself. Whereas Five seemed unphased by the eerie atmosphere the desolate apartment store gave off, the Sioux teen was feeling something else. The hair on her arms had begun to stand up as an eerie feeling spread through her chest. The department store was silent, sans the duos footsteps, and Halyn couldn't help it as her nerves stood on edge.

Every so often, Five would pause in front of a set of mannequins. His flashlight would slowly scan over each of their faces and, in almost disappointment, his shoulders would sag after he got to the last one, and the two would move on. After the second time of this happening, Halyn wanted to ask _what_ Five was doing and exactly _who_ he was searching for.

But she never got the chance.

After rounding a corner, Five's flashlight landed on another grouping of mannequins, and he suddenly stopped. Halyn stood in line next to him, and when she glanced up at him, ready to ask _why_ they stopped, she paused.

A ghost of a smile pulled at the corners of Five's lips, an almost fond expression overtaking his once-stressed features, as he stared at the gathered mannequins, "Delores." He spoke softly and Halyn blinked as realization washed over her, her chest tightening.

Five began walking towards Delores, his smile slowly growing with each step, and Halyn hung back as she processed this newfound information. _Delores_ was in fact _not_ a person, but rather a _mannequin_ , and the Sioux teen wasn't quite sure how to handle this revelation. This whole time she had been under the impression that Delores was a _person_ —one with whom Five had spent three _decades_ with.

In all honesty, Delores being a mannequin did make more sense, as Five had specifically stated that he had been the _sole_ survivor of the human race. Halyn hadn't even questioned Delores when he first let her name slip, but at the time, she had been so focused on the fact that Five hadn't actually been _alone_ in the apocalypse—but in reality, it turns out he _had_ been.

Halyn's heart ached at the thought.

"It's good to see you." Five stared up at the mannequin, words soft, and Halyn suddenly felt as if she were intruding on a private moment, "I've missed you… _obviously_. Well, it's been a rough couple of days."

The Sioux teen fidgeted awkwardly from her place at the opening to the aisle, looking at anywhere but her best friend and his supposed 'girlfriend' and wondering if it would be rude of her to walk away or not. As if sensing Halyn's growing awkwardness, Five glanced back at her. She chewed her lip as they made eye contact, and he nodded his head as a sign for her to come closer.

Five offered her a reassuring smile—one that even looked a bit _nervous_ —and Halyn returned the look with a shy one of her own. She began walking towards him, and Five refocused on Delores, "This is Halyn, as I'm sure you've guessed." There was a pause, "Yes, _that_ Halyn." He suddenly hissed, voice low, and before she could question him, he cleared his throat, "Halyn, this is Delores."

And when Five looked at her with such hopeful eyes, how could she _not_ greet the mannequin as if she were an old friend and this was a totally normal situation, "Delores." Halyn murmured, allowing any awkwardness she had once felt melt away, "It's so nice to meet you." Five's eyes softened, and any anxiety he may have felt at introducing his best friend to his life companion instantly melted away.

Halyn decided in the moment that while, yes, it was a bit strange for Five to have gotten so attached to a mannequin, it didn't much matter to her. This mannequin had given Five hope and a weird sense of companionship during his years alone in the apocalypse. One could even argue Delores had helped keep him _sane_ during his isolation, but his attachment to this inanimate object could also be used as an argument otherwise.

A part of her thought that maybe she shouldn't encourage this sort of emotional attachment to an inanimate object, but since Five had spent literal _decades_ as the last human on Earth, Halyn felt as though she should cut him some slack.

Reaching forward, Halyn gently clasped the mannequin's hand in her own, giving it a soft shake like you would when meeting a new friend, "Five has told me-" She had barely gotten the words out when suddenly the arm she was shaking dislodged itself from Delores's shoulder, and the Sioux teen found herself now in possession of a mannequin's severed arm.

"Five, I-I-I-" She turned towards her best friend, facial expression absolutely horrified.

Instead of looking any sort of upset, Five merely looked mildly amused. With a shrug, he took the severed arm from Halyn before placing it at Delores's feet, "Don't worry about it." He passed Halyn his flashlight, and she watched him with a perplexed gaze as he reached up.

Arms firmly gripping the mannequin's waist, he jerked her upwards, severing the top half of Delores from her waist. Five cradled the mannequin gently as he lowered her, and in one swift motion, he brushed off her hat and wig.

"There," Five glanced up at Halyn, expression soft as he held Delores to his chest, "Perfect." His hand absentmindedly caressed her cheek.

Halyn had so many questions—such as _why_ did his mannequin girlfriend only have one arm and no legs—but she held them in, lest she ruin the moment. It had been so long since she had seen Five so happy, and she'd be damned if she ruined that.

Holding her arms out, she gestured to the mannequin, "May I?"

Five looked momentarily apprehensive, and he shared a glance with Delores. A silent conversation seemed to flow between the two, and after a few seconds, he gave in, passing over the mannequin to his best friend with a soft 'be careful'.

Now cradling Delores in her arms, Halyn studied the mannequin closely. With a slightly upturned nose and perfect brows, she could see why Five had taken a fancy to her. She smiled over at her best friend, doing her best to make sure she _didn't_ seem sarcastic, and she spoke lowly, "I like your girlfriend."

Five had folded his arms over his chest and was doing his best to seem annoyed. Though Halyn's words were genuine, he couldn't help but feel a bit sheepish, "Yeah, well, she likes you too." His voice was low, and the teleporter was appreciative of the fact his blush was hidden by the deep, blue glow of the department store.

A warm feeling blossomed in Halyn's chest, her own cheeks tinging rosy. The moment was short lived, however, as Five's face suddenly paled. Two figures, each sporting oversized animal masks, approached the little trio, and the teleporter's eyes widened in horror, "No!"

Gunfire rained down on the two powered teens, the sounds echoing in the cavernous department store. Five tackled Halyn to the ground as bullets tore through the remaining mannequins, and she dropped Delores in the process.

Halyn quickly shifted the two so she was between Five and their assailants, and her back took on a metallic hue. Bullets bounced harmlessly off her and the two ran for cover behind a rack of clothes. The Sioux teen made sure she kept herself between Five and the gunmen, metallic coating shifting to whatever part of her body was currently facing the gunfire.

Five poked his head out between two shirts to do some scouting, "Oh, shit." Halyn quickly pulled him back as bullets tore through the thin fabric of the shirts before him, "It's them!" He hissed.

" _Them_ who?"

"No time to explain."

"Do you _ever_ have time to explain anything?"

Five tossed his best friend an exasperated look, one that _clearly_ stated now was so not the time for her sass. If they weren't— _once more_ — taking on gunfire, Halyn might've further sassed her best friend and tried to interrogate him, but as bullets continued to decimate the clothing rack they were sheltered behind, she tabled any and all sarcasm for a later date.

"Wait, where is—"

Glancing around their pitiful excuse of a refuge, Five's eyes frantically searched for the whole _reason_ the two were at Gimbel Brothers in the first place: Delores. Upon realizing the object of his affection was _not_ in their—not really—safe haven, the teleporter poked his head out once more to search the area they had once been standing in, "Delores!" He suddenly cried out, spotting the mannequin in the middle of an open area, laying helplessly on the ground as bullets passed over her.

Halyn felt a mild tinge of guilt—after all, _she_ had been the one holding the mannequin last—but that guilt was quick to melt away into panic as Five _dove_ headfirst into the fray, "Five!" The Sioux teen yelled before cursing under her breath as bullets just _barely_ missed her idiot of a best friend.

Five had more important matters on his mind than his own _safety_ and continued to focus on the retrieval of Delores, and that prompted Halyn to jump into action. She sprung forth from their clothing rack of safety, her sudden movement momentarily drawing the assailant's gunfire. Mind focusing on the steel bracelet that circled her wrist, the front half of Halyn's body shifted into the heavy-duty material once more.

As bullets tinked harmlessly off her body, the cover proved to be enough for Five to grab Delores and slip into another clothing wrack. Halyn dove back into cover, landing harshly beside the teleporter. She panted as her body returned to normal and tiny beads of sweat littered her forehead.

Seeing as it had been over a _decade_ since she had last used her powers so much, she was a _little_ bit rusty, and her body was really starting to feel the side effects of over-usage. Despite being able to shift into different materials with relative ease, each one still took a finite amount of concentration and energy. Solid materials were easier to shift into, as Halyn didn't have to focus too hard on maintaining her form like she had to do with liquid and gaseous materials—or more floppy materials in general.

Have you heard about the time Halyn shifted her arm into one of those sticky hand toys? The ones that got _super_ gross five seconds after playing with them. No? Maybe later then.

Regardless, the simplicity of steel made it one of Halyn's go-to materials. Though it granted her great durability and strength, it also made her heavier and slower, which then took a decent amount of energy to move with.

"We'll be right back for you." Despite their current predicament, Five's voice was particularly _soft_ , and Halyn glanced up to see him cradling Delores. With great care the Sioux teen had never really seen Five use before, he rested the mannequin on the ground, "Come on!"

Five tossed Halyn his hand, and she clasped it tightly in her own. He pulled her to him and together they sprinted from aisle to aisle, keeping their heads low as to avoid the gunfire.

Their cover ran out at one point, leaving the duo out in the open, and the two gunmen set their sights on the two teens. Gunfire rained down on the two and Five pulled Halyn in close. Before she could shift to provide them cover, a blue ripple surrounded them and, in a flash, they disappeared.

Bullets pierced thin air, and the two assailants ceased their firing, "You see that?" Cha-Cha called out to her partner.

"You said he was special." Hazel shrugged in response.

"But who's the girl?"

"Beats me. So, now what?"

Cha-Cha rolled her shoulders and glanced around the department store. Her masked gaze scanned the aisles for any sign of movement, but when she found none, she sighed, "You start over there, I'll start at the other end. Meet in the middle. Shoot _anything_ that moves."

While the two partners split up to scour the store for their target, Halyn and Five reappeared behind a little kiosk filled with gardening supplies. Five picked up a gardening trowel and gave it a few good swings to test its weight as a weapon. Satisfied with his chosen weapon, he turned towards Halyn, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Five disappeared in a flash of blue light before Halyn could protest, and she glared at the empty space he once stood in. She wasn't some _damsel in distress_ who couldn't aide in a fight. Like Five, she was a member of the _Umbrella Academy_ ; trained from a young age to be a fucking superhero.

Though she may be a _bit_ rusty, she was _not_ helpless.

At Griddy's she stayed back while Five took care of their attackers, but he had been poised and confident in his abilities then and Halyn felt as if she was just going to get in his way. But here, facing _two_ assassins, something seemed off, like he wasn't fully on top of his game. Something about the gunmen had put him on edge, or maybe it was the softness for Delores momentarily crippling his training, but whatever it was, Five was clearly not one-hundred percent focused on the fight at hand.

Halyn _had_ to assist in whatever way she could.

Pulling down her own garden trowel from the rack—it _had_ to be a decent weapon if Five set off with it, right?— Halyn poked her head out from her cover. Brown eyes scanned the store before her, taking note of the two gunmen's locations. The closest one to her was a woman wearing a pink dog head mask, and she was just a few aisles away, closing in with each passing second.

The other gunmen—who was _much_ bigger than his partner—wore a blue bear mask, and he was standing behind a small display stand a couple aisles behind pink dog lady, "Elastic wrist splint. Yes!" Halyn could just _barely_ hear the burly man exclaim. Her nose crinkled in confusion, but she brushed it off as a familiar blue ripple caught her eye.

Five reappeared in the fight just as Cha-Cha's flashlight illuminated Halyn in her poor hiding spot. The gun had been levelled her way, but before the trigger could be pulled, Five slashed at the woman's arm with his trowel.

Blood splattered on the nearby clothing racks, and Cha-Cha went down with a pained cry. The noise alerted her partner to her distress, and he turned his attention away from his newfound treasure, silently cursing his distractedness.

Just as Hazel took aim at Five with his shotgun, Halyn burst forth from her hiding spot. Utilizing what little energy she had left, she focused enough to shift her legs into air, a trick she used a lot when she was younger, and the extra speed allowed her to reach the blue bear man before his finger could pull the trigger.

Shifting from one material to another in only a few short seconds was a feat in it of itself, and one Halyn had barely practiced as of late. So, as she attempted to shift from air back to steel once more in the matter of seconds, the Sioux teen stumbled in the process. Whereas she had aimed to _tackle_ the burly assailant to the ground—using her enhanced strength from steel of course—she ended up just _headbutting_ his abdomen- _hard._

Still, her end goal had been achieved.

Instead of shooting Five with his shotgun, Hazel shot the floor as he suddenly doubled over in pain, wind leaving his system. Standing beside the recuperating gunman, Halyn had to take her own deep breaths to recover from the quick usage of her powers.

Unfortunately, Hazel seemed to recover faster than the teenager.

White-hot pain suddenly tore through Halyn's jaw as Hazel slammed the butt of his gun into her face, and blood trickled down from her now split lip. Her new injury throbbed, the Sioux teen instinctively reaching up to cradle it. When she looked up, she found herself staring down the barrel of a loaded gun, and fear fluttered in her heart.

She couldn't seem to find the energy to give herself a protective coating, and while Halyn stared up at him with wide eyes, Hazel found himself faltering. He was here for _Five_ —not some random girl—and the idea of shooting her point blank didn't sit right with him. This had been one of his shortcomings as an assassin for the Commission—his reluctance to kill the _innocent_. Despite his training telling him otherwise, Hazel often tossed that training out the door, not that Cha-Cha would ever know that.

Using the man's momentary hesitance to her advantage, Halyn suddenly remembered the trowel that was in her hands. Somehow, despite everything that had just occurred, she didn't drop it in the chaos.

Retaliating with her mundane garden tool, Halyn quickly _slapped_ blue bear man's hand with the back of the trowel. She could've stabbed him with it, but Halyn had never actually _stabbed_ someone before, and she certainly wasn't going to break that now.

"Son of a-" Hazel snapped his hand back, shaking it in the process as a stinging sensation shot through his fingers. Out of all the weapons he's faced in the field before, a _garden trowel_ was definitely _not_ one he would've expected in a million years.

_Maybe he should have shot the girl._

Blinking, Halyn watched as the burly man's gun dropped, and he continued to shake his hand to rid it of the weird feeling. She honestly hadn't expected that to work, but she'd take it regardless. It proved to be enough of a distraction for the Sioux teen to run off.

Halyn hadn't the slightest as to where Five could've gone, but she supposed he had to be around here somewhere. Turning on her heel, she ducked through some sparkly prom dresses that were on sale before racing down the next aisle. Even if Hazel was momentarily distracted, based on how fast he had recovered when she knocked the breath from him, she didn't have much time if she wanted to get away.

Gunfire started up once more, prompting Halyn to pause. It sounded distant and she poked her head up over the aisle. Only a few aisles over, she could make out the backs of the two assailants, and it seemed blue bear man had gotten his bearings once more. They weren't firing Halyn's way, and she felt it was safe to assume they had located Five.

Shots continued to break the relative silence of Gimbel Brothers and Halyn—doing some sort of crouch-run combo thing—maneuvered her way through the aisles and in the direction, she thought Five would be. It was hard to decipher where she should be headed as she kept her head down low, but she didn't want to risk being spotted.

A particular shot of gunfire sounded _way_ too close to Halyn for her comfort, so she dove through the nearest clothing rack in order to move over an aisle. In the process, she found Five.

Halyn rammed into the teleporter, and with pained grunts, the two fell in a heap to the ground below. Five groaned as he landed on his back, the Sioux teen falling onto his chest as their limbs tangled together. Halyn shifted so she was staring down at the boy, their noses a few inches apart, and her long hair a curtain surrounding them.

"Five! Where've you been?" She hissed, doing her best to keep her voice low. The assailant's gunfire had momentarily ceased, and she could just barely hear them shuffling around in the distance searching for the two.

"Around." Five groaned, shifting his back some to alleviate the pain he felt from where he landed on his mannequin lady-friend.

Halyn noticed the duffle strapped around his chest, "Is she-?"

"She's safe. Now can you _please_ get off us?"

"Oh, uh, right, right…" Halyn clambered off her best friend, quickly climbing up to her feet, but making sure she stayed low enough so her head wasn't poking over the top of the clothing rack. She offered Five her hand, and he accepted it before she helped pull him to his feet. The teleporter took a second to check on Delores, and Halyn poked her head out to search for the two masked maniacs.

They were still a few aisles over, guns up and at the ready as they attempted to locate their two targets. She watched as blue bear man reloaded his gun, but neither looked in Halyn and Five's direction as they continued on with their patrol.

There was a light tug on Halyn's hand, and she glanced back over at Five. Intertwining their fingers, he nodded his head down the aisle, and the two began to make their way down it as quietly as they could. Once they were a bit further from their assailants, Five attempted to use his powers for a quick evac.

The familiar blue glow encapsulated the duo, a soft hum hanging in the air, but his powers suddenly fizzled out in protest. Halyn figured, much like her, Five was feeling exhausted as well, "Shit, not now." Sweat had begun to collect on his forehead, and Halyn felt his grip on her hand tighten as he closed his eyes, attempting to use his powers once more.

The results were the same, however, and his powers fizzled out once more, whirring in protest before disappearing completely as he grunted in pain, "Come on, come on!" Five wasn't one to easily give up and, while still holding tightly onto Halyn's hand, he continued to try and teleport the two away, ignoring the lightness that was beginning to infiltrate his mind.

Fearing he was going to exhaust himself to the point of passing out, the Sioux teen tore her hand away from her best friend. The sudden lack of contact stopped his power attempts, and he stared at her with quizzical green eyes.

"Don't go passing out on me, Five." She hissed.

Five didn't get a chance to respond as the gunfire started up once more, and the sign that was hanging over the aisle the two were tucked into suddenly erupted. Halyn flinched and Five snagged her hand, dragging her down the aisle and towards the nearest exit.

There was no game plan in mind as the teleporter continued to run with his best friend, but he knew that he had to get Halyn—and Delores—away from the gun fight as fast as he could.

They reached the end of the aisle, coming to an open area that put them in full view of Hazel and Cha-Cha. The two gunmen took aim as the two teens entered their field of vision, and Five pushed Halyn forward, "Jump!"

She elected to ignore him, however, shoving him forward to place herself between the teleporter and the masked assailants. Digging deep into her reserved energy, steel coated Halyn's back, and Five decided this was not the place to argue with his best friend.

He quickly dove over the display shelf, hissing as a stray bullet nicked his arm in the process. When he landed on the other side, he whirled around immediately to ensure Halyn was right behind him. He saw her hands grab the top of the display shelf and as the Sioux teen pulled herself over, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Halyn stumbled into Five's arms as she landed, and his relief was immediately washed away as two pairs of lights suddenly illuminated the teens. Hazel and Cha-Cha stood with their guns directed towards the duo, and despite there being a physical barrier between them, they were cornered with nowhere to go, "Got him!"

Halyn pushed herself in front of Five, a dark expression tainting her normally soft features. Exhaustion threatened to consume her, but the girl pushed past it. Running fully on what little adrenaline remained in her system, Halyn called upon her steel protective coating once more.

The metallic sheen slowly overtook her features once more, starting from her heart and spreading throughout the rest of her body. Her arms were spread wide before Five, doing what she could to be a barrier between him and certain death. The lights of the assailant's flashlights bounced off her now shimmery body menacingly, and the teleporter eyed her with a fearful gaze as the metal coating moved to completely overtake her.

Halyn was so focused on protecting Five, that she was willing to lose herself to an element once more.

Sirens wailed in the distance as police lights illuminated the front of the store, distracting the two assailants for a brief moment. Five took full advantage of their distraction, pressing a hand into the small of Halyn's back; the one spot _not_ yet overtaken by steel.

The touch drew back Halyn's focus, and she gasped as her mind tuned back into her surroundings. Her body returned back to normal, and with Hazel and Cha-Cha still focused on the incoming police, Five pulled the Sioux teen over the nearest counter to hide.

When the two gunmen looked back at where the teens had been, they found nothing, "The bastard jumped again." Hazel groaned in frustration.

Cha-Cha let out an audible sigh, "Come on, let's go." The Commission was going to have their _heads_ after tonight.

Five panted heavily from his spot behind the counter, doing his best to keep as quiet as he could. His skin was slick with sweat, dark locks sticking to his forehead, and his body protested any small movement he made. Halyn was tucked into his side, and he felt her body shake as she breathed heavily herself. Delores—who was safely hidden in a duffel bag— was pressed protectively to Five's other side.

Heart hammering in his chest, the teleporter's mind was having a hard time focusing on his current predicament and surroundings. He could physically feel Halyn recuperating at his side, and realistically speaking, he knew the two of them needed to _move_ , but his mind seemed unable to communicate with his body and instead, as sirens continued to wail, he barely moved an inch.

Halyn's own body was barely conscious, and a deep ache settled within her bones. Not only was her jaw throbbing, but her shoulder injury from the night before had been agitated in the chaos, and it was now throbbing in pain as well. Her lungs burned and despite all her deep breaths, the Sioux teen felt as though she couldn't get enough oxygen in her system, and a dull ache had begun to nag at the back of her mind.

"Five." The girl shifted away from Five, and he groaned at the lack of contact. He seemed barely coherent, and his physical state alarmed Halyn, "Come on, we have to go."

The teleporter nodded his head, as words were failing him, and though mentally he agreed with Halyn's statement, his body struggled to respond appropriately. It had been _ages_ since he had been this tapped of energy, and Five felt as if he needed a few dozen _cups_ of coffee to regain his strength once more.

Realizing Five was struggling on his own to move, Halyn wrapped her arms under his shoulders, and his free hand went around her neck. She attempted to use her powers to give her a bit more strength in lifting him, but a sharp _jolt_ jostled her chest at the attempt. She nearly dropped the boy in the process and she gave up on using her powers for the night.

"Jesus Five, you're _heavy_." She tried to jest. The boy let out a weak chuckle and took back some of his weight once he was on his feet, though he still leaned pretty heavily on his best friend.

* * *

Together, through some strange miracle, the duo managed to sneak their way out a back door of the department store and into a back alley before the police entered the building. It was some feat as well, as both teens were still struggling from overusing their powers.

Five was just all around feeling defeated. This night did _not_ go as he had planned, and it was all his fault. The Commission just wouldn't leave him alone. Guilt wiggled its way into his heart as Halyn shifted beside him, readjusting his weight as he leaned more on her.

_Halyn._

The teleporter pulled away from his best friend, stumbling slightly as he took on his full weight once more. Delores was still clutched firmly to his chest and he wobbled as he slowly turned to face Halyn. Her expression was concerned, and she looked ready to latch onto him once more, but Five pulled harshly away from the Sioux teen.

And it was then that he got a good look at Halyn.

The white t-shirt she had been wearing was now drenched with blood where her shoulder wound had opened once more during all the commotion. A nasty looking purple bruise was just starting to shine through the tanned skin of her jaw, and a small split sat in the corner of her lip. A thin trail of blood trickled down her chin, and her normally neat hair was unruly and knotted from battle. Overall, as sweat slicked her brow, Halyn looked like hell.

Fear gripped his heart as it began to hammer loudly in his chest, and Five hesitantly reached forward to caress the blossoming bruise on Halyn's face. His thumb had just barely grazed her skin when she flinched, and he immediately snapped his hand back.

"Halyn, I-" The teleporter swallowed thickly, feeling himself slowly starting to unravel. In the euphoria of being reunited with his best friend, Five had completely forgotten the _dangers_ he now came with. That was _two_ nights in a row now that he had gotten Halyn involved in gun fights that she did _not_ belong in.

Two nights in a row he carelessly risked her life.

Two nights in a row he could've lost her for _good_ once more.

This was all his fault.

Halyn stared back at Five with concerned eyes, and the worst part was, there wasn't a single ounce of blame in them. Instead, the concern they were filled with was for _him_ , and her gaze trailed from his frantic expression, to the blood dripping from an open wound on his bicep. She made one step forward, his name on the tip of her tongue, and he took one step backwards.

"I—I'm _sorry_."

Then, before Halyn could process just what was happening, Five summoned the energy to disappear in a bright flash of blue light, and she blinked.

"F-Five?"

It took Halyn a few seconds to register the fact that she was now _alone_ in the dark alley, but when she did, panic began to well up within her. Her heart started to hammer so loudly in her chest that she could hear it in her ears, and she spun in circles in a desperate attempt to locate the teleporter.

"Five?" She called out once more, "Five!?" Her voice was growing more frantic, borderline hysteric and her breath started coming in shorter and shorter bursts.

The last time Five had disappeared on her like this, she didn't seem him for _fourteen fucking years_.

"Five, this isn't funny!"

Desperation laced her voice as it echoed off the empty walls of the alley, and Halyn's heart had begun to ache painfully. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision as her hands began to shake almost uncontrollably. Breathing became harder and harder, almost as if she had just finished running a marathon, and her chest continued to constrict.

Five wouldn't just abandon her, would he?

Halyn fisted her hair as she anxiously searched the alley through blurry vision once more. Realistically, she knew he wasn't here, hiding behind some trashcan and ready to jump out with a joking ' _gotcha_!'. Five had to have been long gone, and as that thought struck her, the dam finally broke, and tears cascaded down her cheeks in waves.

"F-Five."

This time, her voice was barely above a whisper. One final, desperate call for her best friend to come back to her. It was futile, of course, and a series of sobs harshly wracked her body as an overwhelming sense of _aloneness_ surged through her, and coupled with the night's events, Halyn was more than ready to just give in and _breakdown_.

 _She was_ not _having a good time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update ya'll! Merry Christmas to those that celebrate it and Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review! ALSO, I'm thinking of editing the first dozen chapters to condense things?? I feel like I might be spacing the chapters out too much since, you know, this episode is now going to be seven parts?? Tell me what you guys think and how you feel!
> 
> Do you like the spaced out chapters?
> 
> Do you want longer chapters so things are more condensed? 
> 
> \- Rawwwrchel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Rawwwrchel22 here with yet another fanfiction because I have no control! This time, a fanfic for my latest obsession, The Umbrella Academy! In case it's not obvious, this will be a Halyn/Five story because I'm a garbage can! But it's going to be slow-burn-
> 
> Five has also been aged up to 16, which is Halyn's age, and I'm playing with his mental age as well, but that will be revealed in a later chapter!
> 
> So I actually have all of the first episode written out, and that will encompass the first few chapters of this fic, as it turned into 73 pages and over 30k words! lmao
> 
> Important note: As you can see above, Halyn is Number Four! Five is still Five because, well, Five, and Klaus is Number Six, Ben is Number Seven, and Vanya is Number Eight. This story will also have a friend's OC in it, but her OC is Number Zero. Though you'll see her in coming chapters and throughout the story, my friend is writing her own fanfic with her OC- and Halyn will be in it- so the focus will not be on her OC- who's name is Juliet. Also, all credit for the cover image goes to my friend, and she is on dA under 'c0smical'!.
> 
> Please leave a review and tell me what ya'll think so far! This will be cross-posted on other platforms, so if you see it on Wattpad and FFnet, it's me!
> 
> Also, let me know how long of chapters you guys prefer! I write A LOT if you don't know my writing style, and my chapters tend to average between 10k and 15k words each, but I know some people have stated that's a bit long for them. Like I said, the first episode is 30k+ words and thought I have an idea of how I want to break it down, the first chapter will either be 7-8k words or 11k depending on how you guys feel!
> 
> See ya'll in the next chapter~
> 
> -Rawwwrchel22
> 
> P.s. just a friendly reminder if you've not watched the show, but there will be violence and cursing! There will be NO sexual themes because, ya know, Five and Halyn are minors (and also Aidan is a minor so gotta respect that!) and even if they're mentally adults- Halyn's sitch will be revealed in due time!- it's still icky to write anything more than soft romance between them.
> 
> We don't stan pedophilia in this house.


End file.
